


Если ты не скажешь эти три слова...

by kittymara



Series: Без названия-3 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, POV, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Станислав попал в щекотливую ситуацию, когда его приняли за другого человека. Но благодаря этой ошибке, он встретил свою любовь. Однако для полного счастья не хватает уверенности в том, что чувство взаимное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

И зачем, спрашивается, я тогда согласился на эту идиотскую подработку? Да, в общем-то, просто объясняется. Все случилось из-за денежного вопроса. Вечная проблема иногороднего студента, не имеющего богатых родственников. Если бы не та форс-мажорная ситуация, то жил бы себе спокойно в общежитии. Конечно, пришлось бы перебиваться с хлеба на воду, но и горя бы не знал. Зато сейчас весь в шоколаде. В швейцарском. Живу в шикарной двухуровневой квартире. На учебу и обратно домой возят на крутой тачке. Одевают с иголочки. Каждый сезон таскают по бутикам обновлять гардероб. Деньги на карточке не переводятся. Постоянно отправляют за границу - отдохнуть и расширить кругозор. Все желания предугадываются. Казалось бы, отличная альтернатива полунищенскому существованию. Да что там, настоящая сказка про Золушку. Только временами я чувствую себя красивой, дорогой куклой. И, как идиот, ломаю голову над одним вопросом. Так самозабвенно играя, он затыкает пустоту в своем сердце или, все-таки, я хоть что-то значу? Однажды дошло до того, что хотел уйти, и не смог. Прямо дешевая мелодрама. И как я дожил до такого?

Та декабрьская суббота, три года назад, не задалась с самого утра. С момента, когда меня ранним звонком разбудила мама и, чуть ли не плача, сообщила, что в этом месяце не сможет прислать две тысячи рублей, потому что неожиданно пришлось потратиться на лекарства для дедушки. Ничего серьезного, но в его возрасте со здоровьем не шутят. И если врач прописал курс лечения, то никуда не денешься. Для меня же новость, что денег не будет, означала катастрофу. Я самый обычный студент. Звезд с неба не хватаю, то есть повышенной стипендии не видать как своих ушей. А кушать хочется всегда. Про развлечения вообще молчу. Они мне не по карману. Да и не испытываю особого желания прожигать жизнь. Разве что, изредка и на свои. Поэтому перевод из дома мне край, как был нужен. Ведь каждый месяц я до копеечки рассчитываю свой бюджет.

Однако здоровье любимого дедушки важнее любых проблем. Семья самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни до встречи с Пашей. А дедушка с самого рождения заменил мне отца. Биологического я никогда не видел. Обычная, в общем-то, история. Познакомились на вечеринке два студента, понравились друг другу, стали встречаться, поняли, что полюбили и объяснились друг с другом. Что делают после этого два влюбленных человека? Ищут место, где можно уединиться. И мое появление на свет показало, что их поиски увенчались успехом. Только любовь почему-то испарилась, как только идиллию нарушила беременность. Папа быстро нашел новую девочку для романтических прогулок по городским паркам. А мама человек гордый: не стала унижаться, выяснять отношения, на алименты подавать. А родители поддержали. Нянчились со мной во время ее учебы и дальше продолжили помогать. Мама замуж так и не вышла, хоть и нелегко ей было. Совсем непросто одинокой женщине растить ребенка. Зарплата в ее архитектурном бюро невысокая, пенсии у родителей не депутатские. Однако они справились и вырастили меня, несмотря на все экономические потрясения и реформы, происходившие в нашей стране. Ну, а я после школы постарался поступить в университет на очное отделение, чтобы не затруднять их оплатой своего образования. И ведь получилось. Так что теперь, казалось бы, маме можно наконец заняться устройством личной жизни. Но она, то ли однолюбом оказалась, то ли перестала мужчинам доверять. Я не спрашивал, ни к чему прошлое ворошить. Зато бабушка до сих пор периодически поднимает тему замужества.

— Ты, Ариночка, еще молодая привлекательная женщина, — примерно так начинается каждый подобный разговор. — При квартире, при профессии. Только головой кивни - любой согласится колечко на палец надеть. Чем плох Игорь Алексеевич с твоей работы, например? Солидный мужчина: хорошо зарабатывает, непьющий, некурящий. К тому же, нравишься ты ему. Вон сколько времени ухаживает. Будешь за ним как за каменной стеной, и мы с отцом за тебя успокоимся.  
— Нет, мама. В любовь я уже наигралась. А с начальством крутить романы - не дело, — примерно так всегда отвечает мама.  
Этот дядька - ее непосредственный начальник. И он действительно уже несколько лет безрезультатно ухаживает за мамой и на каждое предложение руки и сердца неизменно получает один и тот же ответ.  
— В моей жизни уже есть двое самых лучших мужчин. Этого более, чем достаточно.  
Надеюсь, понятно, что она меня и деда имеет ввиду. Но Игорь Алексеевич - человек упорный и не сдается. Может у него что-то и получится. Во всяком случае, я очень желаю увидеть маму по-настоящему счастливой. И он кажется тем человеком, которому удастся это сделать. Осталась лишь самая малость: убедить ее открыть свое сердце и довериться.

В общем, полчаса я потратил на то, чтобы успокоить маму, убедить, что справлюсь с проблемой и, закончив разговор, начал ломать голову где бы подзаработать. Все равно после столь "приятного" известия не заснуть, несмотря на выходной день. Потому что дело непростое. Город, конечно, большой, не то что захолустье, откуда я приехал. Предложений полным полно. Однако возможности студента, обучающегося на дневном отделении, довольно-таки ограничены. К тому же, на нашей кафедре очень строго следят за посещениями лекций. Вот и приходится искать вечернюю или ночную работу, а днем дремать в аудиториях.  
Лежал я на кровати, пялился в потолок, покрытый трещинами, и думал как выкручиваться. Надо умудриться совместить вторую подработку с учебой и основной работой.  
Тут Мишка Сабанов - сокурсник, сосед по комнате, общепризнанный Казанова нашего общежития и просто мой лучший друг - притащился с ночной гулянки. Увидел мою кислую морду, начал пытать: что да как.  
— О чем тоскуешь, братан? — спросил он своим сексуальным хриплым баритоном. А сам потягивается как кот, объевшийся свежей рыбы. — Кто-то не дал последнему девственнику нашего курса? Маша? Оля? Катя отказала? Ты только намекни, я вмиг их построю. Они у меня знаешь где?  
— Это все знают. В личной коллекции. Ты же у нас Казанова, — устраиваясь поудобнее, отшутился я.  
Руки за голову закинул, ногу в колене согнул и приготовился к долговременной осаде. Потому как Мишку просто так не отвадишь. Когда ему кто-то или что-то требуется, он вцепляется в жертву как бультерьер. Хрен отобьешься. — До меня-то тебе какое дело, маньяк озабоченный? Не вреди своей репутации знаменитого любовника и продолжай звездить по девочкам. А я может быть клятву дал: до свадьбы никакого секса.  
— Ты скажи еще, что не дашь поцелуя без любви, — расхохотался он, сел на мою кровать, стал расстегивать рубашку и, как всегда с ним случается, мгновенно перепрыгнул на другую тему.— Эх, какую сладкую девочку я вчера окрутил. Горячая штучка! Ты не представляешь, что она ртом с одной очень выдающейся частью моего тела вытворяла.  
— Проститутку снял, что ли?  
— Обижаешь, — насупился Мишка и легонько стукнул указательным пальцем по моему лбу.— Михаил Сабанов за любовь не платит. Он ею одаряет. И, вообще, если настанет ночь, когда мне придется перед сексом залезть в карман за денежкой, я... — он задумался на мгновение, — пожалуй, сменю ориентацию!  
— О, — только и смог произнести я. — Ты случаем не перегрелся со своей горячей девочкой? Жаркие - они такие. После страстной ночи внезапно может настигнуть солнечный удар. Даже поздней осенью.  
— Только не надо меня подкалывать! — презрительно хмыкнув, заявил Мишка. — У меня иммунитет от солнечных лучей. Ты одного не понимаешь. Натуралом ли, геем ли, я все равно мужиком останусь. Сверху будем я и мой малыш.  
Он достал пачку Винстона, выдавил сигарету и протянул мне. Я отрицательно помотал головой, и Мишка прихватил ее зубами, умещая в уголке рта. Красивый у него рот, черт возьми! Особенно, когда молчит. Но это бывает так редко, что хоть запечатлевай для истории.  
— Не советую дымить. Еще стошнит на голодный желудок. Кувыркайся потом с тобой, — предостерег я и развил тему голубизны. — Мишка, а вдруг в самый ответственный момент не сможешь с мальчиком? Сисек нет, между ног все как у тебя. Ты бы порепетировал, что ли?  
— Да влет. Мало гей клубов по городу? Стоит только мне зайти в любой, всхлипнуть у стойки, что я засомневался в своей ориентации, и все будет, — самоуверенно заявил он и затолкал многострадальную сигарету обратно в пачку.  
— Вот даже как? Ну зачем же так далеко ходить? — наигранно удивился я. — Ради такого дела твой сосед по комнате готов подарить целый поцелуй без любви. В качестве предварительных ласк. Все ради товарища! — и с этим возгласом внезапно кинулся на него, опрокинул на постель, облапил, прижался к волосатой груди, оплел ногами, вытянул губы трубочкой, приблизил их к ошарашенному лицу Мишки и...  
Реакция последовала через несколько секунд.  
— Отвали, придурок! — испуганно выпучив глаза, громко заверещал он.  
Откуда только взялись бабские, визгливые нотки? Я же, вцепившись в широкие плечи, настойчиво пытался его поцеловать. Мишка вопил, вертел головой, одновременно пытаясь высвободиться из моего захвата, яростно пихался и лягался. В результате, мы с грохотом свалились на пол. Он набил шишку на затылке и виртуозно матерился. А я, распластавшись на его теле, хохотал, как безумный. Вот такую картину и увидела Алла Снегирева, прибежавшая на истошные крики. Уж не знаю, что подумала наша строгая староста, но в следующие выходные она неожиданно согласилась пойти с Мишкой в кино. И меньше чем, через неделю, изъяв его из всеобщего женского пользования, стала первой официальной девушкой знаменитого Казановы. Получается, что все моральные и физические травмы он получил не зря, потому что после этого стал встречаться с девушкой, из-за которой тайно страдал последние полгода.

— Ты больше на тему нетрадиционных поцелуев не шути, Стас, — когда все устаканилось, ворчал Мишка и прижимал к голове мокрое полотенце. — Так и импотентом стать недолго. А мне репродуктивная функция еще пригодится. Лет через пятнадцать-двадцать, когда я решу наделать маленьких сабанят.  
— Тебя не поймешь, то в геи грозишься уйти, то детей штамповать намереваешься, — разливая по кружкам растворимый кофе, поддел я. — Определись уже, противный. Но тест на смену ориентации позорно провален. Считай, что я спас тебя от конфуза в каком-нибудь пафосном гей-заведении.  
— Век буду тебе благодарен! — шутовски воскликнул Мишка и возвел глаза к потолку. Потом повесил полотенце на спинку стула, обернулся и серьезно сказал. — Ладно, пошутили и хватит. Говори уже, что у тебя случилось.  
— Что, что? Перевод из дома накрылся, — уныло ответил я. — Срочно нужна еще одна подработка. Короче, просто не знаю, что делать.  
Мишка схватил с тарелки бутерброд с толстым куском докторской колбасы, разом откусил половину и, практически не жуя, проглотил. Сделал большой глоток из чашки. Задумчиво посмотрел на меня, перевел взгляд на стол с завтраком, уничтожил остатки еды, смахнул хлебные крошки с нижней губы и предложил.  
— Пойдешь вечером раздавать рекламные листовки у метро?  
Разумеется, я согласился. Ведь у дверей нашей комнаты не стояла очередь из работодателей с предложениями работать пару часов в день за большую зарплату. Но если бы наперед знал, что тогда произойдет... то все равно пошел бы с Мишкой.


	2. Chapter 2

Вообще-то, сейчас я болею. С наступлением холодов мой дохлый иммунитет вечно барахлит как неисправный мотор и награждает всевозможными болезнями: от вирусной инфекции до бронхита. Потому и сижу дома вторую неделю, укутанный по уши в пледы и одеяла, в окружении горы лекарств и книг, вместо того, чтобы грызть гранит науки и трепаться с друзьями в перерывах между лекциями. Честное слово, лучше бы я поехал в университет. На самом деле чувствую себя не настолько плохо, чтобы киснуть на холодном диване в шикарной, но ужасно неуютной гостиной, оформленной, в ненавистном мне, хай-тековском стиле. Черт, терпеть не могу этот итальянский кожаный диван! Но перетаскивать весь хлам в спальню тоже не хочу. Нет смысла. Куда ни пойди - везде будет пусто и тоскливо. В одиночестве мне здесь не по себе. А Паша под страхом смерти и отлучения от своего тела на целый месяц категорически запретил выходить на улицу. Смерть как-нибудь можно пережить, а без секса я загнусь и потому послушно сижу дома, предаюсь невеселым размышлениям и жду гостей из внешнего мира с новостями.

— Мне... — заявил Паша сегодня утром. — ... не нужны проблемы, если у тебя осложнения начнутся. Поэтому сиди, лечись, а конспекты тебе Сабанов или Алла принесут.  
— Ты совсем не ревнуешь меня? — спросил я тогда у него. — А если он все-таки не просто друг? Или я ненароком соблазню его?  
Паша, стоявший у окна, вернул плотной бежевой шторе прежнее положение, развернулся, бросил на меня непонятный взгляд и, не колеблясь ни секунды, ответил.  
— Сабанов твой - законченный натурал, и никакие ненароком не помогут. Хоть облачись в кружевное белье и израсходуй тонну косметики. Хотя такой ход и со мной не пройдет. Все относительно, знаешь ли.  
После столь глубокомысленной тирады он подошел ко мне, рассеянно поцеловал в лоб, как ребенка, взял со стола папку с документами, барсетку и вышел из комнаты. Отправился на свою треклятую работу, без которой жить не может, или, как подозреваю я, без своего Димы жить не может.  
— И у тебя сейчас такой вид, что ты никого не соблазнишь, разве что меня. А я не в счет, в силу личных причин. Сам понимаешь. Вообще, прекращай заниматься ерундой. Лучше вовремя принимай лекарства и витамины, — громко донеслось из коридора. — Я вчера позвонил Алле и твоему "не просто другу", попросил проследить. Кто-нибудь из них подъедет, проведать тебя после обеда. Слушайся и делай все, что скажут, иначе заимеешь кучу проблем.  
Паша всегда такой. Наверное, с самого детства, о котором не любит говорить. Все наперед рассчитает, увидит перспективы, обойдет подводные камни и только тогда начинает действовать. И никогда не знаешь, что он в действительности думает и чувствует. Единственный раз, когда я увидел его без железобетонной брони, и свел нас вместе. Теперь же лишь в интимные моменты по его лицу проскальзывает тень той уязвимости, которая когда-то так сильно меня поразила. Ну и то, что внешне он полностью в моем вкусе, тоже сыграло свою роль в сближении. Хотя тогда я был влюблен в Мишку, но никаких иллюзий у меня не имелось. Погано запасть на натурала. Убедился на собственном опыте. Однако сердцу не прикажешь. Ирония судьбы заключается в том, что благодаря Мишке я встретился с Пашой, но и теперь о взаимности в чувствах говорить не приходится. Паршиво любить безответно. Еще хуже, когда ты замена. Что-нибудь особо изменилось в результате? Ничего.

В ту субботу Мишка протащил меня через полгорода. Пара пересадок, переход на другую линию в метро и мы на месте. Попетляли между домов, и в тихом дворике обнаружился небольшой салон красоты из разряда тех, что оказывают широкий спектр услуг руками одного или двух специалистов. Скромная подсвеченная неоном вывеска на фасаде обшарпанного дома, обещающая выполнить любое желание клиента, выщербленные ступеньки и новенькая пластиковая дверь. Мишка уверенно открыл ее, и мы вошли внутрь под нежный перезвон колокольчиков. В нос сразу ударила легкая какафония запахов. Мягкий приглушенный свет, зеркальные стены, тихая музыка. У дальней стены девушка в коротком сиреневом халатике колдовала над кем-то, замотанным в простыню до такой степени, что не поймешь кто это: мужчина или женщина. В центре небольшого зала за столиком, оформленным под некое подобие ресепшна, восседала дебелая тетка лет сорока в красном, сильно открытом платье. И выглядела она так, что напрочь вышибало любые мысли из головы. Высокая прическа, пухлые короткие пальцы унизаны кольцами, рот, как кровавая рана, и длиннющие ногти с лаком под цвет помады. Настоящий персонаж из фильмов о вампирах. При виде Мишки надменное выражение на ее большом круглом, как луна, лице сменилось на похотливо-кокетливое.  
— Малыш! — воскликнула она, волнообразно перетекая в вертикальное положение. Прямо как осьминог. — Ты нехороший, вредный мальчишка! Совсем забыл свою Оксану! Где же ты пропадал столько времени, Мишель?! — притягивая Мишку к пышной груди, с укоризной спросило "чудное видение".  
Малыш? Мишель? Я изумленно уставился на Мишку, беспомощно трепыхавшегося в объятиях администраторши. Он ответил мне страшным взглядом, в котором явственно читалось: " Смени выражение морды, придурок!" И начал в своей неподражаемой манере охмурять перезрелую красотку. Вешал ей лапшу на уши про заболевшую бабушку, клялся, что страдал в разлуке, и спрашивал между делом, не требуется ли реклама салона у метро. А то ему с другом позарез нужны деньги на благотворительную студенческую акцию: "Нет вырубке тропических лесов в дельте Амазонки".  
— Кто такая Амазонка? — не уловив основного смысла, ревниво спросила Оксана. — Ты поэтому так долго не появлялся? Она больше платит за раздачу листовок? Или это твоя новая девушка?  
— Нет. Это подружка Стаса, — быстро сориентировавшись, серьезно ответил Мишка. — Она залетела, и срочно нужны деньги на аборт. Я же должен помочь другу, сама понимаешь.  
— Девушка Стаса? — наконец-то обратив внимание на мое присутствие, переспросила она. Смерила оценивающим взглядом, под которым я почувствовал себя лягушкой, препарируемой острым скальпелем. Создалось впечатление, что меня мгновенно классифицировали, прицепили ярлык, внесли в реестр и, видимо, сочли неинтересным, что нисколько не удивило. После такого своеобразного осмотра Оксана мгновенно перешла на жесткий деловой тон. — Ладно, плачу каждому по двести за час работы.  
— Ну, Оксаночка, давай триста, — промурлыкал Мишка и начал целовать ее в обнаженное плечо.  
Меня передернуло. Черт! Как ему не противно?  
— Ох, что же ты со мной делаешь? — томно спросила она. — Ты же из меня веревки вьешь. Двести пятьдесят.  
— Двести семьдесят, — продолжая применять тяжелую артиллерию, торговался он.  
— Хорошо, — сдалась Оксана и взвизгнула, когда Мишка вместо поцелуя легонько укусил ее. — Ах ты, жеребец! Прекрати! Я же не смогу показаться на глаза мужу!  
Я стоял с раскрытым ртом. И не только я. Девушка-парикмахер, ее клиент и еще парочка женщин, незаметно выскользнувших из-за занавески, завороженно лицезрели развод на деньги. А потом мы положили листовки с рекламой салона красоты "Аэлита" в рюкзаки, сразу получили оплату и потопали к метро.  
— Ну ты даешь, Сабанов, — только и смог сказать я сразу по выходу из теплого освещенного помещения на стремительно темнеющую улицу. — Никак не ожидал, что ты любитель зрелых прелестей. Ты бы еще трахнул ее прямо на глазах у всех.  
— Чего только не сделает бедный российский студент ради выживания в каменных джунглях, но столько водки и такого плохого зрения не бывает, — натягивая дурацкую шапочку с помпоном, фыркнул Мишка. — На мое счастье у Оксаны ревнивый муж, и она страшно его боится, — пояснил он и решительно направился вперед. — За работу, белый раб! Солнце еще высоко.

Вы когда-нибудь стояли у метро, замерзая на пронизывающем осеннем ветру в тонкой куртке не по сезону? Чувствовали себя полным идиотом, раздавая всякую рекламную дребедень? А мимо проходили и пробегали десятки, сотни хмурых, озабоченных людей, которых безумно раздражало ваше присутствие на пути и протянутая рука? Я понимал их чувства. Поэтому не навязывался, а стоял как столб, и скромно держал свой "товар". Совсем другую тактику избрал Мишка. Он скакал туда-сюда, дурашливо рекламировал этот дурацкий салон, вовсю заигрывал с женским полом и стопка разноцветных бумажек таяла на глазах.  
Все-таки Мишка неоспоримо имел дикий успех у женщин всех возрастов, и это подтвердилось в очередной раз. Молоденькие девчонки хихикали и кокетничали, женщины постарше неискренне смущались и пожирали высокого красавца жадными взглядами. Я очень даже понимал их, так как испытывал похожие чувства.  
Мои достижения были куда скромнее. Периодически какая-нибудь бабулька, глядя на дрожащего от холода "рекламщика", из жалости брала листовку и тут же выкидывала ее в ближайшую урну прямо у меня на глазах. И я нисколько не сомневался, что будь она моложе лет на двадцать, то подошла бы к Мишке.

Ведь даже моя бабушка не избежала его рокового обаяния. Причем заочно, по телефону. Однажды меня угораздило забыть телефон и уйти на лекцию. И вместо любимого внука с ней пообщался Мишка, отходящий от очередного ночного загула. Не знаю, о чем они говорили. Но когда я вернулся и кинулся перезванивать, то обалдел.  
— Какой у твоего друга голос! — восхищенно заявила она. — Он мне напомнил твоего дедушку в молодости. Сразу чувствуется настоящий мужчина.  
— "И не только голос, бабушка", — подумал я в ответ. — "Еще у него самый лучший в мире характер, обалденная улыбка, шикарная задница, крепкие узкие бедра и я его хочу. Хочу отсосать у него, хочу дать ему. Хочу быть с ним. Но это никогда не случится, потому что он натурал," — а вслух что-то неразборчиво пробурчал в трубку в ответ на ее восторженные восклицания.  
Последствия наступили незамедлительно. Бабушка самолично купила пряжу и связала нам шапки и шарфы. Мишке достался комплект ярко-горчичного цвета, а мне - нежно-бирюзового. Когда я достал сверток из сумки, в которую она тайком запихала подарки, и развернул, то натуральным образом взвыл и схватился за голову.  
— Я не буду носить этот кричащий кошмар! Твою мать, ну что за отстой!  
И самое ужасное, что денег на покупку чего-то другого нет. Придется всю зиму ходить гламурным пидором.  
— Стаська, ты придурок, — с апломбом заявил Мишка, примерил горчичный ужас с помпоном и стал крутить задом перед зеркалом. — Анастасия Егоровна - настоящее сокровище! Всем бы такую бабушку! Она понимает в киче побольше некоторых, мнящих себя модными дизайнерами.  
Да он просто ненормальный! Я покрутил пальцем у виска и спросил.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты будешь носить пидорский кошмар на голове? Может блесточек тебе присобачим? Для полного ахтунга?  
— Нет, — заматываясь в шарф, отказался Мишка. — Я женскому вкусу доверяю больше, чем твоему. Ты мне друг, но трусы покупаем отдельно.  
— А если тебя гомиком назовут?  
— Кто? — изумился Мишка. — Какой-нибудь ревнивец, от которого девчонка ко мне убежала? Так все понятно. Педик, скорее всего, он, раз его бросили. А этот неповторимый оттенок только подчеркнет мою мужественность и брутальность, — он показал своему отражению язык и прикрикнул на меня. — Быстро примерил бабушкин подарок, неблагодарный!

В общем-то, должен признать, что он оказался прав. И сейчас в кожаной куртке, в шапке, съехавшей набок и в шарфе, обвивающем мощную шею, Мишка выглядел воплощением мужественности. А я даже не пидор. Просто чмо в дурацкой шапке. Кем себя чувствуешь, ощущаешь внутри, то и получаешь на выходе, так тебя и воспринимают окружающие.  
— Эй, несчастный мальчик! — раздался над ухом голос Мишки. — Благодари Наташеньку и Ирочку. Только из-за их доброты я сокращу срок твоих страданий. Они тебя пожалели.  
Он указал мне на двух улыбающихся девушек, стоявших чуть поодаль. Рыжеволосая и брюнетка, обе в мини-юбках. Симпатичные. Все понятно, Мишка сделал стойку.  
— А потянешь? — одними губами спросил я.  
— Когда я был не на высоте? — он ухмыльнулся и выхватил у меня большую часть листовок. — Значит так, я с девчонками пойду по проспекту.  
— И свернешь налево?  
— Это как получится. А ты давай шурши. Встречаемся в девять у того входа. Или нет, лучше в десять.  
— Удачи, кобелина.  
— Удача - это то, что мне понадобится. Спасибо, братан, — серьезно ответил Мишка, пожал мне руку и еле слышно произнес. — Нет, ты видел? Какие куколки! А какие губы у рыженькой? А посмотри на грудь у второй? Пиршество! И все это мне!  
— Иди уже, — хмыкнул я. — И не задерживайся, отстреляйся там побыстрей, а то в общежитие не попадешь после комендантского часа.  
— А ты к нам не хочешь подвалить? — с надеждой спросил он и помрачнел, когда я отрицательно покачал головой. — Что с тобой не так, чувак? Так ведь можно от спермотоксикоза загнуться или кровавые мозоли натереть. Руку не жалко?  
— Себя лучше пожалей. Тебе работать за двоих. Давай вали.

К девяти часам я распихал все бумажки, еще полчаса потолкался в метро, вышел на улицу и прошелся вдоль торговых киосков и магазинчиков, зашел в салон сотовой связи и изучил содержимое витрин. Снова спустился в метро. Где его носит, спрашивается? Так и знал, что он зависнет надолго. Побыстрей и девочки - это не про Мишку. Звонить нельзя. Если он в самом разгаре соблазнения, то никогда не простит мне облома. По идее, можно было уехать, но это же я. Если пообещал, то слово держу. Так дед научил. В общем, выполз я из душного метро, отправил Мишке сообщение и потащился потихоньку по улице, пару раз свернул в переулок и заблудился в темноте. Вот что значит ворон считать, вместо того, чтобы следить за дорогой. Между тем ветер незаметно стих, но резко похолодало и пошел снег. Красиво так, неспешно падал, переливался в свете фонарей. А у меня уже зуб на зуб не попадал. И ни одного кафе или захудалого бара поблизости. Попытался дозвониться до Мишки, он предсказуемо не отвечал. И спросить дорогу не у кого. Пустые улицы. Тут-то, в очередной раз свернув наобум, я и наткнулся на эту неприметную дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

А днем меня навестила Алла. Принесла мои любимые пирожные и рассказала последние новости. Накормила тем и другим до отвала. Все-таки она удивительная девчонка. С первого взгляда производит впечатление неприметной, несуразной серенькой мышки, а на самом деле держит в железном кулаке всю нашу группу, включая нас с Мишкой. Его еще и за яйца держит. Он, конечно, периодически взбрыкивает, бунтует, но ничем хорошим это не заканчивается, и мальчик покорно возвращается в свое стойло. От Аллы не убежишь, как она решила, так и будет. Я не могу сказать, что Мишка стремится ее бросить, но его бунтарской натуре требуется хоть какое-то подобие свободы, поэтому временами он ходит на сторону. Причем не втихаря, а с громкими скандалами и публичными разрывами. А после приползает обратно чуть ли не на коленях, и она, надавав ему по ушам, прощает.  
Преподаватели Аллу тоже уважают. Вообще, в университете наша староста на очень хорошем счету. Умница, отличница. К тому же дисциплину помогает поддерживать и прекрасно справляется с организационными вопросами. А доцент Тепляков, читающий у нас социологию, однажды сказал ей в приватной беседе, что она чрезвычайно социализированная личность, и предложил два билета на спектакль "Дядя Ваня" по Чехову. Алла билеты взяла, поблагодарила и ответила, что с удовольствием сходит в театр со своим молодым человеком. Тепляков сразу все понял и прекратил подбивать клинья, но вздыхать и надеяться не перестал. Когда Мишка узнал об ухаживаниях, то рвался набить эту "интеллигентскую морду". Мы еле удержали его. Он бывает очень ревнивым во всем, что касается Аллы. Оно и понятно. Когда больше года добиваешься внимания девчонки, и вдруг всякие местные с высшим образование и заграничными командировками начинают светить на горизонте своими преимуществами, то поневоле взбесишься. Хотя я считаю, что Мишка с его загулами вполне заслужил небольшую встряску. Нечего борзеть.  
Даже с Пашей у нее полное взаимопонимание, как у двух хищников, поделивших территорию и уважающих силу противника. Я иногда вижу, что Аллу натуральным образом колбасит от желания влезть в наши отношения, но она изо всех сил сдерживается и единственное на что решается - так это на разговоры со мной и осторожные подталкивания в определенном направлении. Вот и сегодня заставила измерить температуру, закутала в плед на свой лад, прикатила с кухни столик, уселась напротив меня в кресло. Потом разлила чай, разложила пирожные, передала приветы от ребят, рассказала о зверствах декана. И началось...

— Стас, сколько еще это будет продолжаться?  
— Что?  
— Изводите друг друга молчанием и ходите вокруг да около как два идиота.  
— Алла, опять? — чуть не подавившись эклером, взвыл я. Когда она уже закончит попытки улучшить чужие отношения? Спрашивается, что человеку неймется? — Сколько можно? У нас все нормально!  
— Если бы все было нормально, я бы и слова тебе не сказала, — строго парировала она и поправила очки, съехавшие на нос. — Посмотри на себя. У тебя глаза как у побитой собаки. Когда нормально спал в последний раз?  
— Я болею, если ты не заметила.  
— Ангина здесь ни при чем. Петренко, мы дружим почти пять лет. Ты, правда, считаешь, что за это время я не изучила тебя вдоль и поперек?  
Я мысленно схватился за голову. Сейчас будет продолжение. Психическая атака - дубль два. Ну почему у кого-то не хватило ума притвориться спящим и не открывать дверь?  
— Алла, я тебя умоляю! Тебе не кажется, что издеваться над больным человеком негуманно?  
— Нет, Стас. Попытка вправить мозг не издевательство, а лечение. Нет ничего хуже недоговоренности между людьми. Почему ты не хочешь с ним объясниться?  
— Не могу, — тихо сказал я. Положил надкусанное пирожное, подтянул колени к подбородку и сжался в комок на диване. — Не мучай меня, пожалуйста.  
— Ты же его любишь, Стас. Признайся наконец, скажи о своих чувствах.  
— У нас сделка. То, что есть - это те отношения, которые изначально были нужны Паше. Мы договорились. О какой любви может идти речь? Ему этого не надо, а я не хочу потерять его из-за глупых признаний.  
— Боже, какими идиотами бывают мужчины, — горестно вздохнула она и потребовала. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Я поднял голову. Алла сидела, забравшись с ногами в кресло, и совсем утонула в его глубине. Вид у нее был задумчивый и какой-то напряженный, словно она решалась в чем-то признаться.  
— Стас, ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что Паша тебя любит?  
— Конечно, нет!  
— Что он тебя ревнует?  
— Снегирева, прекращай. Мы точно поругаемся.  
— Что он боится тебя потерять?  
— Алла, угомонись, — я устало вздохнул и потер переносицу. — На самом деле ты и обо мне многого не знаешь, хоть и утверждаешь, что читаешь как открытую книгу. А уж про Пашу и говорить нечего. Давай лучше попьем чаю, а?  
— Петренко, думаешь я не знаю, что ты был влюблен в Мишку?  
— Что?! — ничего себе поворот! Я с ужасом уставился на невозмутимую Аллу, скрестившую руки на груди. — Как? Когда ты догадалась?  
Она помолчала немного и, чуть подавшись вперед, негромко ответила.  
— В самый первый день. Помнишь, когда мы пошли отмечать начало учебы в кафе? Я сразу увидела, как ты на него смотришь, и о твоей ориентации догадалась.  
— Так ты поэтому не хотела с Мишкой встречаться?  
— Да ты что? — Алла расхохоталась, вскочила и, усевшись рядом, взяла меня за руки. — Стаська, даже не надейся, что меня останавливала дружба с тобой. Не смей думать обо мне так хорошо. Я вовсе не альтруист.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Боялась. Прямо как ты сейчас. По-другому, конечно. Знаешь ведь какая у него репутация. Страшно было, что использует и бросит. Он же со всеми так поступал.  
— И что же произошло, раз ты решилась? — ворчливо поинтересовался я и потянул ее к себе. — Иди сюда.  
Алла, не задумываясь, нырнула в мои объятия, и мы минут пять возились, устраивались в теплом коконе пледа, отпускали шутки, понятные только нам двоим, и смеялись. Только веселье это было ненастоящее, с привкусом горечи. В конце концов она устроила голову на моем плече и продолжила.  
— Помнишь тот день, когда ты встретился с Пашей? Я зашла, а вы барахтались на полу. Помнишь?  
— Да, но не вижу никакой связи...  
— Знаешь, Мишка вдруг взглянул на меня так, как ты на него всегда смотрел, и я увидела совсем другого человека. Словно с него слетела вся внешняя шелуха. И я сразу поняла, что рискну. От разбитого сердца умирают только в книгах и в кино. В общем, попытаться стоит. Иначе всю жизнь будешь думать, а что если бы... Рискни и ты, Стас! Честное слово, лучше определенность, чем ничто из-за страха выяснить отношения. Ты и так ничего не имеешь, так узнаешь есть ли надежда.  
— Тебе легко говорить.  
— Совсем нет. Я прекрасно понимаю, может случиться так, что Паша тебя оттолкнет. И будет законченный идиот, — сквозь зубы произнесла Алла. — Я его тогда прибью, сволочь брюнетистую! Ты только знай, если будет совсем плохо, всегда есть мы с Мишкой. А эклеры из кондитерской за углом и твой любимый чай никогда не переведутся в моем доме. Есть наш кот и место на диване для тебя. Подумай над тем, что я сказала. Пожалуйста!  
— Снегирева, оказывается под твоим железобетонным панцирем и очками прячется романтичная натура. Кто бы мог подумать?  
— Только никому не раскрывай мою страшную тайну.  
— Уговорила, но учти: буду шантажировать.  
— Чем? Тебе никто не поверит, — расхохоталась она.  
— Был бы повод и возможность - все остальное дело техники.  
Так мы попикировались еще минут пять, пока Алла не взглянула на изящные часы, которые Мишка подарил ей на прошлый Новый Год, и не воскликнула.  
— О, уже пора! Сегодня один красивый мужчина ведет меня в цирк. В программе заявлено выступление слонов и уссурийских тигров, и я просто обязана проникнуться волшебством цирковой арены. А ты будь умницей. Не унывай. И решайся!  
Прощаясь, она ласково чмокнула меня в нос и умчалась на встречу с Мишкой.

Я так и остался сидеть на диване. Слегка знобило, побаливала голова, но не было ни сил, ни желания вставать и пить жаропонижающее. Ничего не хотелось делать. В другое время я бы позвонил Паше, чтобы услышать его голос. Знаю, что это выглядит не по-мужски. Но смешная, на первый взгляд, привычка на какое-то время избавляет меня от постоянных раздумий и сомнений. Однако сегодня не стоило так делать. Жестокие и правдивые слова Аллы прочно засели в голове и безрадостные мысли терзали мозг. Я понимал, что она права. Уже давно моя жизнь превратилась в гламурную фальшивку, которой завидуют окружающие, кроме немногих друзей, знающих о ее неприглядной изнанке. Как картина на стене, которая красива издалека, но стоит подойти ближе и сразу видны трещинки, выцветшие краски и налет грязи на полотне. Так и с нашими отношениями. Ушла из них даже та холодная честность, что присутствовала в самом начале. Когда произошло мое превращение в тряпку? Как я стал молчаливой и бессловесной тенью рядом с красивым и успешным мужчиной? Жалким придатком, при виде которого презрительно и недоуменно кривится все его окружение? Нет, я всегда понимал, что не ровня Паше. Но почему продолжаю мириться с поздними приходами, ледяным молчанием, странными, словно бы ненавидящими, взглядами, постоянным присутствием язвительного бывшего любовника? Если честно, внутренне трясет от злости, когда слышу очередную завуалированную колкость относительно своего ума, внешних данных, вкуса и прочего. И сильно чешутся руки надавать козлу Демину по рогам, но хрен увидишь открытую агрессию в изящных словесных конструкциях. Он же юрист высокой квалификации. А выглядеть неадекватным придурком в глазах Паши я не желаю.  
Хотя зачем кривить душой? Знаю, почему терплю. Для меня драгоценно время, проведенное без его свиты, когда Паша становится совсем другим. Наши разговоры и общее молчание, нечастые походы в кафе и кино, на выставки и на концерты. Вечера, когда мы сидим на диване в гостиной, он работает, а я устраиваюсь рядом со своими конспектами, и в конце концов, вытеснив ноутбук, засыпаю на его коленях. И совместные ночи. Паша совсем не холоден, когда мы оказываемся в постели. Бывает, что кончаю под ним по два-три раза за ночь просто от ласк. В такие моменты он только мой, и больше ничего не надо. Это пугает, потому что я чувствую, что теряю себя, свою гордость, чувство собственного достоинства, силу воли и полностью растворяюсь в нем. Но изменилось ли его отношение или все по-прежнему - пока так и не понял.

От уничижительных раздумий меня отвлек звонок. Паша! Я рванулся с дивана, свалился на пол, запутался в пледе, подскочил, отбросил его и побежал на кухню. Схватил телефон со стола и ответил на вызов.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Как себя чувствуешь? К тебе Алла заезжала?  
— Привет! Чувствую себя нормально. И да — на второй вопрос. Мамочка была, лечила, кормила, мозг прочищала, извилины промывала. Обслуживание предоставили по полной программе.  
— Даже так? — слегка растягивая слова, с легкой насмешкой спросил он.  
И я тут же представил, как он сидит в своем рабочем кабинете в темно-сером костюме, так гармонирующем с цветом его глаз. Ноги задраны на стол, рубашка расстегнута на груди чуть больше, чем положено. Черт, у меня сразу встало! Нет, я вовсе не сексуально распущенный. Просто однажды пришлось подвозить в офис документы, забытые Пашей дома. Вот примерно в таком виде застал его, и сорвало тормоза. Кинулся целовать, уселся сверху, рванул рубашку. Он тоже мгновенно завелся, только шептал все время, чтобы я не стонал так громко, и пытался между поцелуями зажимать рот ладонью. Должен признаться, секс на рабочем месте - это нечто. Особенно, в кресле. Ну, а если в кабинет ломится бывший с настойчивостью обманутой жены, то чувствуешь себя актером, снимающимся то ли в порно, то ли в мелодраме. Когда он все-таки прорвался - это был момент моего триумфа. Один вид Демина чего только стоил. Бледный, с закушенными губами. Увидев нас расхристанных, потных, раскрасневшихся, аж позеленел. Стал выговаривать Паше о недопустимом поведении, а тот резко его одернул. Тогда Демин бросил на меня злобный взгляд и, хлопнув дверью, вышел из кабинета. Вообще, конечно, не очень удобно получилось перед той же секретаршей. Пришлось просить ее съездить в магазин, потому что рубашку шефа я уничтожил.  
— Стас, ты там не заснул? — я вздрогнул от окрика. — Почему молчишь?  
— Извини, задумался. Что ты говорил?  
— Что-то ты в последнее время в облаках витаешь, — недовольно проговорил Паша. — Я сегодня задержусь, поэтому не жди, а ложись спать пораньше.  
— Где ты будешь? — непроизвольно вырвалось у меня.  
А сколько раз давал себе зарок: надо сдерживаться и не спрашивать лишнего. Но с некоторых пор это не то что трудно, а похоже просто невозможно.  
— Заеду в клуб на пару часов. Культурная программа для партнеров из Италии, — с некоторой заминкой ответил он. — Ничего особенного, в общем.  
— И Дима там будет? — да что же со мной сегодня происходит?! Косяк на косяке.  
— Ну конечно, как же без его обаяния и умения развлечь?  
— А после? Вы же пить будете? Заехать за тобой? Я могу всех развести.  
— Стас, ты с ума сошел? Сиди дома и не вздумай выходить. У тебя, наверное, температура к вечеру поднялась. Заедет он. Я у Артура Шульгу попрошу, он и поработает водителем. Ладно, будь умницей. К часу ночи скорее всего приеду домой. Отбой, — напористо проговорил Паша и отключился.  
Я осторожно положил телефон и сел на стул. Ничего себе. Совсем стемнело, пока мы разговаривали. По потолку кухни пробегали тени от фар проезжающих автомобилей. Тишину нарушало лишь монотонное капанье воды из крана. Надо бы встать и закрутить. Что-то еще нужно сделать... А, выпить лекарства. Конечно же, я буду умницей, раз столько людей этого хотят. Только посижу немного и заново соберу себя из кусочков... Как же дерьмово. Есть ли, вообще, смыл выяснять отношения после подобного разговора? Я знал, куда Паша повезет иностранцев. Когда-то Шульга чуть было не открыл дверь в клуб Артура моим телом.

Телефон все-таки полетел в стену...


	4. Chapter 4

Знаете, какой был мой самый страшный кошмар с тех пор, как стало понятно, что женщины меня не привлекают? Страх при одной мысли, что раскроется моя ориентация. И тогда окружающие станут относиться не как к равному, а как к выродку, ошибке природы. Я даже семье до сих пор не признался. И не собираюсь. Стоит только представить картинку: единственный сын и внук усаживает рядком своих стариков и делает каминг-аут, а потом вызывает скорую к пациентам с подозрением на три инфаркта, и сразу отпадает любое желание делать признания. Ну да, не дано мне смелости плевать в лицо враждебном миру, и я предпочитаю не выпячивать, по возможности не афишировать свою личную жизнь. Хотя бы потому, что это касается только меня и человека, который находится рядом. А бороться с ветряными мельницами - занятие, может, и благородное, но бесполезное и небезопасное. Да и почему я должен кого-то убеждать в своей полноценности? Тот, чей ум не зашорен догмами и ложной моралью, и без доказательств будет меня принимать. Ведь ориентация - это далеко не самое важное. А фанатичным гомофобам я ничем не обязан. Пусть давятся своей ненавистью и делят человечество на правильных и неправильных, если заняться больше нечем, как вылавливать в каждом прохожем гея или лесбиянку.  
Но должен признаться, меня безмерно изумляют и, что скрывать, раздражают манерные мальчики и мужчины со слащавыми, нарочито женственными ужимками. Они словно кричат на каждом углу о своей гомосексуальной принадлежности. И это бесит! Я мужчина. Мои предпочтения в сексе не делают меня девочкой, несмотря на то, что я предпочитаю быть снизу. И потому, когда вижу нечто, тянущее слащавым голосом: "Противный мальчишка" - то просто хочется въехать кулаком в челюсть. Причем я осознаю, что такое отношение предвзятое, и борюсь с ним, как умею. Каждый сам решает, как себя вести, и не мне кого-то учить. К тому же, не хочу уподобляться ненавидящим нас гомофобам, ведь человек может оказаться интересным, умным и даже приятным в общении. Да что там! Он может стать твоим другом. Случается даже такое. Надо только постараться закрыть глаза на кривлянье и ужимки. Но если быть честным - это нелегко. Поэтому в особо тяжелых случаях есть несложное решение проблемы: развернуться и уйти. Однако в тот вечер у меня не было свободы выбора.

Как я попал в клуб? Да заблудился, пока ждал Мишку, и сунул нос, куда не следовало. 

Дверь сливалась с серой каменной стеной дома сталинской постройки. Я ее поначалу даже не сразу заметил. Просто увидел, что стоит мужик лет сорока и курит, раздраженно стряхивая пепел в тающий снег. Если бы не это периодическое движение руки и огонек на конце сигареты, то и его бы проморгал. Он как будто врос в окружающую обстановку. Какой-то неуловимо угрожающий и в то же время смешной. Лысоватый, невысокий и широченный как шкаф в прихожей у меня дома. Однако вовсе не качок с горой бесполезных стероидных мускулов. И одет только в темную рубашку и брюки. Как-то слишком легко для такой погоды  
— "Наверное, кого-то ждет", — подумал я и, подавив инстинктивное желание уйти из поля его зрения, подошел спросить который час и узнать, как пройти к метро.  
Но не успел даже рот открыть, как попал. Он пристально зыркнул на меня, неожиданно схватил за грудки, встряхнул пару раз и злобно прошипел.  
— Что же ты делаешь, гаденыш? — отпустил, сгреб огромной ручищей за шкирку, как провинившегося котенка. — Где тебя носит? Хозяин твою задницу за такие выкрутасы трахнет и прибьет. Или прибьет и трахнет. А если не прибьет и не затрахает, то я прибью и дотрахаю, чертов педик. Вот за что мне эта канитель? Одна возня с вами, шлюхами.  
— Ну и красноречие, — не успев подумать с кем говорю, нервно хохотнул я.  
Со мной постоянно так происходит. Ляпну что-нибудь, а после расхлебываю. Но сейчас, похоже, влетел по-крупному. И самое обидное - непонятно в чем дело!  
— Так ты еще и остряк? А ну-ка, пошли. Сейчас тебе вставят по самое не хочу. Сразу расхочется шутить.  
Мужик решительно двинулся к стене, и я с ужасом понял, что меня сейчас натуральным образом по ней размажут.  
— Дяденька, что я Вам сделал? Не надо, — в такой ситуации не до гордости. Он же самый настоящий псих! А я еще пожить хочу. У меня мама, бабушка и дедушка. Их нельзя расстраивать своей преждевременной смертью. У меня безответная любовь, и потому я мало сексом занимался. Мастурбация каждое утро не считается. Короче, Станислав Петренко еще не готов умирать. — Отпустите, пожалуйста! Я больше так не буду.  
— Заткнись! — прорычал он, пнул ногой стену, распахнул металлическую дверь и затащил меня в тускло освещенное помещение.  
Мгновенно накатившее облегчение тут же сменил очередной приступ паники.  
— "Как он узнал, что я гей? И что за херня вообще творится?" — лихорадочно билось в моем мозгу. — "Черт, во что же я вляпался?"  
— Не тормози, щенок! — мужик влепил мне затрещину и погнал по длинному узкому коридору.  
— Эй, да за что?  
— Заткнулся и пошел!  
— Послушайте, не знаю в чем дело, но вы меня явно с кем-то спутали, — пытаясь вывернуться из его лап, быстро проговорил я.  
— Пацан, слушай что скажу, — неслабо долбанув меня об стенку, проникновенно произнес мужик, — Если ты сейчас не захлопнешь пасть и не пойдешь куда говорят, то я тебя так отделаю, что родная мама не опознает. В морге. Не нарывайся на пиздилюну! Понял меня?  
— Понял, понял, — я поднял руки ладонями вверх, показывая что сдаюсь. — Не надо меня бить. Я сам пойду, хорошо?  
— Давай. Но только попробуй дернуться, сразу урою, — хмуро предупредил он. — Иди вперед.  
Голова гудела после удара об стену. Хорошо он меня приложил - как минимум вскочит шишка. И кто снова за язык дергал, спрашивается? Видно, мало получил. А добился только того, что еще больше разозлил этого психованного. Мы шли быстрым шагом по коридору, но я успевал украдкой осматриваться. Стены выкрашены в болотный цвет, затоптанный пол. Ну и помойка. Что за местечко?  
— Не тормози, — прикрикнул мужик и слегка подтолкнул меня в спину.  
Пару раз свернули. Направо, налево. Освещение практически исчезло. Как отсюда выбираться? И удастся ли выйти живым?  
— Заходи, — он втолкнул меня в ярко освещенную комнату, и в первое мгновение свет резанул глаза.  
А потом я проморгался и... понял, что лучше бы ослеп на время!

Я люблю изобразительное искусство, но повесить копию "Страшного суда" Босха* в своем личном пространстве - это определенный сигнал и повод для раздумий о человеке. Лично мне было бы очень неуютно постоянно находиться рядом с подобной картиной.  
— Посмотри на меня! — раздалось требовательное восклицание.  
Фу, какой визгливый бабский голос. Я передернул плечами и перевел взгляд на говорившего. В роскошно обставленном кабинете за столом сандалового дерева развалился в небрежной позе какой-то тип. Откуда знаю что сандаловое? Дедушка плотничает на досуге, а я с детства был на подхвате, и теперь с ходу могу определить породу практически любой древесины.  
— Я сказал, на меня!  
Вот ведь неугомонный. Пришлось посмотреть на обладателя "чудного тенора". И тут меня от увиденного уже натурально перекосило. На бледном узком лице выщипанные брови, чуть подведенные глаза и бесцветный блеск на тонких губах, тщательно уложенные, крашеные волосы, холеные белые руки, печатка на правом мизинце и маникюр. Твою мать, у него накрашены ногти! Я уставился на незнакомца во все глаза, и по выражению на моем лице можно было понять все. А по тому как недобро прищурились блеклые глаза, это "все" владельцу кабинета, видимо, сильно не понравилось. Он надменно приподнял бровь и, постукивая тонкой длинной сигаретой по столу, недовольно произнес.  
— Что-то ты долго Шульга.  
— Так, Артур Федосеич, я не виноват. Сучонок опоздал на полчаса!  
— Прекрати выражаться! — простонал тот и страдальческим жестом приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Ты же знаешь, что я не терплю грубости. Сколько можно повторять?  
— Виноват.  
Я чуть не расхохотался. Ну прямо барин и слуга из школьной программы по литературному чтению. Услышав мое фырканье, они одновременно уставились на меня. Что же, самое время прояснить наконец весь этот абсурд.  
— Э, послушайте... — начал было я.  
— Какие наглые шалавы пошли. Тебе не кажется, Шульга?  
— И не говорите. Пытался пойти на попятную, мол я не я. Меня тут не стояло. Так пришлось скрутить и... — тут он замялся.  
Видно превышение полномочий совсем не поощрялось.  
— Ты же знаешь, что портить товарный вид девочек нельзя, — обманчиво ласково сказал Артур. — Лишу премии, паршивец.  
— А я чо? Я ничо, — пробурчал Шульга. — А не ставьте меня на шлюх! Я под это не заточен! — воинственно прорычал он и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.  
— Олег, что ли, на смене?  
Шульга сверкнул глазами и, отвернувшись в сторону, промолчал.  
— Понятно, — хохотнул Артур.  
И, наконец, обратил внимание на мою персону. Не могу сказать, что мне это понравилось. Кому будет приятно оказаться под прицелом немигающего змеиного взгляда? У меня сразу мороз по коже пошел и захотелось покинуть помещение. Только окон в кабинете, похожем на бункер не было, а проход к единственной двери блокировала туша Шульги.  
— Так-так-так, — мерзким тоном пропел Артур и, выскользнув из-за стола, стал неторопливо приближаться. — Посмотрим что у нас тут. Какой-то ты невзрачный, — скривился он. — Кира совсем нюх потерял. Присылать мне серую банальщину. Куда катится мир?  
Он несколько раз обошел вокруг, рассматривая меня как лошадь на базаре. Я непроизвольно поморщился от ударившего в нос тяжелого сладкого запаха одеколона. Все в этом Артуре было чересчур. Бывают же люди без чувства меры.  
— Слушайте, как там Вас... — снова начал я. И вдруг... — Ай, — подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Этот урод схватил меня за задницу! — Ты что, мужик?! Совсем охренел?  
Со своего места угрожающе, как собака, зарычал Шульга, а Артур расхохотался и резюмировал.  
— Вот значит как! Темпераментная девочка. Надеюсь, что в постели ты такой же крикливый. Клиентам это должно понравиться.  
— Какая я тебе девочка, козел?  
Во мгновение ока я оказался в воздухе, и перед моим лицом замаячила разъяренная рожа Шульги.  
— Слышь, пацан, я тебе что сказал? А? Я тебя предупреждал, курва? Я сейчас твои яйца в бараний рог скручу!  
— Отпусти его, — хмыкнул Артур. — Сейчас мы как раз и проверим яйца.  
Шульга поставил меня на пол, заломил руки за спину так, что невозможно было двинуться, и шумно засопел в затылок.  
— А коготки мы пообломаем, — насмешливо протянул Артур и сжал в кулаке мою мошонку. Да с такой силой, что у меня перехватило дыхание. — У нас большой опыт в воспитании непослушных девочек, — одной рукой он продолжал слегка выкручивать мошонку, а второй расстегнул молнию на джинсах, залез в трусы и стал грубо дрочить мой член.  
Я яростно извивался в стальном захвате и пытался вырваться. Бесполезно. По лицу текли слезы. Но от смеси боли и наслаждения стояло у меня так, что аж яйца ломило.  
— Надо же какая чувствительная детка, — смотря в лицо холодным изучающим взором, мурлыкал Артур. — Член не впечатляет, но в нашем случае это не главное. Задница у тебя что надо. И реакция на стимуляцию хорошая. Пожалуй, с тобой можно делать бизнес. Пообломаем, поднатаскаем. Ну-ка, расслабься, прекрати зажиматься. Я же вижу, что тебе нравится. Все бы отдал за такой стояк.  
И я, не выдержав, сдался. Говорят же, что в такие моменты мужчины думают не головой, а членом. Просто откинул голову на плечо Шульги и перестал сдерживать стоны. Через несколько минут все было кончено. Я обессиленно обмяк в недружелюбных объятиях, а Артур неторопливо вытер руки влажной салфеткой, уселся на диван, изящно скрестил ноги в узких брюках и закурил.  
— Усади его рядом со мной и дай вытереться, — прозвучал приказ.  
Потом он еще что-то говорил, но я не слушал. Тело было здесь, но мысли плавали где-то далеко, в полном астрале. Мишка звал меня с собой? Нет, я правильно сделал, что не согласился. Когда бы еще такое могло произойти? Громила с лицом доброго Дедушки Мороза и повадками наемного убийцы избил меня, манерный пидор насильно отдрочил, а сейчас сижу в измазанных спермой штанах на диване в кабинете сутенера и, наверное, скоро выйду на работу в бордель. К тому же, кажется, я мазохист. Готов поставить свою месячную стипендию на то, что Мишка и вполовину не так увлекательно и познавательно проводит вечер. А ведь говорила мама: "Не ходи, сынок, поздно вечером по пустынным улицам. Не подходи к незнакомым дяденькам." Похоже, это правило работает и после совершеннолетия.

— Кира! — до слуха словно сквозь туман донесся истерический вопль. — А ты не мог раньше позвонить и сказать, что твой протеже заболел? Я же сейчас чуть под статью не попал! Ты в курсе, что в тюрьме нет косметических услуг?  
Ого! Кажется, пока я предавался посторгазменным размышлениям, дело само собой разрешилось.  
— А ты?! — обращаясь уже ко мне, проорал Артур без тени жеманства. — Не мог сказать, что не от Киры? И откуда ты, вообще... Шульга! — зловеще протянул он и обернулся к нему.  
Тот вжал голову в плечи и стоял с видом побитой собаки.  
— Виноват, Артур Федосеич.  
— Идиот, — сокрушенно покачал головой Артур и сказал елейным тоном в трубку. — Кирочка, ты мой должник. Я из-за твой оплошности чуть было не выпустил необученного мальчика к клиентуре.  
Из трубки донеслось возбужденное бу-бу-бу.  
— "Дом Периньон" будет принят в качестве извинения, — милостиво ответил Артур. — Ящик, Кира, не меньше. Нет, пей свою "Вдову"** сам. Натурал? Нет, мальчик наш. Ага, в теме. Очень даже. Интересный, — он бросил на меня мимолетный взгляд. — Да, наверное, стоит попробовать. Тоже целую. Именно туда, — последние слова он прошептал интимным шепотом.  
С громким щелчком опустил трубку телефона, уселся в кресло, придвинул навороченную пепельницу, украшенную кристаллами, к себе и приказал.  
— Рассказывай как ты попал в руки Шульги.  
— Я просто заблудился в незнакомом районе. Увидел его и подошел узнать, как пройти к метро.  
— Гм, — Артур какое-то время пристально смотрел на меня, постукивая указательным пальцем по поверхности стола. — Интересно, интересно. Как тебя зовут?  
— Станислав.  
— Учишься, работаешь?  
— И учусь, и работаю. А к чему все эти вопросы? Разве после случившегося не полагается принести извинения и выпустить меня отсюда?  
— Это всегда успеется. Шульга, плесни ему виски на два пальца и три кубика льда.  
— Я не буду, — попытался было воспротивиться я.  
— Помолчи. И послушай.  
Громила грубо впихнул в мою руку запотевший стакан и остался стоять напротив. Под его тяжелым взглядом я сделал большой глоток, поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
— Какой факультет?  
— Все-таки допрос, — отдышавшись, язвительно констатировал я.  
— Почему же сразу допрос? После того, как мы стали столь близки, могу я узнать чуть больше о том, кому бесплатно оказал приятную услугу?  
Тут я не выдержал и расхохотался. Каким-то непостижимым образом этот диалог на грани абсурда расслаблял. Или начало сказываться действие виски. Не знаю. Но потом уже совершенно спокойно отвечал на задаваемые вопросы.  
— Искусствоведение.  
— Специализация?  
— Русское искусство.  
— Ты ведь узнал художника?  
— Конечно, было бы удивительно не узнать, учитывая, где я учусь.  
— И ты не местный, — неожиданно проницательно заметил Артур. — Наверное, денег постоянно не хватает?  
— С чего Вы взяли? Я работаю курьером.  
— Не смеши. Много ты там зарабатываешь? Копейки! Наверное, только на хлеб с молоком и хватает.  
— Что Вы хотите мне предложить?  
— Умный мальчик, — пробормотал Артур и спросил. — Не хочешь поработать на меня?  
— А кем? — удивился я. — Официантом или барменом не сумею, вышибалой сами не предложите, на кухне работать я не буду. Шлюхой?  
— Шлюхи на соседней улице стоят, а у меня приличное заведение. Мои мальчики работают в эскорте, имеют защиту и хорошие деньги.  
— Ну допустим. Верю, что это именно так. Только я-то Вам зачем сдался? Сами же сказали: серая банальщина, — я осторожно отпил из стакана, но горло все равно обожгло огнем. Все-таки крепкие напитки не по моей части.  
— Так кажется только на первый взгляд. В тебе заложен очень неплохой потенциал. Приятная внешность и фигура. Приодеть, волосы привести в порядок, и станешь настоящей конфеткой. Умеешь поддержать разговор. Но видно, что соображаешь, когда лучше промолчать. Поверь, не так много мальчиков понимают, как надо себя вести, и рано или поздно зарываются. Так неприятно ставить их на место, — он манерным жестом коснулся прилизанной головы. — В тебя же нужные качества уже вложены. Скромность, податливость, понимание своего положения. Взбрыкиваешь по молодости. Это поправимо. И, главное... — он прищурился и похотливо облизнулся.  
— Нет! Я в Ваши садо-мазохисткие штучки не играю! — твердо заявил я. — Не будет этого.  
Он хмыкнул, и щелкнув пальцами, приказал. — Шульга, сигарету.  
— Артур Федосеич, Вы слишком много курите, — осмелился возразить тот, однако кинулся к столу за сигаретами, которые лежали всего в паре сантиметров от Артура, и с услужливым поклоном поднес пачку.  
— Только тебя не спрашивали, — вздорным тоном произнес Артур и с наслаждением прикурил от зажигалки, возникшей в руке Шульги как по мановению волшебной палочки. — Заметь, Стас, ты сейчас сам сказал о садо-мазо, — усмехнувшись, обратился он уже ко мне. — Я, вообще-то, имел ввиду нечто другое. Но ты в себе этого качества не замечаешь и, пожалуй, так даже лучше.  
Все, хватит с меня! Я одним махом допил виски, поморщился и начал было подниматься с дивана, но рычание громилы остановило.  
— Шульга, чувствуешь аромат его ауры? — покачивая ногой, обутой в пушистый розовый тапочек, напыщенно спросил Артур.  
— Запах виски чувствую, — озадаченно пробормотал тот, потянулся ко мне, внюхался, пошмыгал носом и покраснел. — Спермой еще пахнет.  
Тут я не выдержал и заржал. На арене сутенер-дрочер в бабской домашней обуви, а верный телохранитель подрабатывает нюхачом аур. Цирк в борделе. Вечер чудес, блин!  
— Боже, какой идиот, — обреченно сказал Артур и закатил глаза.  
— Виноват, шеф.  
— Клинический идиот.  
— Виноват, Артур Федосеич.  
— Но твое счастье, что ты преданный идиот. Потому и держу, иначе давно бы мел улицу возле моего клуба.  
— Рад стараться! Спасибо за все! — гаркнул Шульга.  
— А ты на коленочки встань, на коленочки, — давясь от смеха, подсказал я.  
И он стал опускаться на пол. Я скорчился от хохота и начал икать.  
— Идиот! Имбецил! — с побагровевшим лицом заорал Артур. — Нет, я не могу! За что? Чем я провинился, Господи?! Встань сейчас же! Нет, у меня сейчас будет удар! 

И вот в такой трагикомический момент отворилась дверь и вошли двое...

Примечания:  
*[ **Страшный суд (триптих)**](http://www.nearyou.ru/bosch/last.html) Иероним Босх — нидерландский художник, один из крупнейших мастеров Северного Возрождения.  
** "Вдова Клико" — марка элитного французского шампанского.


	5. Chapter 5

Я потом не раз думал, как так получилось. Почему не почувствовал ничего особенного в первый момент, когда увидел Пашу. Скорее, больше обратил внимание на его бывшего. Конечно, на фоне яркого, шумного, эмоционального Демина любой отойдет на второй план. Но почему ни одного звоночка, ни одного укола в подсознание? Ведь влюблялся я не в первый раз, и всегда что-то ощутимо менялось и во мне самом и в окружающей действительности. Причем, каждый раз по-разному. Иногда все чувства, ощущения были словно дымкой подернуты, скрадывающей краски, запахи, звуки. Такой была первая любовь.

В шесть лет мое воображение поразил десятилетний сосед по дому. Родители Антона работали вместе с мамой в архитектурном бюро и жили в одном доме с нами. Естественно, мы дружили семьями. Поздравляли друг друга с праздниками, справляли вместе Новый Год. Дядя Вова помогал дедушке строить дом на даче и каждое утро подвозил маму на работу. А бабушка непременно отрезала солидный кусок от каждого пирога, выпеченного в нашем доме, для Комаровых, и отправляла меня на третий этаж с тарелкой, ароматное содержимое которой было накрыто неизменной белоснежной салфеткой. Дверь обычно открывал Антон, и я всегда на мгновение замирал, попадая во власть чар своего личного божества. Меня завораживало его холодное замкнутое лицо, голубые глаза, светлые волосы необычного пепельного оттенка. И, казалось, даже сердце начинало биться реже.   
— Опять застыл? — с легким высокомерием спрашивал он. — Проходи. Мама на кухне, — и удалялся в свою комнату, резаться в стрелялки с очередным приятелем, пришедшим в гости.   
— Кто там? — как-то раз услышал я вопрос, когда Антон только начал закрывать дверь.   
— Пацан с пятого этажа. Мои предки дружат с его матерью.   
— Чего не зовешь третьим?   
— Да он малявка, — презрительно хмыкнул мой Бог и, взглянув на меня, продолжил. — И дефективный к тому же.   
— Дурачок, что ли?   
— Нет вроде, просто заторможенный какой-то. Молчит все время и пялится, словно дырку протереть хочет взглядом.   
Тогда я еще не понимал значения этих обидных слов. Да и не придал им особого значения, созерцая его в лучах солнечного света, лившегося из комнаты. Но запомнил как знак внимания, которого практически не получал. Потом дверь закрылась, а я все стоял в темной прихожей, пока тетя Галя не крикнула из кухни, чтобы заходил.   
Конечно же, Антон не был сброшен с пьедестала. Моя одержимость продолжалась еще года два, и закончилась при очень печальных обстоятельствах. Одним зимним утром, когда глава семьи Комаровых лежал дома в постели с жесточайшим гриппом, тетю Галю сбил пьяный водитель. Грузовик влетел на полном ходу в толпу людей на автобусной остановке. Она умерла по дороге в больницу. Сразу после похорон дядя Вова отправил сына к своим родителям в Казань.   
— А что я могу поделать, Петрович? — сидя у нас на кухне, говорил он моему дедушке сквозь скупые пьяные слезы. — Ребенку нужна женская рука.  
— Отец в таком возрасте парню тоже необходим, — не соглашался тот.  
— Кто за ним приглядывать будет, пока я на работе? У меня же сердце не на месте. Снова жениться? Не будет у моего сына мачехи!   
— Тоже не дело. Давай-ка рюмку подставляй. Выпьем за упокой души твоей Галочки. Хорошая была женщина. Пусть земля будет ей пухом.   
— Наливай, — дядя Вова залпом опрокинул в себя очередную стопки водки и занюхал корочкой черного хлеба.  
Не знаю о чем они говорили дальше, на кухню зашла бабушка и увела меня в комнату.   
В следующий раз я увидел Антона через пять лет, когда по окончании школы он вернулся в родной город. И ничто внутри не дрогнуло при виде длинного нескладного парня с угреватым лицом, выражавшегося матерно через слово, постоянно жующего жвачку и сплевывавшего сквозь зубы. Вот так закончилась моя первая любовь. Матерщина и прыщи погубят все что угодно.

А с Мишкой произошло совсем по-другому. Его невероятная животная энергетика и харизма сразили меня наповал. Мир вокруг заиграл яркими красками, как будто придвинулся ближе, нарушая мое добровольное одиночество и, в конце концов, завладел мной полностью. Его напору совершенно невозможно было сопротивляться. А если еще и не имеешь подобного намерения, то результат предрешен. Он первым подошел ко мне в толпе первокурсников теплым сентябрьским утром.   
— Здорово, чувак, — протянул руку и представился. — Михаил Сабанов. Для друзей Мишка. Что такой хмурый? По маме с папой скучаешь?  
— Петренко Стас. Для всех просто Стас, — я ответил на рукопожатие. — А почему я хмурый, тебя не касается.   
Конечно, он лез не в свое дело. Понятно, я нахамил, но не в ответ на бесцеремонность, а из-за того, что развязный красивый парень мне очень понравился, и это безумно смущало. Внутри него пылал огонь. Высокий, гибкий, смуглый, черноглазый. Он был словно дикий необъезженный жеребец или черная пантера. Мой член тоже без промедления отреагировал. Что скрывать? Одними поэтическими сравнениями сыт не будешь. Трахаться в семнадцать лет еще как хочется.  
Новый сокурсник, между тем, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на грубость, схватил меня за руку и потащил к общежитию.   
— Эй, куда ты меня тащишь? — возмущенно поинтересовался я, не спеша, впрочем, вырываться.   
У него была такая крепкая горячая ладонь.   
— "Пусть не отпускает никогда!" — думалось мне.   
— Пока они там тормозят, надо успеть занять комнату получше.   
— А я-то здесь при чем?   
— Будешь моим соседом.  
— Почему я?!  
— А ты мне сразу понравился.  
На этот "железный" аргумент ответить было нечего. Дальше мы шли молча, и я не мог оторвать взгляд от его шикарной задницы. Он умудрился выбить у коменданта комнату на двоих. Потом я узнал, что эта деловитость была унаследована от мамы, работавшей завучем в школе. Остальных ребят и девчонок селили по трое или четверо, а я, благодаря его инициативе, жил и учился относительно спокойно. Если можно говорить о покое, когда рядом с тобой разгуливает красивый натурал и без стеснения обнажает свое великолепное тело по поводу и без повода, а порой даже занимается сексом. Обычно он заваливался в комнату в обнимку с очередной девчонкой, включал обаяние кота Шрека, и я сдавался без боя. В такие моменты сильно выручали рука, одеяло и стенка, к которой приходилось отворачиваться. По идее, лучшим выходом стало бы отселение в другую комнату, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да и не хотел. Хоть и понимал, что мое чувство безнадежно.   
Под влиянием Мишки я стал не так замкнут и неплохо прижился в группе. Но, главное, мы все делали вместе. Гуляли в общежитии, с размахом тратили свои стипендии за пару дней и голодали до следующего денежного вливания, которое тут же вылетало в трубу, если я не успевал сделать заначку. Пришлось научиться считать деньги и начать трудовую деятельность. Как говорится: нет худа без добра. Вдвоем попадали в передряги, знакомились с девчонками, делили радость и горе пополам. Мишка не отвернулся от меня после того, как узнал, что я гей. Поговорили, конечно, по-мужски. Спасибо Алле. И я знаю, что бы ни случилось, он останется моим лучшим другом, братом, которого у меня никогда не было, и первой взрослой любовью. 

Однако, несмотря на трудности и печали, сопровождавшие мои влюбленности, положение дел всегда было сразу понятно. Есть я, есть человек, есть чувство, взаимное или безответное. Пашу же, кажется, не знаю до сих пор. Он продолжает удивлять. Тот вечер действительно был очень необычным. Не только из-за Шульги и Артура. Я и о себе узнал много нового. К примеру, никогда еще не случалось так, чтобы мое впечатление о человеке менялось с невероятной быстротой. Причем, если в первый момент просто не заметил Пашу, то спустя несколько минут почувствовал к нему дикую неприязнь. Но главным стала встреча с человеком, которого я полюбил не с первого взгляда, как у меня обычно происходило, а постепенно и как-то незаметно.


	6. Chapter 6

После его звонка я так и не смог заснуть. О каком сне можно думать, когда любимый в клубе со своим бывшим? Посидев немного, заставил себя встать и стал собирать с пола детали телефона. Ну вот. Разбился дисплей, треснул корпус. Можно, конечно, потихоньку сдать в ремонт и одолжить на время у кого-нибудь из ребят старенькую модель. Но Паша ведь сразу заметит, а тратить деньги с карточки не буду. Я сразу начал отчитываться о каждой произведенной покупке и менять положение дел не собираюсь, хоть он и повторяет все время, что можно распоряжаться выделенными средствами по своему усмотрению. Теперь придется с ним объясняться. Не люблю разговоры о деньгах, но иного выхода в сложившейся ситуации не вижу. Повздыхав над собственной дуростью, закрутил текущий кран, выпил все полагающиеся лекарства, поколебавшись пару мгновений, растворил таблетку жаропонижающего в стакане, и пошел шататься по квартире с мерзкой пузырящейся бурдой в руках. В конце концов устал от бесцельного хождения, встал у окна и окинул беглым взглядом двор.  
В тусклом свете фонарей ветер подымал с земли и кружил первые хлопья снега, завивая их в маленькие смерчи, мерцал огонек в будке охраны, массивные кованые ворота изредка открывались и впускали очередного жильца на шикарной иномарке, возвращавшегося домой после трудного дня по зарабатыванию больших денег. Автомобиль медленно проезжал по двору, отбрасывая тень на пешеходную дорожку, вымощенную разноцветной плиткой, и скрывался в подземном гараже. Тишина и благодать. Этот дом - самая настоящая сказка, воплощенная в реальности. Купить квартиру можно только по личному разрешению домовладельца, причем каждый кандидат на вселение проходит строжайший отбор, и отказать могут без какого-либо объяснения причин. Здесь все устроено для комфортного проживания. Всего четыре этажа в центре города, бассейн, крытый корт, тренажерный зал, солярий, большая оранжерея, в которой я постоянно пропадаю. Читаю или помогаю садовнику. Паша уже привык находить меня там. На закрытой территории расположены несколько магазинчиков, кафе, салон красоты. Мини-слепок реальной жизни. Только более усовершенствованный. И наслаждаются благами цивилизации члены семей бизнесменов, банкиров, чиновников и бандитов, умудрившихся выбраться живыми из кровавых девяностых, легализовавшихся и наслаждающихся нынешним, относительно спокойным существованием. Последних сразу видно, так же как и меня. Как бы мы ни пытались соответствовать контингенту элитного жилья, все равно выделяемся грубым чужеродным мазком, особенно, на фоне консьержа Петра Владимировича. И неудивительно. Профессор, даже будучи уборщиком, останется интеллигентом. Невозможно передать словами - с каким чувством достоинства он сидит на своем рабочем месте. Это надо видеть.  
Кстати, очень приятный пожилой человек, который сразу проникся ко мне необъяснимой симпатией, и мы как-то быстро нашли общий язык. Его негласное покровительство, вкупе с другими факторами, несколько примирило высокопоставленных жильцов, в первую очередь женщин, с моим присутствием в доме и в жизни Паши, поскольку, Петра Владимировича здесь очень уважают. А к Паше, вообще, отношение особое. Человеку, имеющему хорошее происхождение, влияние, связи и солидный банковский счет, оказывается, прощается многое. А если домовладелец - его одноклассник и друг, то и открытая гомосексуальность не ставится в вину. Во всяком случае на нее предпочитают закрывать глаза как на милую шалость, которую может себе позволить нормальный мужчина, имеющий средства и возможности удовлетворять любые прихоти, вплоть до самых низменных. Потому что в глазах этих дам грязный гомосексуалист только я, а Павел Калиновский - молодой богатый холостяк. И ему всего лишь нужно как следует нагуляться перед женитьбой на правильной женщине. Как сказала однажды супруга прокурора Колядина любовнице владельца закрытого клуба для бизнес элиты Ромнина: "А что Вы хотите? Это такая семья. Они живут по европейским стандартам. И то, что Павел Данилович сейчас с ними в ссоре - не имеет никакого значения. Перебесится, и все вернется на круги своя." То, что в этот момент в кабине лифта находился я, тоже не имело никакого значения, потому как даже собачки, тявкающие в их руках, были достойны большего внимания, чем ничтожная персона какого-то нищего студента. Честно сказать, меня словесный укол нисколько не задел. За полгода тихой травли успел привыкнуть. Но мысль, что возможно из-за меня Паша не может помириться с родными, обеспокоила. Поэтому в тот же вечер поднял в разговоре, тревожащую меня, тему. Он долго хохотал, и я почувствовал себя законченным идиотом.  
— Как я в такие моменты рад, что предпочитаю мужчин. Женщины иногда бывают жуткими монстрами, — вместо ответа сказал Паша и притянув меня к себе, взъерошил волосы.  
— Но, Паш.  
— Спокойно, Стаська. Я порвал со своей семьей задолго до встречи с тобой, все приоритеты расставлены, выбор давно сделан. Я не собираюсь скакать под чужую дудку и жить, следуя чьим-то желаниям. Поверь мне, ты здесь ни при чем, — он невесомо поцеловал меня в макушку. — Не забивай свою хорошенькую головку всякой ерундой и никогда не слушай бабскую стрекотню. Договорились?  
— Ладно, — согласился я и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
В конечном итоге, благодаря влиянию Петра Владимировича или из-за твердой позиции Паши в отношении меня, а может из-за симпатии, проявляемой Сашей, владельцем закрытого кондоминимума, возмущенная буря, поднявшаяся при моем появлении, постепенно улеглась. И соседи даже стали здороваться со мной, переступив через гордость. Так что, сейчас я, можно сказать, блаженствую.

О, приехал Ромнин к своей Марине. Значит, на часах около двух. По нему можно кремлевское время выставлять. А Паша не появился. Я со вздохом отошел от окна и, покружив по комнате, устроился на многострадальном диване. Свалил в кучу подушки, завернулся в плед, дотянулся до столика, на котором лежал пульт, включил плазму и поморщился от громких звуков рекламы, резанувших слух. Да, тампакс - это именно то, что мне сейчас нужно. Совсем расклеился, расхныкался как баба. И дело не только в ревности. Я волнуюсь за него. На дорогах гололед, а Паша до сих пор не удосужился отправить шофера в автосервис, чтобы сменить резину. Подобное легкомыслие ему, вообще-то, несвойственно, но итальянцы совершенно замотали. Серьезный проект, над которым его туристическая фирма работает с июля. А несколько дней назад представители с той стороны приехали сюда, и Паша постоянно в разъездах, занимается ими лично и демонстрирует достопримечательности города, так как от успеха задуманного зависит будущее благосостояние многих людей и процветание предприятия. Вот и дотянул до последнего. Хотя, что это я, как последний дурак, сижу и психую, думая о скользких дорогах? Он наверняка банально набивает мне рога.  
При мысли об измене я внезапно почувствовал, как рушится внутреннее спокойствие, установленное с таким невероятным трудом, подобно хрупкому карточному домику, для разрушения которого не надо прилагать больших усилий, достаточно легкого дуновения ветерка. Стиснул зубы, прижал ладони к лицу, попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание и, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, несколько минут сидел на краю дивана, повторяя про себя: "Все нормально. С ним все нормально. Шульга водит аккуратно. В клубе он не крутит любовь ни с Деминым, ни со шлюхами. Там работа. Работа. Работа. Я должен ему доверять. У меня нет никакого права ревновать. Спокойно. Спокойно, черт возьми!" И... Хреновая терапия! Что-то самовнушение нынче мне не помогает.  
Я резко поднялся, снедаемый желанием разбить что-нибудь вдребезги или разорвать в клочья, как любого из тех красавчиков, что постоянно отираются возле Паши и демонстрируют свои прелести. Смешно, но до встречи с ним чувство ревности было мне незнакомо. А теперь... теперь много чего крутится в голове при виде очередной смазливой сволочи, вознамерившейся отобрать моего мужчину. И все действия подпадают под Уголовный Кодекс. Кто бы мог подумать, что тихоня Стасик - собственник с замашками первобытного дикаря? Никто не знает, чего мне стоит сдерживаться и быть славным приветливым мальчиком. Постояв немного, я направился на второй этаж. Зашел в спальню, рухнул на кровать, зарылся лицом в его подушку и одурел от легкого, еле уловимого запаха. Этот одеколон я подарил Паше на день рождения, и с тех пор он пользуется только им. Ведь это что-то значит?! Это не только потому, что он ему просто понравился? Как бы мне хотелось верить... Но самообман никогда не становится реальностью. Лучше обрубать свои иллюзии на корню, чем позволять сладкой лжи пускать корни в глубину сердца и прорастать в нем травой, дурманящей рассудок.  
Я резко перекатился на другую сторону и уставился в потолок, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Хватит валяться! Хватит ныть! Надо думать об учебе. Много пропущено за время болезни. Да, университет прежде всего. Сейчас пойду, буду читать конспекты, которые принесла Алла, и выкину из головы неверного любовника, гуляющего на стороне. Надо работать на будущее. У меня есть голова на плечах, есть любящая семья и будет хорошее образование. Неважно, что не везет в любви. Вся эта чушь для девочек, увлекающихся дамскими романами. Я вскочил с кровати и помчался вниз с твердым намерением заниматься.

Спустя час нераскрытые тетради стопкой лежали на полу возле дивана, а я метался по квартире и скрежетал зубами. Ярость сменялась оглушительной паникой, ненадолго переходящей в апатию, и по новой. Не выдержал и попытался дозвониться до Паши. Телефон никак не хотел включаться, но после нескольких попыток мне удалось сделать вызов. Абонент недоступен. Я зарычал и дрожащей рукой положил телефон на диван. Еще одного удара он не выдержит. И где Пашу носит? Убью заразу! Только бы с ним все было нормально! Пусть зажигает с кем угодно, ходит на сторону, но возвращается домой целый и невредимый. Чувствуя себя совершенно измученным, я взглянул на часы и понял, что созрел для опрометчивого поступка. Не стоит это делать. Знаю, что сильно пожалею, но сил терпеть больше не было. Решительно взял телефон и, повозившись с ним немного, нашел в списке номеров Сявочку.

Он долго не отвечал. А когда принял вызов, то сначала я услышал обрывки разговоров, смех, музыку. Весело у них. Впрочем, как всегда.  
— Дааа? — с придыханием прозвучало в трубке.  
— Привет, Сявочка. Передо мной-то можно не ломаться.  
— Дааа. Хорошо. Подождите, будьте так любезны, — и проворковал, обращаясь уже не ко мне. — Дорогой, я отойду на минуточку. Мне внезапно звонят из химчистки по поводу шубки.  
Я мысленно хмыкнул. Сявочка в своем репертуаре. В прошлый раз их величество побеспокоила педикюрша, волновавшаяся о красоте ногтей своей клиентуры. Теперь пришел черед работников химчистки. Все в этом мире работают на местную икону стиля. Его собеседник что-то сказал на непередаваемой смеси русского и, похоже, итальянского. И как только он понимает тарабарщину? Хотя это специфика его работы: понимать любой язык и переводить на международный. Любовный. Главное, чтобы у клиента была в наличии конвертируемая валюта.  
— Просто старенькая шубка из рыжей лисички, — донеслось приглушенное. И вдруг в ухо ударил восторженный вопль. Я аж вздрогнул. — Котик, ты купишь мне норку? Хочу дикую. Да! Она отлично будет гармонировать с цветом моих волос.  
Послышались влажные звуки поцелуев и возня. Я обреченно возвел глаза к потолку, опрокинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул ноги. Ну и клоун.  
— Я сделаю тебе дефиле! — раздавалось из трубки. — Шубка на голое тело и черные туфельки. Чулки? А трусики? Пояс и чулки? Какой ты шалун, Пьетро! — кокетливо взвизгнул Сявочка.  
Я зажал рот рукой и попытался подавить смех, неудержимо рвущийся наружу. Представьте себе худющего, высоченного мужика, которому уже за тридцать. А теперь напяльте на него все озвученные тряпки и поймете причину моего веселья.  
— Сява! — строгим голосом сказал я. — Ты мне нужен!  
— Сейчас! — тихо прошипел он. — Я же на работе, — и продолжил реверансы, перемежаемые сюсюканьем и поцелуйчиками. — Пьетро нравится Сявику. Очень. О, да... — через постанывания. — У тебя такой большой. Боже... Я хочу его взять.  
Собеседник о чем-то спросил хриплым изнемогающим голосом.  
— Нет, не в руку, глупыш.  
— Бур-бур-мио?  
— Зачем мне менять руки? А для чего рот? У меня шикарный рот, Пьетро?  
— О, мио-бур-бур! — экспрессивно простонал объект соблазнения.  
— Да, взять целиком, обхватить твой мощный ствол губами. Тебе нравятся мои губы?  
— О...  
— Да! А потом ты жестко трахнешь меня в рот своей дубинкой, истекающей соком любви.  
Я, давясь от хохота, сполз с дивана.  
— Хватит ржать! — раздраженно потребовал Сявочка. — Ты сбиваешь мне рабочий настрой, — и пропел сладким голосом. — Да, жестко-жестко... Какой же у тебя толстый, какой же у тебя длинный! Ах ты мой итальянский жеребец!  
— "Бабушка, а почему у тебя такой длинный хвост?" — передразнил я. — Сява, кончай играть Красную Шапочку. Ты доведешь бедного мужика до инфаркта и лишишь его многочисленное семейство единственного кормильца.  
— Заткнись! Ему всего двадцать шесть, и он только месяц как помолвлен, — фыркнул приятель и продолжил окучивать клиента. — Но прежде дело, Петруччо! Химчистка, — звуки поцелуев. — Да, лисичка... Рыженькая... Я ненадолго. Не скучай.  
Несколько мгновений в трубке слышалось лишь сбившееся дыхание, затем хлопок, звук льющейся воды, потом Сявочка с кем-то перебросился парой слов.  
— Ты как специально, Стас. Умудряешься звонить в самый щекотливый момент. Учти, у меня не больше минуты.  
— И тебе здравствуй.  
— Ты сейчас оторвал меня от знойного красавца! И по твоей милости я стою в сортире вместо того, чтобы сидеть у мужчины на коленях, — не ответив на приветствие, сообщил он.  
— И тебе здравствуй, — с легким нажимом повторил я.  
— Ну здравствуй, занудка. Что звонишь в такой час, невинное дитя?  
— Да так, — неопределенно ответил я. Никогда не умел толком врать, но как есть говорить тоже не хочется. — Ты там случаем не Пашиного итальянца обрабатываешь?  
— Ага.  
— А Паша в клубе? — понимая, что спалился, не выдержал я.  
— Нет, он уехал.  
— И давно?  
— Слушай, зайчик. В данный момент мне сильно некогда. В одном закрытом кабинете сидит красивый мальчик, и в штанишках у него дымится здоровый ствол, не хуже чем у крейсера "Авроры". И я очень не хочу, чтобы выстрел из этого орудия прошел без моего участия. Сявочка хоть и пидор, но как всякий русский человек имеет вирус революции в крови. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Но...  
— Перезвоню тебе через полчаса. Тогда и поговорим, — решительно перебил он и, выключив телефон, прервал разговор.  
Я сидел с трубкой, прижатой к уху, слушал гудки и пытался поймать ускользающую мысль или ощущение. Мне показалось или в словах Сявочки сквозило сочувствие и... легкое злорадство? Нет, чертова паранойя совсем сожрала мой мозг. Он же единственный человек в гадюшнике у Артура, с самого начала отнесшийся ко мне по-человечески. Но прежде я познакомился с Пашей и Деминым...


	7. Chapter 7

Дверь кабинета открылась, и с уверенным видом, присущим настоящим хозяевам жизни, вошли двое. Высокие, плечистые, темноволосые. Обоим лет за тридцать. На этом сходство заканчивалось. Скользнув по одному из них взглядом, отметил хмурое выражение лица, и внимание мгновенно переключилось на его спутника.  
— О, Артурчик в своем репертуаре! — хохотнув, воскликнул белозубый красавец в рваных джинсах, стоивших целое состояние. Это даже мне, не особо знакомому с модными брендами, сразу было видно. Он со странной усмешкой разглядывал меня. — Новый мальчик?  
— Вроде того. Приветствую, дорогой, — томно произнес тот и, сменив тон, степенно поздоровался с хмурым. — Вечер добрый, Павел Данилович.  
— Здравствуй, Артур. Как у нас сегодня дела?  
Хм, а голос у мистера "Мрачность" очень приятный. Если бы не это выражение лица, то... Я как бы невзначай кинул взгляд, и тут же опустил глаза. Оказывается, он тоже пристально рассматривал меня с непонятным выражением на лице.  
— Все в порядке, Павел Данилович. Вашего друга со спутницей встретили и устроили в Сиреневом кабинете. На обслуживание я поставил Сережу. Он не подведет.  
— Хорошо.  
— Выпьете что-нибудь? — спросил Артур.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я за рулем.  
— Конечно же, мы выпьем, — внезапно вмешался красавчик и стремительно подошел к бару. — Что тебе налить, Паша? Бурбон?  
— Ничего. Я же сказал, Дима, — поморщился хмурый. В его голосе слышались явное напряжение и неприкрытая неприязнь. — Не надо делать вид, что не слышал.  
— Зачем ты так, любимый? Я всегда тебя слышу. Сейчас ты слишком напряжен. Нехорошо. Сегодня вечером нам можно расслабиться. Договор заключили. Ну же.  
Красавчик скользнул к нему за спину, ловко стянул пиджак и, бросив его на ближайшее кресло, стал массировать широкие плечи. Потом ладони чувственно скользнули вниз, он обхватил хмурого поперек груди, прикусил мочку уха.  
— Дима!  
— Тихо, тихо, Пашенька. Здесь люди. Ты же не станешь устраивать сцену?  
Хмурый рванулся было, но красавчик удержал его и стал покрывать поцелуями шею. Я почему-то не мог оторваться от непристойной картины, которая заставляла меня краснеть. Смотреть на Диму было очень приятно. Не могу сказать, что он в моем вкусе. Но хорош. Причем, любуясь, я чувствовал тяжелый взгляд того, второго, как будто прикованный к моему лицу. Черт! Извращение какое-то.  
— Хочешь его, Паша? — прекратив поцелуи, внезапно спросил Дима.  
Теперь меня в упор расстреливали две пары глаз. Серые и карие - машинально отметил я и с вызовом уставился на этого нахального Павла. Вот зачем так пялиться? Серьезно, он начал раздражать.  
— Конечно, хочешь, — удовлетворенно констатировал Дима. — Артурчик, чей он?  
— Пока ничей.  
— Как?  
— Так, Димуля, — раздраженно прозвучало в ответ.  
— А поподробнее?  
— Кира обещал мне нового мальчика.  
Повисла пауза.  
— И?  
— И! И чертова шлюшка подцепил триппер. А его сутенер позвонил спустя два часа, после того, как тот должен был быть у меня на просмотре!  
— А это чудо тогда какими судьбами здесь оказалось? — красавчик кивнул в мою сторону.  
— Шульге надо сказать спасибо. Подошел к нему мальчик, примерно подпадающий под описание.  
— И?  
— Он притащил его, и я провел кастинг.  
— И как?  
— Очень неплохо, — удовлетворенно ответил Артур.  
— Подожди. Шульга затащил сюда постороннего мальчика с улицы? А ты что сделал?  
— Ой, Димуля, спокойно. За банальную стимуляцию члена, завершившуюся оргазмом пострадавшего, еще никого не привлекали.  
Дима заразительно расхохотался. Взглянул на меня, словно не веря своим глазам, и покачал головой.  
— Артурчик, ты бы хоть шапочку снял с ребенка. Шарфик размотал.  
— Зачем? — тот непонимающе вздернул выщипанную бровь. — Я человек деловой. Мне не до сантиментов. Поэтому снял то, что требовалось.  
— Ой, не могу! — заржал тот. — Ну ты даешь. Впрочем, малыш действительно неплох, — снисходительно согласился он. — Но у тебя ничего не получится. Это домашний котенок, которому требуется один хозяин. Или, в крайнем случае, два.

Во время их диалога я периодически бросал взгляды на Павла. Он ослабил узел на галстуке и все-таки налил себе что-то в пузатый стакан с толстым дном. А теперь стоял, опираясь о стойку бара, неторопливо пил и рассматривал меня с ног до головы. Да что же такое?! Ненормальный какой-то! Честное слово, хотелось подойти и дать ему в морду! Я сказал, что у него приятный голос? Так вот. Это недостаточная компенсация. Она не покрывает высокомерия и наглости. Есть типы, думающие раз у них куча денег, то им все можно. В общем-то, жизнь доказывает, что так оно и есть. Но чего можно хотеть от простого пацана? Чего он добивается, сканируя меня?  
В конце концов я взбесился. Гляделки? Отлично. Поиграем с дяденькой. Когда он понял, что я не намерен отводить взгляд, то в глазах вспыхнул огонь, рот скривился в усмешке. Как будто принял молчаливый вызов. Красивые, кстати, глаза. Темно-серые. И ресницы. Любая девчонка отдала бы все за такое богатство. Прямой нос, четко очерченные губы. То, что надо. Как раз по мне. Ямочка на подбородке. Он очень даже ничего. Чем-то напоминает Мишку. Только то, чем тот с первого взгляда сражает окружающих, в этом мужике скрыто глубоко внутри. Словно заретушированная фотография. Все идеально, выверено до миллиметра, ни единого изъяна. Однако чувствуется, что в нем таится темное звериное начало, надежно спрятанное под тонким слоем цивилизации. Но только попробуй затронуть и полыхнет. На подсознательном уровне меня всегда привлекали такие мужчины. Стоп. Что это было? Я рассматривал его и признал, что этот козел в моем вкусе? Нет. Быстро отвернуться. Любовь моей жизни - Мишка, и нечего заглядываться на всяких богатых придурков.

— Димуля, ты сухой и скучный прагматик! А я творческая личность. И любой, особенно, ничего из себя не представляющий типаж, вызов моему профессионализму.  
— Артурчик, не проще ли дождаться, когда залечит триппер протеже Киры?  
— Одно другому не мешает. Мальчики разные, понимаешь?  
— Нет, не понимаю. Что ты в нем нашел? Обычный мальчишка. На каждом углу полно таких помойных зверушек. Разок трахнуть можно, но не более.  
Они все спорят. И, правда, какого черта прицепились? Я жрать хочу, я спать хочу, мне подрочить пора на бесценный образ любимого и на боковую. А тут развернулась полноценная дискуссия на тему: "Годится ли мальчик с улицы в элитные проститутки?" Да уж, начинаешь понимать старое выражение: "без меня меня женили".  
— Сними шапку.  
— Что? — я пораженно уставился на хмурого.  
— Ты слышал.  
— С чего бы?  
— Входя в помещение, надо снимать головной убор. Или тебя не учили хорошим манерам? — съязвил он.  
— Входя в это помещение, снимают трусы, — решив упираться до последнего, не остался в долгу я. Как же он меня бесит! — Или ты не деловой человек?  
— Шульга.  
— Сию секунду, Пал Данилыч, — с энтузиазмом сказал тот и, подскочив ко мне, содрал с головы шапку. — Шарф разматывать?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Доволен, козел? — злобно спросил я и пригладил вихры. Вечно путаются, да и подстричься давно пора.  
Он молчал и где-то с минуту просто смотрел. Потом пробормотал.  
— Совсем ребенок, — и, повысив голос, обратился к моему персональному дрочеру. — Господин директор, ты случайно не удосужился узнать его возраст? В каком он классе?  
— Павел Данилович, парнишка сказал, что студент, — прекратив препираться с Димой, растерянно ответил Артур.  
— С каких пор ты стал на слово верить? И когда спросил? До или после проверки на профпригодность? — и не дождавшись ответа, приказал Шульге. — Обыскать.  
— Эй! — заорал я, не дожидаясь, пока громила подступится к телу. — А нельзя попросить меня показать студенческий? Я глухой, слепой или что? Или как? Обращайся так со своими клубными шлюхами, козел!  
После моих слов наступила звенящая тишина. Только слышно было, как позвякивают кубики льда в стакане у Павла, он стоял с непроницаемым видом, словно я не оскорбил его только что во второй раз. Ну чего он так смотрит?!  
— А мальчик-то зубастый, — рядом сел Дмитрий, твердой рукой взял меня за подбородок и повернул к себе. Его губы почти коснулись моих.  
— Не смей, — негромко произнес Павел.  
— Кого ревнуешь, Паша? — теплые пальцы скользнули по скуле, прошлись по губам. — Забавный и глупый. Одно удовольствие с таким играть. Правда, любимый?  
— Отпусти меня, — я вырвался из его рук и отодвинулся на другой конец дивана.  
— Покажешь свои документы? Пожалуйста, — Павел выделил последнее слово.  
Я, ничего не ответив, достал из внутреннего кармана студенческий билет и протянул Шульге. Он незамедлительно передал его по назначению. Павел раскрыл и прочитал вслух.  
— Петренко Станислав. Второй курс. Университет Культуры и Искусств. Сколько тебе лет?  
— И почему у меня ощущение, что я в отделении милиции? — скрестив руки на груди, насмешливо спросил я. — В чем меня обвиняют, гражданин следователь? И когда придет добрый милиционер? И, вообще, вы нарушаете мои права, не чередуя добрых и злых сотрудников!  
— Артур, и как ты намеревался шлифовать сей неограненный алмаз? — спросил Павел и положил раскрытый студенческий билет на стойку. — Мелкий нахал из провинции. Совершенно несдержанный. Вульгарный. Сомневаюсь, что он элементарный разговор с клиентом сможет поддержать.  
Надо же какая сволочь! И где такие берутся? Я сжал челюсти и попытался подавить накатившее бешенство. В голове словно молоточки застучали. Надо сосчитать до десяти или до ста. Да какой там, в задницу, счет! Урод! Ненавижу его!  
— Через неделю мне исполнится девятнадцать, — задыхаясь от ярости, сообщил я. — И не тебе судить о провинциализме и несдержанности. Это не я силой затащил незнакомого человека в какую-то берлогу, насильно принудил к сексу и подверг незаконному допросу. Очень хотелось бы понаблюдать за тобой в подобной ситуации! А разговор я поддержать смогу. Любой. И в рамках приличия смогу удержаться. Только есть ли смысл метать бисер перед свиньями? Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Понимаю, — спокойно ответил он. — Значит, сможешь?  
— Еще как. Тебе расти и расти до моего уровня.  
— Отлично. Артур, позвони Славе. Пусть проведет его в зал.  
— Что? Какой еще зал?  
— Проверим твои таланты, — гадко усмехаясь, ответил он.  
Я сжал кулаки и вскочил, в очередной раз испытывая желание врезать ему в морду. Гад просто развел меня как глупого щенка! Нет, идиотизм Стаса Петренко - вещь неизлечимая.  
— Павел Данилович, может, не стоит? — осторожно спросил Артур. — Не лучше ли, отпустить мальчика домой?  
— А как же твое желание отобрать лавры у Пигмалиона?  
— Бог с ними. И с лаврами и с желаниями. Мальчиков полно. В крайнем случае, мы знаем, где его найти. Но сегодня все зашло слишком далеко.  
— Верно, Артур! Слишком далеко, чтобы останавливаться на полпути, — весело воскликнул Павел и добавил. — Славе звони.  
Тот с удрученным видом взял трубку и стал набирать номер. Я двинулся было на выход, но Павел схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе.  
— Не торопись, Станислав.  
— Да пошел ты, — буркнул я, но сопротивляться не стал.  
Какой смысл? Этот псих, похоже, самый главный по дурдому. Поэтому расслабьтесь, больной. Один черт, вас поимеют. Он крепко прижал меня к себе и тихо спросил.  
— Что слабо? Закончился гонор?  
— Ага, как же. Не дождешься.  
От близости сильного тела меня слегка повело. Не так уж часто доводилось бывать в мужских объятиях, потому и поплыл. К тому же я не мог не признать, что сложён он как бог, и быть прижатым к такому крепкому мускулистому телу очень волнующе.  
— Эй, ты в обморок не вздумай падать, — Павел прижал меня еще сильнее, и я уткнулся носом в его грудь. — Испугался?  
— Нет, дрожу от предвкушения. Отпусти, а то задохнусь.  
Он с неохотой подчинился и, высвободившись, я увидел непомерное изумление в глазах Шульги и Дмитрия. Отлично. Спектакль разыгрывается не для одного зрителя. Сейчас к присутствующим присоединятся Артур с неизвестным Славой. И мы выступим на бис. Не исключено, что поцелуемся взасос. Надеюсь, до секса на ковре не дойдет. Хотя кто знает, все возможно. Надо полагать, с наличием презервативов проблем не будет. Уверен, мы сорвем овации.

И вот в столь напряженный момент вошел Слава. Или вошла. В общем, с первого взгляда не разобрать. Со второго, если быть честным, тоже. Потому что определить пол существа, одетого во что-то блестящее и накрашенного почище любой девушки, представляло некоторую трудность. Я мысленно застонал. Ну почему? Почему дверь в кабинет не заварена намертво? Кто будет следующим? Страшно представить. И вообще мне неуютно в комнате, набитой геями под завязку. Как Шульга здесь работает? Как хорошо, что есть женщины и гетеросексуалы. Нет, я все-таки сторонник разнообразия, и никогда не буду зацикливаться на общении лишь с себе подобными.  
— Всем привет! — жеманно произнес он. Несомненно, он. — Кто меня хотел?  
Окружающие вразнобой поздоровались. И Павел сказал, кивая в мою сторону.  
— Слава, тебя не затруднит провести Станислава в зал? Посидишь с ним, поведаешь о тонкостях работы. И Олега прихвати. Хорошо?  
— Конечно, никаких проблем, — существо с доброжелательным любопытством осмотрело меня. — Привет, малыш. Меня зовут Сявочка. Пойдем? — он протянул мне руку и тепло улыбнулся. — Не бойся. Ничего страшного с тобой не случится.


	8. Chapter 8

Очень хотелось и этому Славе сказать пару ласковых, чтобы все наконец были охвачены моим вниманием. Но как такого обидишь? Посмотришь и сразу понятно - большой ребенок. Только накрашенный сверх меры и какой-то слегка потасканный, что ли. Или, правильнее сказать, увядающий. Видимо, профессия уже наложила свой отпечаток. Этот Сявочка - наглядный пример того, что даже в случае крайней нужды на панель лучше не ходить.  
— Станислав, — поколебавшись пару мгновений, буркнул я и пожал протянутую руку.  
И мгновенно возникло дежавю, но на сей раз все было более запущенно. Артур просто скромник по сравнению со своим ночным мотыльком. Маникюр, розовый лак, пальцы унизаны кольцами. У нас в группе даже девушки скромнее ходят. Наверное, никогда не пойму, зачем мужчины делают с собой такие вещи.  
— Пойдем? — он легонько потянул меня к выходу.  
Я тоскливо посмотрел вокруг, понимая, что зря посчитал кабинет Артура непригодным местом для обитания. Темно-бордовые с золотым тиснением обои, Босх и морды богатых извращенцев давят на психику? Ерунда! Всегда можно закрыть глаза и посидеть тихонько в уголке. Может быть получится сойти за предмет обстановки и не придется идти практиковаться в искусстве эскорта и элитной проституции.  
— Уже передумал? Что же ты так быстро? — усмехаясь, спросил Павел.  
И меня в очередной раз переклинило от злости. Между нами не просто искры вспыхивают. Возникает самая настоящая химическая реакция, но на выходе не мирный атом, а взрывы, разрушения и жертвы. Поэтому лучший выход: находиться как можно дальше друг от друга. Но это пока не в моей власти, к сожалению. Значит надо потерпеть, пока ситуация не переменится. Демонстративно проигнорировав издевательскую реплику, я позволил Сявочке отвести себя к выходу. Будь что будет. И надо постараться потихоньку сбежать. Выйду на минутку в туалет, чтобы припудрить носик, к примеру. А там поминай как звали. И забуду об этом вечере, как о кошмарном сне, словно его никогда и не было. Но буквально сразу, как гром с ясного неба, прозвучала фраза, похоронившая мои надежды. И, правда, как можно было быть столь наивным и думать, что он не просчитает, как я могу поступить? Сволочь!  
— Шульга, присмотри за мальчиками, а то коридоры узкие, темные. Мало ли что произойдет. И в зале приглядывай. Освещение у нас и там неяркое, вдруг кто ребенка обидит? Понял меня?  
— Так точно, Пал Данилыч.  
Шульга как-то незаметно оказался рядом со мной. Вцепился в воротник, причем с такой силой, что ткань опасно затрещала. Я мгновенно вызверился. Между прочим в этой куртке еще ходить и ходить, и неизвестно, когда удастся купить новую.  
— Если порвешь - придется компенсировать. Готов потратиться?  
— Отпусти его и просто иди следом, — приказал Павел и, обращаясь ко мне, интимно произнес. — Если порвется, я все компенсирую, Стасенька.  
— Какой я тебе, Стасенька, мудак? — понимая, что заносит самым безобразным образом, грубо спросил я. А какого хрена он себе позволяет? Можно подумать, не видно двойного подтекста, вложенного в невинную, на первый взгляд, фразу. — Тебе не давали разрешения так ко мне обращаться. Или мы когда-то переспали?  
— Пока нет, но все еще будет. Возможно. Вот смотри, ты уже повысил меня до мудака. С таким стремительным развитием отношений и до романтического свидания с первым поцелуем недалеко. А после прелюдии, пожалуй, можно и переспать. Любишь шелковое постельное белье?  
— Предпочитаю спать на хлопковом, — машинально ответил я и осекся. — Издеваешься?  
— Нет, малыш, я серьезен как никогда, — он отсалютовал стаканом. — Удачи. Слава, я на тебя рассчитываю. Не подведи.  
— Когда я подводил, Павел Данилович? — кокетливо спросил тот и мягко подтолкнул меня вперед. — Пойдем, Стасик.  
— И еще, скажи Ивану Иванычу, чтобы накормил. На его усмотрение, но что-нибудь сытное.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Сявочка.  
Когда мы выходили, я услышал вопрос, заданный Дмитрием с глубочайшим удивлением в голосе, и осознанно задержался, чтобы услышать дальнейший разговор.  
— Паша, ты сошел с ума? Возиться с нищим отребьем из захолустья? Не узнаю тебя.  
— Я всего лишь навсего последовал твоему совету немного расслабиться, — ответили ему с легкой издевкой в голосе.  
— Однако странный способ.  
— В любом случае до тебя мне очень далеко.  
— Все еще дуешься?  
— Уже нет, Дима. Уже нет.  
— И почему я тебе не верю?  
А потом Шульга взял меня за плечи и вывел в полутемный коридор.

Я безнадежно оглянулся на выход, от которого удалялся все дальше и дальше. Как бы мне хотелось оказаться в своей комнате. Неожиданно опостылевшее общежитие показалось родным домом. И Мишка, гад, не звонит. Понятно, что помочь он ничем не сможет. Но сам-то в порядке? Подозрительно, что за все время даже сообщение не скинул.  
— Не глазей по сторонам, — прикрикнул Шульга и подтолкнул меня в спину.  
Нет, ну чего же достала эта тупая горилла со словарным запасом из десятка слов и примитивными рефлексами! Врезать бы ему, но боюсь, что после столь опрометчивого поступка придется собирать собственные части тела со стен и пола.  
— Саша, зачем же так грубо? — укоризненно спросил Сявочка. — Мальчик волнуется. У него первый раз.  
— И последний, — воинственно сказал я.  
— Как же вы меня задолбали! Первый раз, последний раз. Тонкая, хрен ей в рыло, душевная организация. Что там еще? А! Первое, ствол ему в зад, трепетное чувство. А Шульга, бездушная сволочь на зарплате. А не желаете ли отсосать? — он резко провел ребром ладони по горлу.  
— Нет, не желаем, тем более у тебя есть кому отсасывать.  
И тут я с удивлением увидел, как краска залила грубое малоэмоциональное лицо Шульги, кончики ушей аж заалели. Он смущенно крякнул, повертел головой, словно воротник рубашки сжимал горло, и почти умоляюще произнес.  
— Давай не будем? Пойдем, а?  
— Ладно, — смилостивился Сявочка и предложил. — Срежем путь через кухню?  
— Не возражаю, — кивнул Шульга.  
Мы цепочкой двинулись вперед. Шли, наверное, минут десять, причем они показались вечностью. Меня даже потряхивать стало от раздражения. Не люблю ожидание неизбежного. Всегда хочется, чтобы неприятное поскорее случилось и прошло. А мы все шли и, казалось, что это никогда не закончится. Возникло ощущение нахождения в сумеречной зоне, как будто коридор был зоной вне времени и пространства. Этому весьма способствовали тусклый свет, исходивший от светильников на стенах, глухие звуки наших шагов и сопение проклятого Шульги.  
— Ты мог бы дышать не так громко? — в конце концов раздраженно спросил я, потому что начал потихоньку звереть. — И подальше от меня?  
— Нет.  
— Вот спасибо.  
— Заткнись и иди.  
— Мальчики не ругайтесь, — умоляюще сказал Сявочка. — Я реально заболеваю от выбросов негатива в атмосферу, и моя нежная, чувствительная кожа тускнеет, теряя чудесный перламутровый оттенок. И как работать после ужасной душевной травмы и потери товарного вида?  
— Ох, еб твою мать!  
— Саша!

Сявочка решительно открыл дверь и шагнул на порог. Я вошел за ним и очутился в шумном помещении, наполненном людьми. На кухне, сверкающей чистотой, кипела бурная деятельность. Из больших кастрюль, стоящих на плите, валил пар, на сковородах скворчало и шипело что-то пахучее. К серебристому стеллажу, на котором стояли тарелки, накрытые крышками, постоянно подбегали официанты, ставили их на подносы и исчезали. От ароматов готовящейся пищи у меня сразу закружилась голова, потекли слюнки и заурчало в желудке от голода. Хаосом режиссировал розовощекий дед, округлый со всех сторон как воздушный шарик. Громовые раскаты его баса, казалось, заполняли все пространство, и заставляли поваров и официантов двигаться со скоростью света.  
— Шевелитесь, бездари! — грозно шевеля усами, орал он и хмурил кустистые брови. — Пять минут назад надо было подать чертового угря на восьмой стол. На что вы вообще годитесь, позорники?  
— Шеф-повар? — поинтересовался я у Сявочки, с интересом рассматривая странноватого деда в белой форменной куртке, из-под которой выглядывала тельняшка.  
— Ага. Наш Иван Иваныч, — с гордостью ответил он.  
— А почему он в тельняшке?  
— Двадцать лет работы на флоте. Привычка, — пожал плечами Сявочка. — И клиентам нравится морской колорит.  
— Вы! — проорал дед. — Кто разрешил? Кто позволил?  
— Иван Иваныч, вы уж простите, у нас форс-мажор, — Сявочка с виноватым видом кивнул в мою сторону. — Шеф приказал как можно быстрее провести мальчика в зал. И попросил накормить.  
— Хм, тогда ладно, — шеф-повар окинул меня придирчивым взглядом и констатировал. — Худой как щепка. Студент, наверное? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, подвел итог. — Будем кормить мясом.  
— Я здесь ничего есть не буду.  
— Почему это? — прорычал Иван Иваныч.  
— Не по средствам.  
— Меня твои финансы не волнуют. От Козлова голодным еще никто не уходил. Будешь есть! Мне не надо еще одного Сявочку на свою голову. Бледная спирахета, а не мужик! — заявил он и отвесил подзатыльник долговязому парню, проходившему мимо. — А ну-ка, шустрей, черепаха! Клиенты ждать не любят.  
— Я не хочу быть мужиком. Я тайна, чудное видение. Эфемерность - неотъемлемая часть моего внешнего облика, — театрально заломил худые руки Сявочка. — Зачем Вы так со мной, Иван Иваныч?  
— Затем, что жрать надо, а то ветер унесет чудное видение, и клиент будет в поисках тебя ползать по койке с лупой. Шмат сала в рот и побольше!  
— Лучше бы член побольше пожелали, — хихикнула жертва красоты. — Так мы пройдем?  
— Идите, — милостиво разрешил шеф-повар и укоризненно обратился к Шульге, который что-то торопливо жевал. — Саша, прекращай хватать куски. Они только что со сковородки! Загубишь желудок. Он же не луженый. И зайди после смены, я приготовил печеночный паштетик для твоей мамы.  
Тот, облизывая жирные пальцы, молча кивнул. Я неверяще покачал головой. Ну прямо большая и дружная мафиозная семья. И меня прочат проститутом в российский филиал сицилийского клана. А когда стану своим человеком, то удостоюсь чести заходить на кухню, буду носить Мишке паштетики и куриные ножки с работы, и стану чувствовать себя полезным членом... общества.  
— А ты, студент, не вздумай отказываться от моей еды! — напоследок крикнули мне. — Шульга проконтролирует.

И это называется крутое заведение? — презрительно спросил я после того, как нас устроили за маленьким круглым столиком в укромном уголке зала.  
Честно говоря, совершенно не впечатляло. Никакой позолоты, шикарной мебели, здоровых хрустальных люстр или чего-нибудь в таком роде. Опять чертов приглушенный свет, тихая ненавязчивая музыка и декор жемчужно-серых тонов. Впрочем, мне подобное ненавязчивое оформление пространства как раз нравится. Но предпочтения нынешних богачей известны, чем помпезнее, тем лучше. А зайдя сюда, любой человек "с хорошим вкусом" почувствует себя, находящимся в затхлом пыльном мешке. Кто вообще станет посещать заведение, при первом взгляде на которое не видно больших денежных вливаний? Кстати, мою мысль подтверждало довольно-таки большое количество незанятых столов. Странные вкусы и предпочтения у некоторых рестораторов. Неужели его никто не консультировал?  
— Чудак, — улыбнулся Сявочка. — Знаешь, сколько стоит такая мнимая простота? Павел Данилович воспользовался услугами известного дизайнера из Швеции. Почти год нервотрепки со всякими согласованиями в инстанциях, рассмотрением разных дизайн-проектов, ремонтом. И, пожалуйста, посмотри какой невероятный результат! — с гордостью воскликнул он.  
— Вижу, что посетителей практически нет, — хмыкнул я и потянулся к стакану с водой.  
— Просто еще не время. Основная публика подтягивается ближе к двенадцати. И это место для своих. Владельцы, знаешь ли, не гонятся за известностью.  
— Ну-ну. Конечно, гей-забегаловке, предоставляющей секс-услуги не требуется навязчивая реклама.  
— Да ладно. Сюда приходят люди вне зависимости от ориентации, присмотрись, — он сделал широкий жест рукой. В зале действительно сидела разномастная публика. — Наше заведение славится гарантированной конфиденциальностью, абы кого сюда не пускают, внимательным отношением к каждому гостю, хорошей кухней и есть мы. Здесь самые лучшие мальчики.  
— Прямо-таки и лучшие, — я покачал головой, отказываясь взять меню, которое попытался всучить, незаметно подошедший, официант.  
Тогда он просто положил книжечку в кожаной обложке на стол и тактично удалился.  
— Допустим, не все. Но один точно вне конкуренции, — не стал спорить Сявочка и кокетливым жестом заправил за ухо высветленную прядь. — Слушай, а что ты такой злой? И как ты вообще сюда попал? Очень странное отношение к будущей работе и к тому, кто ее предоставляет.  
— Спроси Шульгу, — с нескрываемым злорадством в голосе предложил я.  
— Саша?  
Шульга втянул голову в плечи и завел старую песню.  
— А я что?  
— Знаем, ты ничто! — агрессивно рявкнул в ответ Сявочка. — Говори, хватит ломаться!  
Я поразился произошедшей с ним метаморфозе. Вот дает! Они тут все, похоже, отменные актеры.  
— Перепутал с другим человеком, — нехотя, сквозь зубы процедил Шульга и неожиданно занервничал. — Я пошел.  
— Куда?  
— У выхода постою. Не хочу вам мешать.  
Он быстрым шагом пошел через зал, петляя между столами и двигаясь какими-то странными зигзагами. Мы с Сявочкой непонимающе переглянулись.  
— Что это с ним?  
— Сам в шоке до разрыва сердечной мышцы, — хмурясь, пробормотал "самый лучший мальчик в городе" и вдруг понимающе протянул. — А, понял. Олег пришел.

— Привет, Сявочка, — к нашему столику подошел парень, выглядевший как мечта любого гея. При взгляде на него встало бы даже у человека, находящегося при смерти. — Из-за чего меня от клиента дернули?  
— Привет, Олег. Ознакомительный момент.  
— Вот это надо ознакомлять? — брезгливо посмотрев на меня, спросил он и с небрежным изяществом уселся напротив. В ухе огоньком сверкнул камушек. — Артур уже находит мальчиков на помойках?  
— Прекрати! — потребовал Сявочка. — С цепи сорвался, что ли?  
— А почему я должен свое время тратить на какого-то задротного пацана?  
— Может быть потому, что таково пожелание сверху? — многозначительно ответил мой защитник и ухмыльнулся в ответ на преувеличенное изумление с оттенком презрения.  
Я с ненавистью посмотрел на Олега. Как же достали презрительные, высокомерные взгляды! Да, у меня самая обычная внешность, старые джинсы и растянутый свитер, нет блестящих манер и выговор провинциальный. Но кто дал им право смотреть на меня как на грязь под ногами? Чем дорогая клубная шлюха, которая продается за хрустящие, лучше обычного человека? И что он вообще о себе возомнил?  
— А сходи на хуй? — обманчиво спокойно предложил я, чувствуя, как накрывает волной ослепляющей ярости, начисто отключающей разум.  
В редкие моменты эмоциональных взрывов люди, знающие о такой особенности, стараются держаться подальше, а незнакомцы огребают по полной. Но, к счастью, происходит это нечасто, и надо сильно постараться, чтобы довести ситуацию до точки кипения, за которой следует катастрофа. Однако сегодня слишком много ублюдков поработало над срывом моей крыши.  
— Нет, шваль, я лучше схожу в твою дырку, когда скажут тебя выдрессировать.  
— Ну-ка, брейк! — злобно прошипел Сявочка и стукнул ладонью по столу. Его лицо пошло безобразными красными пятнами. Он схватил стакан с водой, мгновенно осушил его, с громким стуком поставил и резко выдохнул. — Стас, спокойно! Олег, прекрати ревновать! Никому твой Шульга не нужен. На мальчика вообще глаз положил кое-кто другой.  
— Кто? — одновременно спросили мы.  
— Хм, — прозвучало многозначительное.  
— Что? — воскликнул Олег и почему-то взглянул на меня с жалостью. — Шутишь?  
— Шульга? — переспросил я. — Он-то при чем? Разве он гей?  
— Нет, не шучу, и Саша не гей. Но никто не может запретить влюбиться в натурала, так ведь? А если я потеряю голос после целого стакана ледяной воды, то вы мне ответите, петухи бойцовские. Теперь давайте вопросы, но только по порядку. Кто первый?  
— Я, — снова одновременно произнесли мы с Олегом.  
— Понятно. Значит сначала отвечу на вопрос гостя. Не возражаешь, Олег? — спросил Сявочка.  
— А ты меня будешь слушать, если я скажу нет?  
— Конечно, не буду. Все равно мальчику надо рассказать о специфике нашей работы. Твой пример то, что надо.  
— Да наплевать, рассказывай, — махнул рукой Олег и уставился куда-то в сторону, нервно крутя в руках бумажную салфетку.  
К нашему столику подошел официант и выгрузил с тележки здоровую тарелку с печеным картофелем и отбивными для меня и какую-то рыбу, залитую соусом, для Олега.  
— Сявочка, твой чай со льдом будет позже. Иван Иваныч сам приготовит, — сказал он и, пожелав приятного аппетита, удалился.  
Я с ужасом уставился на гору еды перед собой. И как, спрашивается, осилить такое количество? Студент, конечно, всегда голодный, но все-таки он человек, а не слон. Эх, сюда бы Мишку! Столько жратвы! Я непроизвольно бросил взгляд в сторону, в которую удалился Шульга. Он стоял у выхода, скрестив руки на груди, и грозно смотрел на меня.  
— И чего вы переглядываетесь? — злобно спросил Олег.  
— Влюбились в друг друга с первого взгляда, — вызывающе ответил я.  
— Ах, ты гаденыш, — он стал с угрожающим видом приподыматься из-за стола.  
— Сядь! — жестко одернул его Сявочка и обратился ко мне. — Прекрати, а то когда-нибудь доиграешься, не стоит так шутить. Начинайте кушать, а я буду рассказывать.


	9. Chapter 9

Из слов Сявочки выяснилось, что Олег тоже студент, только он учился уже на последнем курсе, причем образование получал не для проформы, намеревался после получения диплома завязать с нынешним видом деятельности и работать в туристическом бизнесе. А поскольку у "драгоценного" Пал Данилыча во владении, помимо клуба и эскорт агентства, имелась туристическая фирма, то его будущее было делом решенным. В клубе появился по протекции и специализировался в основном на дамах средних лет: русских и иностранках. Отдельным пунктом шли мужчины, предпочитающие пассивный секс. Проблем с последними не было, благодаря его бисексуальности, которая в общем-то не скрывалась. Олег имел дикий успех у своих клиентов, жил припеваючи и зарабатывал очень неплохие деньги, пока пару лет назад не столкнулся с настойчивым желанием некоего очень богатого бизнесмена получить красивого мальчика в личную собственность. Это совпало с переменой статуса на работе. Его взяли в "личное пользование" туристки из Финляндии. Одной даме так понравился галантный русский мальчик, прекрасно владеющий ее родным языком, умеющий развлечь и показать самые интересные места в городе, что она по цепочке передала его приятельнице. И пошло-поехало. Забавность ситуации состояла в том, что клиенткам не требовался секс, так как услугами Олега пользовались лесбиянки. Платили хорошо, работа была на постоянной основе, и он потихоньку, с согласия начальства, перешел в полное распоряжение финнок. Бывшие клиенты, которым дали от ворот поворот, расстроились, но смирились. Но один не пожелал отказываться от Олега и начал планомерную осаду. Подстерегал на улице, в клубе, возле института. Уговаривал, настаивал, пытался купить дорогостоящими подарками и обещанием красивой жизни, шантажировал, устраивал публичные сцены ревности в вузе. Олег молчал, не посвящая никого на работе в свои проблемы, и наделся, что бывшему клиенту надоест преследование или он переключится на более сговорчивого мальчика. В конце концов ситуация накалилась до такой степени, что скрывать происходящее стало невозможно. В один из вечеров телохранители поклонника, озверевшего от несговорчивости, подкараулили Олега, выходящего с клиенткой из клуба, и попытались затащить в машину. Вот тогда и пробил звездный час Шульги, выскочившего на крики перепуганной иностранки, и влет уложившего троих амбалов.

— Он отмахался от троих? — я недоверчиво покачал головой и отправил в рот кусочек отбивной.  
— Ну да, он же в спецназе служил. Крутой мужик.  
Со стороны Олега донесся тоскливый вздох.  
— И ты прямо так сразу влюбился? Как в кино? Героиня влюбилась в мужественного красавца, спасшего ее от верной гибели? Или подожди, наверное, сказка "Красавица и Чудовище" больше подходит, ведь богатого горожанина ты проигнорировал, — насмешливо сказал я.  
— Дурак, — пробурчал Олег и нервным жестом взъерошил волосы. — Я сплю с клиентами и получаю за это деньги, но не продаюсь. И влюбился, конечно, не сразу. Просто раньше я вообще никакого внимания на него не обращал, как на дворового пса, который дом стережет. А когда мы в кабинете у Артура сидели, и ему бровь зашивали, ссадины обрабатывали, я его рассмотрел. Дальше, больше. Узнал, что он не женился, потому что ухаживает за матерью. Она уже десять лет частично парализована после инсульта. Еще он вяжет, цветы выращивает. А заметил какие у него глаза красивые? И он очень стеснительный.  
На последних словах я поперхнулся, бросил вилку и, вытерев рот салфеткой, вытаращился на влюбленного мальчика по вызову. Интересно, повлиял ли нынешний род занятий на его извращенную логику?  
— Стеснительность очень заметна. Меня приложили об стену с огромным смущением, ага-ага. И он же просто-напросто крокодил!  
— Это работа, и он должен ее выполнять. А в жизни Саша совсем другой, и мне не важно красивый он или нет, — холодно отрезал Олег.  
— Да, ты меня удивил. Но глаза глазами, а секс никто не отменял.  
— Ты о чем сейчас?  
— В штанах как дела обстоят?  
— Меня устраивает.  
— То есть у вас было?  
— Все, что у них было, так это пара отсосов, — лукаво улыбнувшись, вмешался Сявочка. — По пьяни в туалете. В общем, полнейший моветон, — Он смешно сморщил нос и отпил из прозрачной чашки прозрачную бурду зеленоватого цвета с кубиками льда. — Шульга теперь шарахается от него как от чумы. И им очень повезло, что Павел Данилович пока не предпринял дисциплинарные меры. Так что вот тебе первое правило. Никаких романов на работе.  
— Спасибо, мамочки. Но "Красотку" я еще в детстве посмотрел под чутким руководством мамы и бабушки.  
— Слышь, Сяв, так парень с малолетства готовился. Фильмы про блядей просматривал. А мы тут, как два идиота, распинаемся и про нашу тяжелую жизнь рассказываем, — подковырнул Олег.  
— И, правда, может расскажешь чего? А то мы переходим от станка к станку, и новые веяния пролетают мимо, пока члены задницу причесывают, — поддержал его Сявочка.  
— Ну вы и сволочи! — рассмеялся я и осекся, увидев Павла и Дмитрия, сидящих за столиком напротив.  
Зрелище было еще то. Павел, откинувшись на спинку стула, с непонятным выражением лица слушал своего любовника, который о чем-то вдохновенно распинался, и изредка оба кидали взгляды в нашу сторону. Вот, что они приперлись? Только их и не хватало для полного счастья. Сейчас будут в рот смотреть. Уроды! Я поставил локти на стол и закрыл лицо ладонями, чувствуя, что нудная головная боль, терзавшая меня уже около получаса, кажется, переходит в новую стадию. Ломило виски, резало глаза и слегка лихорадило. Неужели простудился, пока стоял у метро с дурацкими листовками?  
— Эй, что-то ты бледный, — обеспокоенно воскликнул Сявочка и приложил прохладную узкую ладонь к моему лбу. — Лоб горячий. Заболел?  
— Да нет, ничего страшного. Просто немного лихорадит, — отмахнулся я и вернул разговор в нужное русло. — На что ты вообще надеешься? Допустим, подловил пьяным и отсосал. А дальше что? Мало того, что он натурал. Ты актив! Думаешь, он подставится?  
— Я и не жду, что он под меня ляжет.  
Больше Олег ничего не сказал, да и не требовалось, в принципе. Я смотрел на него и думал. Похоже, это действительно настоящая любовь, если такой привлекательный парень, могущий иметь все по одному щелчку пальца, готов лечь под некрасивого и небогатого натурала, обремененного больной матерью и гомофобией. Я ради Мишки готов сделать тоже самое, но мне намного проще, потому что не придется себя ломать. А объединяет нас то, что мечты скорее всего так и останутся несбывшимися.  
— Жалеешь меня? — неожиданно спросил Олег, хищно прищурился, больно сжал мои пальцы, наклонился через стол и вполголоса проговорил. — Себя пожалей, девочка. Если попадешь в мои руки, я тебе целку сломаю и щадить не буду. Учти.  
— Губу закатай, размечтался о целке. Обращайся к своему Шульге за анальной девственностью.

Говоря так, я не лгал, но все равно слегка лукавил. Мой первый раз произошел, наверное, достаточно поздно. Но он случился и был не единственным. Практически в самом начале учебы меня просчитал один третьекурсник из местных. Ходить вокруг да около он не стал, а просто-напросто дождался очередной гулянки на нашем этаже, после которой я проснулся с дикой головной болью в чужой квартире. И попутал, потому что такого еще не случалось. Пока лежал, пытаясь сообразить что к чему, и как меня вообще угораздило очутиться непонятно где, появившийся словно ниоткуда незнакомец, представился Костей, деловито растворил таблетку в высоком стакане с водой, заставил выпить и велел еще поспать. Пришлось послушаться, потому что все равно чувствовал себя умирающей рыбой, выброшенной волной на берег. Проснулся я к концу дня в объятиях своего "спасителя". От нескромных прикосновений член стоял колом. А потом чувство полнейшей опустошенности и бессилия помешало как следует сопротивляться неспешному и уверенному напору наглых губ и настойчивых рук. И хотел ли я на самом деле, чтобы он оставил меня в покое? Сейчас даже и сказать не могу. Несмотря на то, что Костя был фантастически терпелив и нетороплив, в мой первый раз было больно. Очень. К тому же ужасно бесили нежные словечки, просьбы потерпеть еще чуточку и обещания, что скоро станет хорошо. После случившегося секса Костя предложил встречаться, и я согласился. Вероятно, это было нечестно с моей стороны, но и с его стороны ни о каких чувствах речи тоже не шло. Так что я не стал заморачиваться мыслями о совести. Наша связь продержалась месяца два. И это было очень долго, если учесть, что мы совершенно не подходили друг другу. Разные взгляды на жизнь, не совпадающие интересы. А трахался он так, как будто вальс танцевал. Не спеша, размеренно, чуть ли не на счет раз-два-три. В конце концов я пришел к закономерному выводу: нет никакого смысла продолжать тягомотину. Как ни странно Костя очень расстроился, стал взывать к чувству благоразумия, уговаривал не спешить и как следует обдумать решение. Однако все его ухищрения лишь подстегнули мою уверенность, и я ни минуты не жалел о сделанном. Лишь изумлялся сам себе, до сих пор не понимаю, как можно было встречаться так долго со столь занудным типом?! Отсутствие нормального секса предсказуемо заменила дрочка, так как по известной причине я не спешил искать партнера. И если бы сейчас моя задница попала в руки Олега, ей пришлось бы очень нелегко. Но в любом случае я был полон решимости не допустить ничего подобного.

— Хочешь сказать, что у кого-то на тебя встало? — зло рассмеялся Олег и пригубил из бокала. — Что творится, а? Люди трахают все, что шевелится.  
— Так ты тоже девственность потерял, когда пошевелился?  
— Не могу понять, Сява, что в нем нашли? — проигнорировал мой вопрос Олег.  
— А ты не видишь? Он чистый, — не глядя на нас, отстраненно ответил тот.  
— Да уж, не только мою регулярно уши и член, но и ежедневно опрыскиваю одеколоном, — я снова посмотрел на Павла, наши взгляды встретились, и меня словно кипятком окатило от темного непонятного чувства в его глазах. Я тут же слишком торопливо отвернулся, кляня себя за несдержанность. Сявочка покачал головой и вздохнул.  
— Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо, — сказал они и продолжил. — Я не в смысле гигиены. Ты чистый, неиспорченный мальчик без особых запросов. Существует категория клиентов, которых невинность и простота чрезвычайно привлекают. Есть яркая звезда на небосклоне, а есть девчонка из соседнего двора. И иногда человека с тонким вкусом тянет на вареную картошку и кусок колбасы, именно для таких случаев предназначен Стас.  
— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул я, нисколько не задетый, казалось бы, обидными словами. В чем-то он был прав. Нет во мне блеска и изысканности, да и не надо.  
— Если из таких соображений, то я, пожалуй, тоже не прочь покусать сардельку, — Олег вскочил, потянул меня за руку и попытался притянуть к себе. Ему это почти удалось, но меня резко схватили за плечи и притянули к чьему-то крепкому телу.  
— Разве я разрешал трогать его руками?  
— Павел Данилович, я ничего такого не хотел, — растерянно сказал Олег.  
— А что ты, собственно, хотел?  
— Это была просто шутка, и ничего больше.  
— Ты в следующий раз шути поосторожнее, Олег.  
Павел развернул меня и, впившись цепким взглядом в лицо, настойчиво сказал.  
— Поехали со мной, Стас.  
Я молчал, но внутренне весь кипел от возмущения. Не забыв, впрочем, в очередной раз отметить, как приятно находиться в его крепких объятиях. И, черт, у него стояло! Не слабо стояло. Неужели на меня? Господину надоела красная и черная икра с шампанским? Забавно.  
— Эта колбаса не продается, — неожиданно вырвалось у меня, и у Павла изумленно расширились глаза. А потом вид у него стал встревоженный.  
— Что? — растерянно спросил он. — Какая колбаса?  
— Мальчик, похоже, бредит, Павел Данилович, — невинным тоном ввернул Сявочка и дернул Олега за руку, принуждая сесть. — У него, кажется, жар.  
Моего лба тут же коснулись прохладные твердые губы, и я блаженно зажмурился, как кот, которого почесали за ухом. Не бывает так хорошо от прикосновений того, кого невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Наверное, со мной действительно творится что-то странное. Я вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что готов стоять вечно, прижатым к его телу, и наплевать на окружающих. А после можно будет списать временное помешательство на болезнь. Напряжение, благодаря которому мне удалось продержаться весь вечер, растаяло в один миг, голову покинули последние здравые мысли, кроме одной: меня пытаются куда-то увезти.  
— И, правда, ты весь горишь. Пожалуйста, поехали, — моей макушки коснулась рука, ласково погладила и скользнула на шею. Другой рукой Павел приподнял мое лицо за подбородок, повторив. — Пожалуйста.  
И неожиданно до меня дошло то, что не давало покоя в течение всего времени. Что не так с его взглядом и с ним самим.

В детстве мама постоянно сетовала на мою излишнюю, по ее мнению, жалостливость и чувствительность к чужим страданиям и бедам.  
— Стасик, — говорила она, обрабатывая мои синяки и ссадины, когда я в очередной раз приходил домой, подравшись за какую-нибудь идею. — Меня очень радует, что ты такой добрый и неравнодушный. Но пойми, всем несчастным в нашем мире помочь невозможно. Ты просто разорвешь свое сердце. Оставь хоть кусочек для себя, иначе до добра это не доведет.  
Одного она не понимала. Я не мог по-другому тогда, не умею теперь. Но зато научился скрывать свои чувства, во многом из-за ориентации, проявление которой помогло осознать, что не все стоит делать открыто. Хотя бы ради собственного самосохранения. Но если чье-то несчастье явственно бросается в глаза, то просто ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Павлу было очень плохо. За напускным высокомерием и весельем скрывалась боль. Такой взгляд был у собаки с перебитыми лапами, которую я нашел на железнодорожной насыпи, когда мне было тринадцать. Это черное беспросветное отчаяние я видел в глазах Игоря Алексеевича после очередного отказа мамы выйти за него замуж. Он держался из последних сил, а потом я вышел за ним на лестничную площадку, и мы просто молча курили, не говоря ни слова. Не знаю помогло ли мое молчаливое присутствие, но вернувшись за праздничный стол, он шутил и смеялся. И сейчас, как только стало понятно в чем дело, то я не раздумывал ни секунды и согласился ехать с Павлом. Принятие решения лишило последних остатков сил. Ощущая себя участником сюрреалистического действа, я почувствовал, что меня взяли на руки, как маленького ребенка, вскользь увидел шок и негодование на красивом нервном лице Дмитрия, Сявочка дернулся было из-за стола, и на сей раз его решительно остановил Олег. А Павел, не обращая ни на кого внимания, зашагал прочь, прижимая меня к груди...

Звонок, нарушивший тишину квартиры, вырвал меня из воспоминаний. Объявился Сявочка. Я машинально бросил взгляд на часы. Уже половина шестого. Какие же у него длинные полчаса. Но зная его, ничему не удивляешься. Из сумбурного разговора с нетрезвой звездой клуба стало понятно, что Паша с Деминым действительно привезли гостей, а около двенадцати за Калиновским заехали мужчина и женщина, и он, извинившись, уехал с ними. На мою просьбу описать внешность парочки, Сява отреагировал с нездоровым энтузиазмом и минут десять распинался о том, какая безвкусная и блеклая мочалка была та девка, и самая настоящая вселенская несправедливость, что всяким грымзам достаются шикарные мужики. В общем гадать, кто бы это мог быть, не представлялось возможным. Впрочем ничего другого я не ожидал. На его оценочной шкале традиционно три метки: все бабы страшны как смертный грех, все мужики шикарны по определению, и Сява - суперстар. Но попытаться-то все равно стоило. Поняв, что больше ничего нового не услышу, я свернул разговор, с трудом отпинавшись от назойливого приятеля, желавшего пообщаться. На повестке унылого и безрадостного утра стоял всего лишь один вопрос. Где носит Пашу и с кем?


	10. Chapter 10

Чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным, я встал и направился в ванную. В зеркале отразилась бледная, помятая рожа. "Красавец", ничего не скажешь. Веки красные, вспухшие, под глазами круги, на голове "воронье гнездо". Придется смириться с тем, что в конкурсе "Мисс Вселенная" мне не победить. Собственно, не больно-то и хотелось. Но слегка взбодриться все-таки не помешает. Я решительно открыл кран, собрался с духом, задержал дыхание, сложил ладони ковшиком и, не раздумывая, плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Есть вещи, отношение к которым сформировалось у меня с раннего детства, и что бы ни случилось, останется неизменным. Больше всего на свете не люблю рисовую кашу с тыквой, умывание холодной водой и слишком пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Мама смеется и говорит, что ее сын самый консервативный человек на свете, совершенно не желающий что-либо кардинально менять. И я даже знаю, от кого мне досталось это наследство. А дедушка, напротив, становится на мою сторону, так как считает, что постоянство в привычках, симпатиях и антипатиях - черта, присущая серьезному человеку. Если бы он узнал, как стремительно и кардинально менялось мое мнение о Паше, то, вероятно, сильно бы изумился. И, наверное, расстроился. Причем не только не он, а вся семья. И не только по поводу непостоянства. Но если с Пашей у меня и дальше все будет настолько плохо, как сейчас, то скоро и скрывать станет нечего.  
Я, не глядя, протянул руку, взял пушистое полотенце с полки и стал вытирать мокрое лицо. Именно в этот момент с тихим щелчком открылась входная дверь, послышалась какая-то возня, смешки, шепот и шиканье. Что? Я замер на месте и напряженно вслушивался в звуки, раздававшиеся из коридора. С кем он пришел? Неужели притащил домой проститутку? Или это друзья? Ничего не понимаю. Паша никогда так не делал. Неужели конец всему? У него другой любовник? Наверное, наша связь давно ему наскучила, но он все не решался сказать. А новый мальчик, значит, не выдержал и настоял на выяснении отношений. Ясное дело, любому надоест ждать, пока опостылевшего любовника выпнут за порог. Хотя, что за бред я несу? Паша и нерешительность - вещи несовместимые. Тогда что? Он колеблется из жалости? Или все дело в привычке? Прожить вместе три года - нешуточный срок. Умом я понимал, что нет никакого смысла стоять в ванной и строить догадки. Надо выйти. Но страшно, невыносимо страшно при мысли о том, что самые ужасные догадки могут подтвердиться. И что мне тогда делать? Как жить дальше? Я просто не смогу без него. Внезапно кто-то тоненько, жалостливо заскулил, и моя нерешительность испарилась в мгновение ока. Вдруг что-то случилось, и может потребоваться помощь!

Первым, кого я увидел в коридоре, был Паша. Он сидел на корточках перед картонной коробкой и практически засунул в нее нос. Вид у него был озабоченный и какой-то озадаченный, что ли. У меня тут же отлегло от сердца. Жив, невредим и, кажется, совершенно трезвый. Рядом с ним стоял Александр. Тот самый друг детства и домовладелец. Однако странно, что Сявочка его не узнал. Или Паша уехал из клуба не с ними? Ничего не понимаю. Но все равно было очень приятно увидеть именно их, после того как накрутил себя, боясь выйти из ванной.  
— Ну вот! — расстроенно сказал он, когда увидел меня. — Говорил же, что ко мне его надо было занести. Теперь сюрприза не получится, — он прикоснулся к плечу Паши, привлекая внимание ко мне, и улыбнулся во весь рот. — Привет, Стаська!  
— Привет, Саша. Здравствуй, Хельга, — это очередная девушка нашего любвеобильного миллионера. Модель из Эстонии. Очень красивая, но такая бледная, хрупкая и холодная, что кажется статуэткой из горного хрусталя. За глаза мы зовем ее Снежной Королевой.  
Вообще он меняет девушек чаще, чем какая-нибудь модница наряды, и редко кому из них удается продержаться больше месяца. Причем, абы с кем Александр не встречается, предпочитает охмурять моделей или королев красоты. Вкусы у него ничем особенным не отличаются, однако есть одно непременное условие. Девушка обязательно должна быть высокой блондинкой. Казалось бы, что с такой репутаций ненадежного, ветреного человека они должны обходить его за версту. Тем более, что Александр похож на лягушонка. Большой рот, детские веснушки. Ходит вечно расхристанный. В общем никакой солидности. По виду никогда не дашь реальных тридцати лет. Но деньги и веселый, жизнерадостный характер делают чудеса. Честно, я даже не могу сказать, что является для девушек решающим фактором. Но как бы там ни было, они выстраиваются в очередь ради того, чтобы стать его временной подружкой, иметь возможность как следует подоить его кошелек и попытаться привести молодого перспективного холостяка к алтарю. Расставаясь, Александр заваливает своих бывших дорогими подарками и умудряется сохранять с ними теплые дружеские отношения. С Хельгой он встречается уже около месяца. И мне кажется, что у них сложились особенные отношения. Но Паша со мной не согласен. Он уверен, что она повторит судьбу своих предшественниц, и недалек день, когда ей придется бесславно покинуть шикарные апартаменты.  
— Здравствуй, Станислав, — чопорно поздоровалась она и сразу перевела взгляд на Александра.  
И почему он не замечает, как на него смотрят? Такая хорошая девушка! Лично мне кажется, что лучше ему просто не встретить.  
— Стас, почему ты не в постели? — Паша стремительно поднялся и с тревогой взглянул на меня.  
Вид у него был измученный, из кармана пальто торчал галстук, и пробилась щетина. Меня просто захлестнула волна любви и жалости. И я, не тратя время на объяснения, просто подошел, взял его лицо в ладони и прошептал.  
— Я очень соскучился и переживал.  
Он сжал меня в объятиях, перехватив инициативу, и начал целовать, как сумасшедший. Я сначала дернулся, но быстро сдался. Наплевать, пусть смотрят.  
— Ничего себе! Смотри, Хельга, как надо встречать любимого после того, как он явился домой под утро! — присвистнул Александр и воскликнул. — Как жаль, что ты не девушка, Стас. Честное слово, я бы тогда бы сразу на тебе женился.  
Я прервал поцелуй и спрятал покрасневшее лицо на плече у Паши. Все-таки Александр странный, не замечает очевидного у себя под носом.  
— Знаешь, Казаринцев, у тебя настоящий талант. Только ты умеешь парой слов изгадить романтический момент.  
— Ну что ты, друг. Я, может быть, в первый раз в жизни страдаю из-за того, что у меня традиционная ориентация. Ведь твой мальчик - настоящий бриллиант. Хоть заделывайся геем.  
— Я знаю какой он, — серьезно сказал Паша. — И не жалей, у тебя все равно не было бы никаких шансов.  
— Не факт. Я очень обаятельный и привлекательный, — попробовал упорствовать Александр, но был прерван Хельгой, обратившей наше внимание на коробку.  
— Кажется, он описался, — она указывала пальцем на потрепанную коробку, вокруг которой медленно расплывалось пятно.  
Я покосился на Пашу. Интересно, как он отреагирует? Между прочим, пол выстелен дорогим паркетом из дуба. И увидел хладнокровное, невозмутимое выражение на его лице. Ну, собственно, ничего другого и не ожидалось. Потом раздалось недовольное ворчание, рычание, перешедшее в скулеж, и наконец наружу выскочил щенок. Маленький, смешной, с отвислыми ушами и толстыми лапами. Мечта моего детства!

Мы всю жизнь теснились на сорока квадратных метрах. Может быть, поэтому мне сейчас не очень уютно находиться в этой огромной квартире. Вероятно, на неосознанном уровне напрягают большие пространства. С привычкой ничего не поделаешь. Но тогда... Детям нет никакого дела до стесненных жизненных обстоятельств. Как-то раз, лет в пять, я притащил с улицы щенка, которого накормили и тут же пристроили у маминых сослуживцев, живших в четырехкомнатной квартире. После дедушка объяснил мне, что любое животное должно чувствовать себя комфортно, и за это несет ответственность хозяин. Тогда я не особо проникся его словами, поглощенный обидой и разочарованием. А повзрослев, понял о чем он говорил, и полностью согласен. Кстати, сейчас, когда они с бабушкой практически переселились на дачу, там проживают две собаки и кошка. И, несмотря на то, что я с удовольствием провожу с ними время, все равно это животные моих стариков. А о своей мечте мне пришлось забыть до лучших времен. Но как-то так получилось, что однажды проговорился Паше. И неужели...

— Это... для меня? Он мой? — запинаясь, спросил я.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Александр. — Мы несколько часов провели в приюте для бездомных животных. Ты не представляешь какая там вонь. И шум.  
— Ничего страшного. Это же собаки, — не согласилась Хельга. — Как они могут быть тихими?  
— Но по какому поводу? — поинтересовался я.  
— У тебя же скоро день рождения, — сказал Паша и взял подбежавшего щенка на руки, — И три года назад мы встретились. Помнишь?  
Помню ли я? Конечно! Как об этом можно забыть?  
— В день рождения я сделаю тебе еще один подарок, но собаку хотел подарить именно сегодня вечером. А ты не спал, и сюрприз не получился, — расстроенно сказал он и протянул мне серый комочек.  
— Удался! Еще как удался твой сюрприз! — я с трепетом взял щенка. Настоящий красавец! И лапы здоровые, значит вырастет большим. Люблю больших собак. — А кличка у него есть?  
— Пока нет. Это же твой подарок. Тебе и называть.  
— Но зато у него есть все положенные прививки, — вмешался Александр. — Спасибо ветеринару, с которым дружит Хельга. Я подозреваю, что у них был роман, — ревниво добавил он и покосился на нее с подозрением.  
— Саша, с чего ты взял? Мы просто дружим.  
— Ага. И он по дружбе среди ночи осматривал беспородного щенка и делал ему прививки.  
— Да, по дружбе, — подтвердила Хельга и успокаивающе погладила его по плечу. — И еще потому, что я перечисляю средства из своих гонораров на содержание этих собак.  
— Сашка, да ты никак ревнуешь? — рассмеялся Паша и, притянув меня к себе, уткнулся носом в макушку.  
А я все не мог насмотреться на своего пса. Черт! Он самый лучший, самый красивый, самый умный! И как же мне его назвать?  
— Я?! Ревную?! — возмущенно спросил Александр. — Мне вообще незнакомо чувство ревности! Оно противоречит моей природе, взглядам на жизнь и на отношения с женщинами.  
— А как тогда называется твое поведение? — фыркнул Паша, и его ладонь легко скользнула по моему бедру.  
— Это называется контроль, — важно ответил тот и переменил тему. — Дорогие хозяева, а вы случаем не желаете налить гостям того французского коньячка?  
— Понятно. Контроль, значит? Оказывается, ты не совсем безнадежен, — Паша стиснул мою ягодицу, и я вздрогнул от нахлынувшего возбуждения. — Дружище, ты же знаешь где в твоем доме бар.  
— Намекаешь, что особого отношения к домовладельцу не предвидится? — Александр скинул пальто, помог раздеться Хельге, взяв ее шубку из искусственного меха, галантно пропустил даму вперед и с одеждой в руках прошел следом за ней в комнату.

— Пашка, что ты делаешь? А если бы они заметили?  
— Люди с широкими взглядами непристойности не видят. В упор, — хрипловато сказал он и сжал меня еще крепче. В задницу упиралось красноречивое свидетельство его возбуждения, и от этого я сам возбудился еще больше. Щенок недовольно заворчал. — Ревнует, — рассмеялся Паша. — Твоя собака. Ты уже решил, как его назовешь?  
— Пока нет. В данный момент меня больше занимает чей-то стояк.  
— О, он подождет. И в любом случае у нас нет выбора. Саша не уйдет, пока не утолит свою тягу к общению.  
— Остается только надеяться на Хельгу с ее невероятным чувством такта, — я повернул голову, и Паша поцеловал меня в уголок рта. — Ужасно хочу отблагодарить тебя за подарок!  
— Успеется. Сначала выздоровей, и выспись, — он поцеловал меня в висок и я, застонав, резко повернулся к нему.  
Спустил щенка на пол, вцепился в его пальто и решительно притянул к себе.  
— Пашка, я достаточно здоров, чтобы заняться сексом. Сегодня! Сейчас! Не могу больше терпеть! Я просто заболеваю от того, что тебя так долго нет во мне! — он стоял и с непроницаемым видом смотрел мне в глаза. Но по тому, как еле заметно дрожала его нижняя губа, было понятно, что он тоже хочет, но сдерживается изо всех сил. Когда Паша такой уязвимый, то у меня напрочь срывает крышу! — Хочу тебя, — прошептал я и впился в его губы.  
— Стаська, что же ты со мной делаешь? — простонал он и целиком отдался в мою власть.  
Под ногами крутился и поскуливал щенок. Александр пару раз крикнул, сообщая, что коньяк разлит и греет мертвое стекло, а это непорядок. А мы все целовались и не могли остановиться. Я расстегнул его рубашку, потом ослабил ремень, рванул молнию, скользнул рукой в брюки и сжал стоявший член. Паша подхватил меня, заставляя обвить его бедра ногами, и как-то незаметно моя спина оказалась прижата к стене и, черт возьми, кажется, все шло к быстрому, жесткому сексу без прелюдий, который обычно случался у нас после долгого перерыва.  
— Нет, я все-таки серьезно подумаю о смене ориентации! — в дверном проеме стоял Александр с двумя бокалами, наполненными золотистой жидкостью, и восхищенно качал головой. — Ребята, вы знаете, что потрясающе смотритесь вместе? Надо будет задействовать вас в качестве моделей для рекламы моего нового проекта.  
Я нервно расхохотался, а Паша легонько боднул лбом стену и глухо проговорил.  
— Казаринцев, ты маньяк и извращенец. Даже не надейся, что я дам согласие на съемку и размещение фотографий в твоем проспекте.  
— Такая страсть не должна пропадать зазря! Вот кто сейчас это видел? Я, собака и коньяк.  
— И хватит! — решительно заявил Паша, отпустил меня, застегнул ширинку и повернулся лицом к Саше. — Лучше замолчи, а то натравлю на тебя Сявочку.  
— Это тот крашеный высокий мальчик, который строил глазки моему шоферу в клубе? — поинтересовался Александр, шагнул к нему навстречу и сунул в руку бокал. — Кстати, очень интересный типаж. Тоже можно задействовать. Жаль, что он Сергея напугал. Я бы снял их вместе.  
— Я смотрю, тебя ничем невозможно пронять.  
— Что касается работы, действительно, ничем, — серьезно ответил Александр и пригубил коньяк. — Тебе ли не знать? Ты ведь сам такой, Пашка. Я, понимаешь ли, решил, что для привлечения иностранных инвестиций неплохо будет показать свою толерантность по отношению к сексуальным меньшинствам. Напечатаю проспекты и календари. Буду вручать ограниченному кругу лиц. Хорошо придумано, правда?  
Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, не исключено, что нас бы это покоробило и, возможно, даже обидело. Но Александр на деле подтверждал свои слова о терпимости многолетней дружбой и непредвзятым отношением. Он не гнушался пожимать руку посетителям гей-клуба, куда мы как-то затащили его на Новый Год, не брезговал сидеть с ними за одним столом и выпивать на брудершафт, оставаясь при этом натуралом до мозга костей.  
— Саша, я пас. И Стасу не позволю.  
— А блондинчик? — с надеждой спросил тот.  
И тут я совершил большую глупость. Как всегда ляпнул, не подумав. Нет, впору брать нож и отрезать язык, если от него одни неприятности!  
— Блондинчик разводит амуры с Пьетро, — сказал и прикусил язык, поняв, что проболтался, и теперь придется объяснять, откуда мне это известно.  
Вряд ли Паше понравится, что я звоню и выспрашиваю о нем у его же работников. Идиот!  
— Сявочка окручивает Пьетро? — с ужасом переспросил Паша.  
— Ну да, — подтвердил я, изумленный тем, что он не обратил никакого внимания на мою осведомленность.  
— О, нет! Только этого мне не хватало!  
— А в чем дело-то? — непонимающе спросил Александр.  
— Да ты не знаешь, — отмахнулся от него Паша и медленно сполз по стене, обхватив обеими руками голову.  
— Пашка, ты чего?  
— Стаська, этот Пьетро - внук мадам Софи.  
— Нет!  
— Да! И как мне теперь это разруливать? У него же недавно была помолвка. Я думал, что он натурал.  
— Сявочка что-то говорил о помолвке, — убитым голосом подтвердил я и, присев рядом с ним, обнял за плечи.  
— Она звонила мне сегодня и сказала, что лично прилетит на подписание договора.  
— Ох!  
— Кажется, наше сотрудничество накрылось. А все из-за того, что ее внук запал на Сявочку. Не понимаю, как они могли столкнуться?! Я же приказал, чтобы мальчики перед глазами не мельтешили! Как это могло случиться?  
— Так, — вмешался Александр. — Я хочу быть в курсе. Во-первых, очень не люблю чувствовать себя идиотом. Во-вторых, может сумею что-нибудь посоветовать, — он уселся у противоположной стены и крикнул. — Хельга, пожалуйста, принеси диванные подушки и коньяк! У нас тут намечается коридорное пати. А вы... — требовательно обратился к нам. — ... давайте-ка рассказывайте в чем дело. С самого начала и со всеми подробностями.  
После того, как мы уселись вдоль стен, Александр посетовал, что нечем закусывать. И Паша вспомнил о коробке с деликатесами, которую передал для меня Иван Иванович. Оказывается, ее забыли в машине. Они немного поспорили о том, кто за ней сбегает. Предсказуемо победил Александр, схватил ключи, врученные ему с большой неохотой и помчался на улицу. Вернулся он очень быстро, и у меня вырвался удивленный возглас при виде большой коробки с логотипом клуба. Мы тут же ее распотрошили. Шеф-повар не поскупился и положил всего по чуть-чуть. Мои любимые отбивные, свой знаменитый печеночный паштет, куриные рулетики, салат из морепродуктов и фирменный десерт.  
— Вот теперь я готов! — предвкушающе потирая руки, воскликнул Александр, схватил ближайшую отбивную руками и со зверским выражением на лице скомандовал. — Приступайте!  
Мы переглянулись, Паша кивнул, и я начал рассказывать...


	11. Chapter 11

Началось все с того, что на второй год совместного проживания Паша решил как-то отметить дату нашей встречи и вручил мне авиабилет на швейцарский курорт. Я сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Ну не нравятся мне места скопления богачей. С иностранными языками не особенно дружу. С богатыми русскими тоже. При виде меня они кривятся и смотрят так, словно на моем лбу выжжено большими буквами: "Он не нашего круга." В общем-то, так оно и есть. И к горным лыжам всегда был равнодушен. Паша выслушал все доводы и сказал, что забронировал номер в тихом семейном отеле, где невозможно встретить шумных российских бизнесменов, а тихие семейные пары и пенсионеры из Европы опасности не представляют и простят плохое знание английского языка. Можно подумать, подобное общество намного лучше. Что там делать целую неделю без Паши, которого задерживали дела в фирме, я не представлял. Тем более в канун католического рождества. Он, правда, обещал прилететь к новому году, однако это было очень слабым утешением. В конце концов я предсказуемо взбрыкнул и категорически отказался куда-либо ехать. Молчаливое противостояние продолжалось несколько дней. Билет лежал на видном месте в гостиной и мозолил глаза. Новенькие чемоданы, купленные специально для поездки, пылились у шкафа в спальне. Паша молчал, но лучше бы он продолжил убеждать. Пусть бы даже ругался! Утром молча завтракал, не говоря ни слова, целовал меня и уходил на работу. Вечером молча ужинал и работал до поздней ночи, разгребая предпраздничные завалы на работе, а я лежал в постели и, как последний идиот, ждал его. Когда же он приходил, то тихо раздевался, чтобы не разбудить меня, притягивал к себе и засыпал. И таким немудреным способом сломил мое упрямство. Я не выдержал и за два дня до отлета сдался.

Рассказывая, я вспомнил каким образом мы помирились, и стиснул зубы. Как же давно у нас не было секса. Скорей бы уже выздороветь!

— Хорошо, я согласен, — помнится, сказал я. — Сделаю, как ты хочешь.  
Он даже голову не повернул в мою сторону. Сидел за столом, тщательно пережевывал традиционный утренний тост и запивал черным кофе. Я стоял, опираясь спиной о холодильник, смотрел ему в затылок и чувствовал как накатывает глухая досада. Что еще ему надо? Извиниться? Неужели так сильно обиделся? Или уже изменил планы? Может он со своим Деминым решил лететь? При мысли о его бывшем мне стало нехорошо. Какой же я дурак! Почему раньше об этом не подумал?  
— Стаська, ты прости меня. — Паша поднялся, с шумом отодвинул стул, подошел ко мне, взял за руку, отвел к столу и усадил на колени лицом к себе. — Я давил на тебя. Это было очень некрасиво. Но мне очень хочется, чтобы после болезни ты отдохнул в тишине и покое. К тому же, предстоящая неделя будет просто безумной, и я все равно не смогу уделять тебе время. Возможно, даже буду ночевать на работе. Что тебе здесь делать? Езжай, а?  
— Ладно, полечу, чего уж, — согласился, но думал только о том, что Демин постарается не упустить свой шанс и попытается подобраться к Паше, чтобы возобновить отношения. Упорства и хитрости ему не занимать. И не исключено, что пока я буду прозябать в комфортабельном гостиничном номере среди швейцарских снегов, у меня уведут мужчину. Отличный подарок на новогодние праздники. Но озвучивать свои мысли, понятное дело, не стал. — Обживусь к твоему приезду, ознакомлюсь с окрестностями и барами.  
— Умница ты моя! — Он начал целовать меня.  
Я не ответил и позволил его языку хозяйничать у меня во рту, его рукам ласкать мое тело, и как-то незаметно мы очутились на полу, причем Паша оказался снизу. Но член, как всегда, был во мне. Впрочем такое положение вещей не продлилось долго. Я предсказуемо оказался на спине, потом на коленях, он притянул меня за бедра к себе, жестко, без особых церемоний снова вошел в мое тело, за несколько минут довел до оргазма и только после этого кончил сам. Какое-то время мы, полностью обессиленные, лежали на теплом полу, и снова целовались. Тогда-то Паша и признался, что еще никогда и ни с кем столько не целовался.  
— Это хорошо или плохо? — спросил я.  
— Это волшебно, — он с неохотой поднялся, окинул меня взглядом и предложил. — Пошли в спальню.  
— А как же работа?  
— К черту! Сегодня моя работа: доставлять тебе удовольствие. Чего хочет мой мальчик? Кофе в постель? Эклеров?  
— Секса со сливочным маслом, — рассмеялся я и ухватился за протянутую руку. — И побольше, побольше...

Если бы не мадам Софи, я бы умер от скуки в маленькой гостинице, рассчитанной на проживание не более пяти человек. Снег, тишина, до ближайшего жилья полчаса ходом. Телевизор только в гостиной. Незыблемое правило заведения : покой клиентов превыше всего. Завтрак, обед и ужин по расписанию, как в армии. Если проспишь, то не останешься голодным, но давиться разогретой едой под неодобрительными взглядами обслуги хуже, чем в компании молчаливых соседей. Вместе со мной в гостинице встречали рождество чопорная супружеская пара средних лет, кажется, англичане, и маленькая сухонькая старушка - по виду совершеннейший одуванчик. И если первые надменно игнорировали мое присутствие, то она наоборот отнеслась со всем радушием. На третьи сутки, когда я уже лез на стены, не мог без содрогания смотреть на снег за окном, прочитал скучную, толстую книгу, которую в другое время растянул бы на пару недель, пришлось собраться с духом и выйти вечером в общую гостиную. Места у телевизора оккупировали англичане, я тихонько пробормотал на своем ужасном английском приветствие, уселся в кресло у камина и незаметно задремал. Проснулся от ощущения, что меня с любопытством разглядывают. В кресле, стоявшем напротив моего, сидела бабулька лет этак семидесяти. Типичная такая старушка, каких полно в европейских городах. Смуглое морщинистое лицо, волнистые седые волосы, собранные в высокий пучок, строгое темное платье с высоким воротом, вязаная шаль на плечах, корзиночка с рукоделием, православный крестик на тусклой золотой цепочке у самого горла. Православный? Но по-настоящему поражали ее глаза. Темно-голубые, искрящиеся ярким живым блеском, совсем юные и очень доброжелательные.  
— Привет, — плохо соображая спросонья, пробормотал я и громко зевнул.  
— Привет, — с легким акцентом ответила она и представилась. — Меня зовут Софи.  
— Станислав. Так Вы русская? — надо же, никогда бы не подумал.  
Я с интересом разглядывал старушку и решительно не находил в ее облике ничего славянского.  
— Наполовину.  
— А другая половина?  
— Итальянская, — она молодо, звонко рассмеялась и заявила. — А Вы мне нравитесь, Станислав. Не часто можно встретить такую чудную, наивную непринужденность в нынешних молодых людях.  
— Извините, со мной случается. Сначала ляпну, потом подумаю, — я покраснел и потер припухшие глаза.  
Не стоило засыпать в такое время, как бы теперь не пришлось полночи ворочаться без сна. Но у живого огня было так тепло и уютно.  
— О, нет! Только не извиняйтесь. Пойдемте-ка лучше пить чай с пирожками. Здесь выпекают очень вкусные пирожки по старинному семейному рецепту, который передается из поколения в поколение. Вы проводите меня?  
— С удовольствием, синьора. Но ужин уже прошел, — нерешительно заметил я.  
— О, пожалуйста, только не синьора. Уж лучше мадам. И не переживайте, для нас чай будет.  
— Мадам Софи? Договорились. А Вы, пожалуйста, обращайтесь ко мне на ты, — я подивился ее уверенности в том, что нас обслужат, но спорить не стал, и мы направились в столовую.

Потом, когда я узнал, что владелицей гостиницы была мадам, все непонятные моменты прояснились. И должен признаться, мне очень польстило то, что ради моей скромной персоны она отошла от строгого распорядка, принятого в заведении. К приезду Паши мы стали закадычными приятелями и вместе проводили вечера в гостиной у камина. Я рассказал о своей безответной любви к одному человеку, а мадам поведала историю своего происхождения, рассказала о беспечной юности и бурной зрелости, полной страстных романов. Призналась, что был в ее жизни особенный человек, медальон с фотографией которого она завещала похоронить вместе с ней. Француз. Ее единственная и безответная любовь.  
— Неужели он так и не ответил на Ваше чувство? — спросил я.  
Мы сидели почти вплотную к друг друг, и мадам неторопливо перематывала пряжу с моих рук в клубок.  
— Нет, он не мог. Его сердце уже было отдано другому, — легко улыбнувшись, ответила она.  
— Вы, наверное, очень страдали?  
— Поначалу, да. А потом смирилась. Когда любишь по-настоящему, то хочешь, чтобы человек был счастлив. Пусть даже и без тебя.  
— И что было дальше?  
— Дальше? У меня было много мужчин, одни любили меня, в других влюблялась я. Бывало и взаимно. Но все романы были недолгими. Потом появился Стефано Бонди. Он сильно удивил меня, предложив выйти за него в первый день знакомства. Я дала согласие и не жалела ни одного дня. Потому что, несмотря на то, что любви между нами не было, мы довольно-таки счастливо прожили вместе почти тридцать лет. А теперь смысл моей жизни дети и внуки. Особенно, один внук. Его зовут Пьетро, и он чем-то напоминает тебя. Не внешне, конечно. А тем, что у него здесь. — Она указала на сердце и продолжила. — И сейчас я могу сказать, что не жалею о том, как прожила свою жизнь.  
— А как же любовь?  
— Любовь останется со мной до самого конца. Ничто не мешает ей быть живой.  
И я задумался. Смогу ли поступить, как мадам Софи? Смогу ли, если придется пожертвовать собой, с легким сердцем отпустить Пашу и радоваться его счастью? Не знаю. Боюсь, мне просто не хватит душевных сил.

А когда прилетел Паша, меня ожидал большой сюрприз. Впрочем, он тоже был поражен, узнав, кто почтил меня своим расположением. Пожилая скромная итальянка оказалась весьма влиятельной персоной в туристическом и гостиничном бизнесе. Ее семье принадлежало несколько десятков отелей класса люкс, расположенных во всех уголках мира. Но маленькая швейцарская гостиница была в личном владении мадам, и в новогодние праздники она разрешала отдыхать здесь гостям из России.  
Вот в этот момент я почувствовал, что опять сел в лужу. Кто дергал меня за язык и заставлял рассказывать о своих чувствах? Конечно же, она сразу догадалась, по кому безответно страдал ее новый русский друг. И теперь я с ужасом ожидал, что нас с позором выдворят вон. Ведь пожилые люди обычно очень консервативны и негативно относятся к сексуальным меньшинствам. Но случилось нечто невероятное. Мадам заявила, что мы очень красивая пара, мгновенно подружилась с Пашей, а после того, как узнала, чем он занимается, то решила стать его компаньоном в бизнесе. Поток туристов с обеих сторон сулил немалые выгоды, и они с энтузиазмом принялись за дело.  
И сейчас, когда цель была практически достигнута, Пьетро Бонди, представлявший интересы своей бабушки, поголубел за один вечер, поддавшись чарам Сявочки...

— Дело дрянь, — подвел итог Александр и целиком проглотил крошечное пирожное. Мы сидели у стены, Хельга клевала носом, щенок, набегавшись, устроился у меня на коленях и сладко спал, перебирая лапами. — Лгать ты не будешь, потому что дорога ее дружба. Да и без толку, всех не купишь, а за этим любимым внуком явно кто-то специально приглядывает.  
— Зришь в корень, друг, — подтвердил его слова Паша. — Теперь остается надеяться только на чудо. Может мадам не разгневается. Но надежды мало. Она так радовалась его помолвке и слиянию капиталов двух влиятельных семей... Мы в полном дерьме. — Он обреченно махнул рукой. — Зачем я потащил их в клуб? Если бы знал, что так произойдет... Ладно. Раз поделать ничего невозможно, пусть все идет своим чередом. Будем надеяться на лучшее.  
Я же с грустью подумал, что приношу Паше одни неприятности. Не надо было соглашаться ехать в Швейцарию. И не случилось бы знакомства с мадам, не рухнули бы теперь надежды и планы, осуществление которых было так близко. Но тогда и у меня не появилось бы такого чудесного и понимающего друга. Черт, кажется, я вконец запутался. Одно знаю точно. Хочу, чтобы у любимого не сорвался договор! И, похоже, начинаю испытывать неприязнь к одному итальянцу.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда мы проводили Александра и Хельгу, то не сразу легли спать, а возились какое-то время со щенком. Устраивали ему спальное место, выделяли временную посуду для еды и питья. Я все порывался залезть в интернет и поискать варианты кличек, но мое тело железной рукой водворили в постель и приказали спать. Однако, проще сказать, чем сделать. Когда лежишь в его объятиях и чувствуешь, как он напряжен, то сна нет ни в одном глазу.  
— Думаешь о договоре? — тихо спросил я, и Паша вздохнул. — Не жалеешь, что мы встретили мадам Софи?  
— Конечно, нет. Это был потрясающий год. Даже если ничего не получится, тот опыт, который я получил в ходе дела, безусловно, пригодится в будущем.  
— Ты прямо как на конференции по бизнесу выступаешь, — поддел его я.  
— Ах, ты, — Паша засмеялся и легонько укусил меня за кончик носа. — Я никогда ни о чем не жалею, Стаська. А теперь давай спать. Завтра много дел.  
— О том, что мы с тобой живем вместе, ты тоже не жалеешь?  
— Об этом я особенно не жалею. Спи, — приказал он и практически мгновенно провалился в сон.  
Ужасно завидую этой его способности. А я еще долго лежал, слушал его спокойное дыхание и повизгивание щенка. Тихонько тикали часы, сквозь узкую щель в плотных шторах пробивался солнечный луч, в нем медленно и торжественно кружились пылинки. Одеяло сбилось, но когда я попытался поправить его, Паша сжал меня еще крепче, что-то пробормотал в макушку и затих. Ужасно хотелось развернуться и посмотреть на него. Он такой смешной, когда спит. Выражение лица детское, брови хмурит и губами шевелит. Иногда говорит во сне. По-английски. Совершенно другой человек, как будто во сне его подменяют. И я вдруг вспомнил, как он чуть не подрался с Деминым в тот вечер. Так и не знаю, кого ревновали. Меня или своего бывшего...

Шульга открыл перед Павлом дверь и пошел вперед на стоянку, освещенную мягко горящими фонарями. Он торопливо распахнул дверцу машины, подтолкнул, и я оказался в роскошном салоне. Внутри приятно пахло кожей и мужским одеколоном. Аромат богатства.  
— Костя, извини, что так получилось. Сдернул я тебя, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Павел. — Не удержался, выпил.  
— Ничего страшного, Павел Данилович. Это моя работа, — ответили с переднего сиденья. — А Вам иногда нужно расслабляться, а то совсем загоняете себя.  
Павел коснулся моего лба, взлохматил волосы, откинулся на сиденье и с усталым вздохом приказал.  
— Домой. И не торопись, езжай потихоньку.  
— Понял, — ответил шофер и завел мотор.  
Внезапно дверца распахнулась, и рядом со мной оказался Демин, повозился, прижался крепким телом и положил руку на плечо.  
— Какого черта?! — в голосе Павла изумление смешалось с еле сдерживаемым гневом.  
— Не знал, что ты забыл мое имя. Любимый, — насмешливо сказал тот и приказал, — Трогай домой, Костя.  
— Я так понимаю, из машины ты не выйдешь?  
— Интересно, а почему это я должен выходить? С каких пор? Не хочешь, чтобы я узнал, где он живет? Или хочешь трахнуть его без меня?  
— Поехали, Костя, — сдался Павел и негромко сказал, — Руку убери.  
— Что?  
— Ты слышал. Руку с его плеча убери.  
— Ах, это... Какая мелочь, — невинно удивился Демин, но послушался.  
— И отодвинься.  
— Ну уж нет. Он все-таки не твоя собственность.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— И еще неизвестно кого мальчик предпочтет. Так что нет, Паша. Не отодвинусь.  
Несколько мгновений они в упор смотрели друг на друга. Павел с неприкрытой яростью, а Демин с усмешкой. И вдруг одновременно потянули меня в разные стороны. Ткань куртки опасно затрещала. Надо же, какие они сильные! Кто же из них снизу-то? Или универсалы? И о чем я вообще думаю, когда на мне последнюю одежду рвут? Кто о чем, а я о членах. Придурок.  
— Эй, может вы выйдете из машины и разберетесь между собой, по-мужски, — нервно поинтересовался я и попытался вырваться.  
Бесполезно. Эти сволочи меня даже не слушали и, конечно же, разодрали куртку. Все, одежды на зиму у меня теперь нет. Рукав ушел в свободное плавание. И денег нет. Как же я их ненавижу!  
— Так ехать, Павел Данилович?  
— Да, — шумно дыша, сказал Павел, притянул меня к себе, но Демин тут же придвинулся.  
В полумраке салона их взгляды сверкали словно остро заточенные клинки. Казалось, стоит протянуть руку и порежешься как об острую бритву.  
— Дима, я тебя в последний раз предупреждаю.  
— Хватит! — взмолился я. — Я не вещь. Слушайте! Оставьте меня в покое! Не прикасайтесь! Я не давал разрешения. Поняли?  
Они промолчали, одновременно посмотрели на меня, но ни один не отодвинулся. Неужели деньги и власть лишают людей слуха? Если так, то, наверное, лучше быть нищим.  
— Вы глухие? — злобно спросил я, уперся двумя руками в грудь Павла и одновременно передернул плечами, стараясь скинуть тяжелую руку Демина.  
— Сильно мы тебя помяли? Голова не болит? — убирая волосы с моего лба, виновато спросил Павел.  
— Головка не ноет? — с сарказмом спросил Демин, небрежно положил руку на мой член и чувствительно сжал его.  
— Демин, ты охуел?  
Они опять завозились с шумным сопением, Павел отдирал руку Демина с моего хозяйства, тот вцепился мертвой хваткой, а я заорал от боли.  
— Блядь! Вашу мать! Вы мне сейчас, на хрен, член оторвете! Чем я ссать буду, а? Это ведь не куртка! Купить нельзя!  
— Зато пришить можно, — расхохотался Демин, пока я выворачивал их кисти. — Детка, зачем тебе пиписка? У тебя ведь все равно рабочий инструмент - попка.  
— Заткнулся бы ты, придурок!  
— Какой нахальный щенок! Зарвавшийся, борзый, неприученный к своему месту. Ну ничего, это исправимо, — театрально вздохнул он и пощекотал мне шею.  
Тем временем автомобиль незаметно выехал со стоянки, влился в поток на дороге и неторопливо скользил по ярко освещенным улицам куда-то в центр города. Шофер, лицо которого мне так и не удалось увидеть, включил тихую спокойную музыку. Эти дикие кони наконец-то успокоились и перестали раздирать меня на части. И как-то так получилось, что я задремал, зажатый между их разгоряченными мускулистыми телами. Кажется, они еще переругивались вполголоса, но не исключено, что мне это просто пригрезилось.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? А мелкого шлюшонка, значит, уложил в гостевую спальню? Что за фокусы, Паша?  
Я с трудом разлепил глаза. Во рту пересохло, адски болела голова, просто разламывалась. Что-то не похоже мое состояние на рядовую простуду. И где я, вообще, нахожусь? Мы же должны были встретиться с Мишкой у метро. Медленно выполз из постели и понял, что раздет до трусов. Семейных. В горошек. Бабушка подарила. Красавец, ничего не скажешь. Надо найти одежду и идти к метро, а то меня потеряют.  
— Все кончено, Дима.  
— Прекрати! Тебе просто надо успокоиться. Ну, что ты забиваешь голову всякой ерундой? Люблю-то я только тебя!  
— Ты хоть сам помнишь, сколько раз говорил про любовь? Хватит. А мальчик здесь ни при чем, он серьезно болен, у него высокая температура. Предлагаешь выгнать его?  
Я, пошатываясь, вышел из темной комнаты в коридор. Он казался бесконечно длинным, потолок кружился, завинчивался в спираль и, казалось, падал вниз. Похоже, что сегодня узкие пространства - мое персональное проклятие. Еще и тошнит. Отлично. И голова кружится. Чего они так орут? Так и до вызова милиции недолго. Мне нельзя в участок. Мишка ждет.  
— Да мне наплевать! Я не хочу, чтобы это существо ... — голос сочился презрением. — ... лежало на наших простынях. Потом кровать только сжечь, как после чумного.  
— А мне наплевать на то, что ты хочешь или не хочешь. Ты здесь уже не живешь.  
Так, а где меня ждет Мишка? Нужны кроссовки. Не пойду же я босиком до общежития. Деньги в куртке, а ее порвали. Мысли неповоротливые, чугунные, казалось, разрывали мозг на мелкие кусочки, и что-то очень важное все время крутилось в голове и ускользало. Ускользало прочь. Пить. Точно. Хочу пить. Держась за стенку, еле переставляя ноги, я пошел на звук голосов. Странное ощущение. Гладкая и холодная поверхность под ладонью, а пятки щекочет что-то мягкое и пушистое. Черт, глаза слипаются. И надо позвонить маме, а то она будет беспокоиться. Боюсь щекотки, как тут ходить босиком?  
— Нарисовался. — Демин неприязненно смотрел на меня.  
Кухня сверкала чистотой, но была какая-то необжитая. Неуютная. Они сидели за пустым столом в верхней одежде и в обуви. Ну свинство, кто же за ними мыть будет? Меня бабушка в свое время за нечто подобное так отругала, что навсегда отбила охоту шастать по квартире в таком виде. Павел резко вскочил.  
— Зачем ты встал? Тебе надо лежать!  
— Хочу пить. — Горло ужасно болело, как будто наждаком ободрали.  
— Давай я отведу тебя в постель и принесу пить. Пойдем.  
— Нет, мне нельзя в постель. Мне к Мишке надо.  
Павел обхватил мои плечи и, придерживая, направился на выход.  
— Ты что не слышал? У него есть парень, — раздалось вслед.  
— Дима, когда я вернусь сюда, то ключ от квартиры должен лежать на столе. За вещами придешь позже, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Павел и повел меня прочь с кухни.  
— Ты что серьезно? Ты меня выгоняешь? — в голосе звенела злость и еще какое-то чувство, неуловимое с первого взгляда. Неужели отчаяние? — Не боишься пожалеть, Павел Данилович?  
— Я никогда ни о чем не жалею, ты же знаешь. Ключ должен лежать на столе. Я тебя не увольняю, если хочешь оставайся и работай. Но между нами все кончено. Все, Дима.  
— И куда я пойду?!  
— Тебе есть куда идти. Можешь взять машину, потом вернешь. И... — Павел помедлил. — Прощай...

Находясь практически в бреду, я провалялся в чужой квартире больше недели. Высокая температура, кошмарное самочувствие, полное бессилие. Смутно помню, что меня осматривал врач, и после его назначений пичкали горькими лекарствами, делали болезненные уколы, несколько раз ставили капельницу. В какой-то миг возникло ощущение возврата в детство, когда во время болезни со мной так нянчились мама и бабушка. Странное чувство, но приятное, что скрывать. Днем приходила какая-то немолодая женщина, пыталась кормить бульоном и протертой пищей, а я категорически отказывался есть. Тогда она звонила по телефону и громко, демонстративно жаловалась. Со стороны это выглядело смешно и абсурдно, как будто чье-то негодование могло испугать меня. Вечером ее сменял Павел, и тогда-то можно было поесть нормальную еду, а не диетическую баланду для пенсионеров. Кстати, он привозил ее из своего ресторана и много времени спустя признался, что Иван Иванович готовил специально для меня, то есть я получил доверие шеф-повара авансом.  
Если честно, то до сих пор удивляюсь, как Павел вытерпел тогда мои капризы. И зачем? В принципе, он мог отвезти меня в общежитие и сдать на руки коменданту или ребятам. Хотя да, были у него планы относительно моей персоны. И это тоже странно. Сделать ставку на какого-то мальчишку с улицы, которого первый раз в жизни увидел... Может сыграло свою роль деловое чутье, помогающее выживать в жестоком мире бизнеса. Не знаю. Но то, что он сильно рисковал, доверяясь незнакомому человеку - неоспоримый факт.  
Как только мне стало полегче, я первым делом поблагодарил Павла за проявленную заботу и попросил свой телефон, чтобы позвонить старикам и Мишке. Надо было их успокоить, после того, как обо мне почти неделю не было ни слуху ни духу. Страшно представить, что они могли подумать. Наверное, бегали по моргам и больницам, пока я валялся с температурой в чужой квартире. Попытка дозвониться провалилась, на счету совсем не было денег. Павел тут же предложил позвонить с домашнего телефона и сказал, что в любом случае родные уже в курсе, а мама вообще звонит каждый вечер и справляется о состоянии моего здоровья.  
— Откуда она знает твой номер? — пораженно спросил я.  
Павел усмехнулся и потрепал меня по голове. В свете ночника черты его лица смягчились, казалось, что ему лет двадцать, не больше. — Она звонила мне на сотовый?  
— На следующий же вечер. Я взял на себя смелость ответить и рассказал, что с тобой случилось. Представился приятелем. Ничего страшного?  
— Да нет, все нормально, — рассеянно ответил я, напряженно раздумывая о том, как бы попросить у него сотовый телефон, чтобы позвонить Мишке. И, кажется, придумал. — Мне бы другу позвонить, а то в университете за прогулы три шкуры сдирают. Надо, чтобы он предупредил.  
— Уже не надо, — ответил он и как-то непонятно посмотрел на меня. — Я позвонил куда надо, и справка у тебя будет. Так что не переживай.  
— О, спасибо, — я понял, что мне позвонить не получится. Ну что же, сам дурак, не надо было темнить. — А что я подцепил?  
— У тебя гнойная ангина. Штука неприятная, поэтому лежи и лечись.  
— Сколько я Вам должен?  
— Давай поговорим об этом после того, как ты выздоровеешь.  
— Нет, я так не могу, — запротестовал я. — Мне надо знать сколько. Лечение, наверное, очень дорогое.  
— Я сказал после, — жестко оборвал он и, помявшись, перевел разговор. — Этот твой твой друг... Он натурал?  
— Натуральней не бывает, — хмыкнул я, подумав о своем безответном и безнадежном чувстве. — А почему Вы спрашиваете?  
— Похоже, я тебя случайно подставил, — Павел потер переносицу и, избегая моего взгляда, признался. — Дело в том, что он тоже звонил. И... я подумал, что он твой парень.  
— Поэтому теперь он знает о моей ориентации, — медленно продолжил я. Вот это новость. Да, "приятный" сюрприз, ничего не скажешь. И почему тайное всегда становится явным? Почему не бывает исключений? — Вы не виноваты. Рано или поздно это случилось бы. Скрывай, не скрывай, — и, обреченно махнув рукой, подытожил. — Хватит, не будем больше. Как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Хорошо, но если вдруг понадобится моя помощь...  
— Какая? — Рассмеялся я. — Это вряд ли, но все равно спасибо.  
— Мало ли... А сейчас давай поспи, тебе нужен отдых, — приказал он.  
И я послушался, потому что когда слипаются глаза - не поспоришь, даже если не согласен.

В конце концов, я привык к ворчанию Нины Петровны, приходящей домработницы, привык к тихому шелесту клавиш ноутбука, привык засыпать каждый вечер под боком у Павла, работавшего при неярком свете ночника. Потом он обычно уходил в гостиную на диван. Но однажды пришел с работы очень вымотанный, и мы проснулись утром в обнимку с переплетенными руками и ногами. Хорошо, что хотя бы Павел был в одежде. Но все равно у меня стояло так, что аж яйца ломило, и скрыть это было невозможно. Я вспыхнул от ужасного смущения и отпрянул, может быть, слишком резко. Но он остался невозмутимым, хотя у него была та же беда. К тому же, мы практически терлись членами. Павел невозмутимо поставил мне градусник, посмотрел температуру, заставил выпить таблетки, принес завтрак, пожелал приятного дня и попрощался до вечера. А я глаза боялся поднять, и руки дрожали как у девочки. Короче, сплошной позор.  
В тот день я решил встать и проверить свои силы. Уж если сексуальные инстинкты пробудились, значит, дело идет на поправку. Пора покидать помещение и думать, как расплачиваться с гостеприимным хозяином. Дождался, когда уйдет Нина Петровна и, закутавшись в длинный махровый халат, выполз из своей комнаты. Экскурсия по квартире напрочь вышибла мой бедный мозг. Каждая комната, каждый предмет обстановки кричали: "Деньги! Деньги! Большие деньги!" Причем здесь все тоже было предельно скромно, почти аскетично, никакой роскоши напоказ.  
И все равно я чувствовал себя героем латиноамериканской слезливой мелодрамы, из разряда тех, что так любят смотреть мама и бабушка. В них героиня непременно попадает в дом к миллионерам и находит свою любовь. Когда в доме начинался очередной просмотр слащавой ерунды, то из-за слабого слуха бабушки скрыться от телерыданий было невозможно ни в кухне, ни в ванной, ни в туалете. Звук врубался на полную мощность. Дедушка устал воевать и купил беруши, а я, повзрослев, стал шастать по друзьям. И вот теперь словно вернулся в детство и окунулся в атмосферу какого-то дурацкого сериала. Только в моем случае до любви не дойдет, потому что, как только выздоровею, то светят мне разборки с Мишкой по поводу неправильной ориентации, и не исключено, что начнут травить в университете. Впрочем это не менее захватывающе. Я вздохнул, с горечью подумав, что Мишка так и не позвонил. Даже с днем рождения не поздравил. Видимо, закончилась наша дружба. Ну что же, все когда-то заканчивается, и приходится жить дальше. На самом деле мне важно только одно, чтобы до моих родных никакие слухи не дошли, а остальное ерунда. Выдержу.  
В ходе дальнейших блужданий выяснилось, что жилище двухуровневое. Конечно, я сунул нос на второй этаж и нашел там хозяйскую спальню. Получается, из-за меня Павел спал в гостиной на диване. Наверное, стоило почувствовать себя польщенным, но подумалось только о том, что он какой-то не такой. Не такой, каким должен быть нормальный российский бизнесмен. Неправильный. Слишком много внимания уделяется совершенно постороннему человеку из другого, более низшего слоя общества. То, что я мог ему понравиться, отмел тут же, потому что напряжение, которое искрило между ним и Деминым было более чем говорящим. Двух вариантов существовать не могло. Это настоящая страсть. На комоде в спальне лежала фотография, перевернутая лицевой стороной вниз. Когда я взял ее и увидел их, то понял, что надо отсюда уходить. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Они стояли в обнимку, счастливые, улыбающиеся и красивые. Они обязательно помирятся, и мне придется лицезреть мерзкую, самодовольную морду его любовника. Еще и руки распустит. Не хочу. Я вернулся и лег в постель, твердо решив сегодня же поговорить с Павлом. И о судьбе своей одежды надо было узнать, не в халате же мне уходить, когда на календаре конец ноября.

— Что? Нет! Даже не думай, я тебя никуда не отпущу, — категорично заявил Павел. Мы стояли в коридоре, и он нервно разматывал шарф с шеи. — Ты еще болен.  
— Но... — попытался возразить я, однако меня перебили.  
— В данный момент я несу за тебя ответственность. Я обещал твоей маме, что позабочусь о тебе. Присмотрю как следует. Так что отвечаю тебе: нет. — Он бросил шарф на пол, наступил на него и, не разуваясь, пошел в сторону кухни. — Пойдем, надо поговорить.  
— Если дело только в этом, то вы спокойно можете довести меня до общежития. А там я сам как-нибудь справлюсь. И деньги за лечение обязательно верну, не беспокойтесь.  
— Дело не только в твоей болезни, — он помялся и заговорил спокойно и вкрадчиво, словно убаюкивая. — Получилось так, что вольно или невольно я тебя подставил, и не исключено, что по приезду в общежитие у тебя могут возникнуть очень серьезные проблемы. В свое время мне пришлось пройти через нечто подобное, и теперь знаю на своей шкуре каково это: в один миг стать изгоем, когда от тебя отворачиваются близкие и друзья, коллеги шарахаются и брезгуют подать руку. Но в моем случае не было ни малейшей угрозы жизни и здоровью. Сомневаюсь, что тебе так повезет. Понимаешь?  
Я машинально, как всегда делал дома, набрал воду в чайник, включил, достал из шкафа над раковиной чашки и поставил сахарницу на стол. И только тогда заметил, что Павел смотрит на меня с ласковой усмешкой, ужасно смутился и почувствовал, что начало гореть лицо.  
— Простите.  
— За что?  
— Ну... хозяйничаю тут, как у себя дома.  
— Продолжай, мне нравится. Еще никто, кто сюда попадал, не делал так. Только домработница. Но она не в счет, сам понимаешь.  
— Не подумайте, что я как девчонка. Просто привык. Дома бабушка и дедушка. Мне не трудно и им приятно.  
— Хорошо, что ты так к своим родным относишься, — серьезно сказал он и сел за стол. — Им очень повезло. Мне без сахара, пожалуйста. И называй меня на ты, а то я начинаю чувствовать себя стариком.  
— Не знаю — повезло ли, но я стараюсь не разочаровывать их. И давайте... давай вернемся к нашему разговору. Очень приятно, что... ты хочешь защитить меня, но... невозможно делать это вечно. Мне придется справиться самому. Да и как ты поможешь? Не могу же я вечно у тебя жить.  
— А почему нет?  
Я изумленно вытаращился на него. Павел не смотрел на меня, а подперев подбородок ладонью, следил за тем, как льется вода в тонкую фарфоровую кружку.  
— Это шутка? — осторожно спросил я и подвинул ему чашку.  
Он поблагодарил, сделал глоток и поморщился.  
— Горячий. Нет, не шутка.  
— И как вы... ты себе представляешь мое проживание? Не сегодня , так завтра помиришься со своим коз... прости, Димой. И что? Как мы будем существовать на одной территории? Он же меня ненавидит! А если снова распустит свои лапы, то я ведь сдерживаться не буду. — Я осторожно попробовал чай и зажмурился от наслаждения. До чего же вкусно! Надо спросить, где его покупали, подгоню такой дедушке. Он у меня знатный чаевник. — Знаешь, Павел, спасибо за все, но я уверен, что буду лишним, — твердо сказал я.  
Он посмотрел на меня с непонятной тоской, отвернулся и повесил голову.  
— Мне действительно очень нужно, чтобы ты остался.  
— Зачем? — вновь вернулось ощущение, что он что-то не договаривает.  
И дело действительно было не только в заботе о моем здоровье. Да-да, я не забыл тот вечер в ресторане и его умоляющий взгляд. Пожалуй, настало время вытащить из кого-то правду. — Давай, говори наконец зачем я тебе нужен.  
— Мне надо, чтобы все думали, что мы с тобой встречаемся, — негромко сказал он, не поднимая головы. — И Дима должен понять, что у него нет никаких шансов на примирение.  
После того, как до меня дошел смысл сказанного, я расхохотался.  
— Это шутка, да? Шутка? Вы, наверное, пари заключили, да? Вот как нынче развлекаются богатенькие дяди! Но знаешь, что? — я помолчал и зло процедил. — Ни хрена смешного. Найди себе другую жертву, козел! Верни мою одежду, я хочу уйти. Сейчас же! Ну!  
— Нет.  
— Что? Может мне заорать, что ты меня насилуешь или убиваешь, чтобы соседи вызвали ментов?  
— Никто милицию вызывать не станет. Здесь есть своя охрана. И домовладелец - мой хороший друг. Поэтому сейчас ты успокоишься и выслушаешь то, что я скажу. Если потом захочешь уйти, я держать не стану.  
Вот теперь он был похож на себя. Богатый ублюдок, для которого не имело значения чужое мнение. Куда только подевались умоляющие нотки в голосе? В глазах появился стальной блеск, ноздри раздулись, плечи развернул. Я нутром чувствовал опасность, исходившую от него, и мне стало очень неуютно, но тем не менее полностью сдаваться на его милость не собирался.  
— Я так понимаю, выбора не будет?  
— Нет.  
— У тебя полчаса. Потом я уйду в том, в чем сейчас одет. И рассказывай все. С самого начала, без всяких недомолвок, чтобы у меня в голове сложилась полная картина...


	13. Chapter 13

Конечно же, он рассказал мне далеко не все, а только то, что посчитал нужным. Но болтовня Сявочки и злобное шипение Демина помогли заполнить пробелы. История, рассказанная Павлом, оказалась предсказуемо банальной. Богатая семья, в которой мать и две старшие сестры души не чаяли в наследнике мужского пола. Жизнь в режиме "все включено". Однако присутствовал жесткий диктат со стороны отца, желавшего, чтобы его сын стал достойным продолжателем семейного бизнеса. Учиться Павел должен был только на отлично, и никак иначе. В двенадцать лет его отправили в английскую спецшколу, затем он оказался в Итоне*. Во время каникул специально нанятые педагоги продолжали вдалбливать в подкорку его мозга правила хорошего тона. Даже друзей одобряли родители, относившиеся очень серьезно к тому, с кем общается их сын. Семья каждого ребенка обязательно проходила тайную проверку. Подробно выяснялась родословная, репутация, благосостояние, тайная подноготная. И если результат оказывался неудовлетворительным, то больше в доме Калиновских мальчик не появлялся.  
К двадцати годам Калиновскому-младшему нашли невесту. Девушка происходила из очень обеспеченной и влиятельной семьи, и по мнению родителей идеально подходила сыну. О помолвке ему объявили как о свершившемся факте. Павел как раз закончил обучение в престижном университете в Англии и вернулся на родину, готовый работать в фирме отца. Семья, конечно же, устроила большой прием, на котором присутствовали многочисленные родственники, друзья и нужные люди. И вот там-то в самый разгар празднования ему радостно сообщили о том, что он, оказывается, уже несколько лет помолвлен, на днях состоится официальная помолвка и знакомство с семьей невесты. Сказать, что Павел был поражен - это не сказать ничего. Он был просто раздавлен. 

Елена Одинцова в тусовке местной золотой молодежи, привыкшей ко всякому, славилась своей невероятной распущенностью. По пальцам одной руки, пожалуй, можно было пересчитать тех, с кем она не переспала. Когда традиционный секс ей наскучил, испробовала лесбийскую любовь, разбила пару сердец и увлеклась групповым сексом, активно втягивая в него ближайшее окружение. В свое время сомнительной чести оказаться с ней в одной постели, был удостоен и Павел. И у него встало. Правда, не на ее прелести, а на симпатичного, крепкого парня - третьего участника их пьяной оргии. Лишь благодаря его присутствию и активному участию, он умудрился худо-бедно удовлетворить даму. Елена сразу догадалась что к чему и начала действовать. Сергей, внук высокопоставленного чиновника, на тот момент был ее очередным бойфрендом и преданным рабом, поэтому по одному щелчку пальцев сделал фантастический минет. А она успокаивала ошарашенного Павла, над членом которого усердно трудились, сообщив, что знает о бисексуальности своего друга, более того, это безумно ей нравится, и если Калиновский пожелает, то может встречаться с Сергеем во время своих приездов из-за границы. Надо же как-то снимать напряжение, а здесь к его услугам проверенный партнер. Искусный, не болтливый, с таким папой о каминг-ауте можно не думать, и послушный ее воле. Павел, ни минуты не сомневаясь, вежливо отказался. Больше они к этой теме не возвращались. Сталкиваясь в общих компаниях, дежурно кивали друг другу и спокойно расходились в разные стороны. Кто бы подумать, что их семьи решат породниться? 

На следующий день он позвонил своей новоиспеченной невесте с требованием встретиться. Отклонил предложение пересечься в модном ночном клубе, предложив скромный тихий ресторанчик в одном из спальных районов города. Там, не ходя вокруг да около, Павел заявил о невозможности брака по причине, о которой ей известно. Елена отказалась разрывать помолвку и выдвинула встречное предложение. Они будут женихом и невестой в глазах окружающих, родители отстанут от них, и какое-то время это послужит отличным прикрытием. А что будет дальше: покажет время. Павел обещал подумать и через пару дней согласился.  
Около года все шло лучше некуда. Елена вела активную сексуальную жизнь, Павел много работал и тайно встречался с парнями в квартире, которую они снимали. Он настоял на том, чтобы составить расписание, поскольку не желал столкнуться с ней даже случайно. То, что она спала с их общими друзьями и знакомыми, его нисколько не волновало. Что значит репутация рогоносца по сравнению с относительной свободой и возможностью жить так, как желаешь? Где-то раз в месяц они встречались с родителями на семейных обедах и сообща отбивались от назойливых вопросов о свадьбе и внуках. Временами Павел думал, что ему очень повезло с невестой. А потом он влюбился, и все пошло прахом.  
Дмитрий Демин работал юристом в фирме Калиновских, но близко столкнулись они в общей компании в ночном клубе на праздновании нового года. Павел пришел с официальной невестой, а ушел в самый разгар веселья с человеком, бок о бок с которым проработал несколько месяцев. Предупредил Елену, что занимает квартиру на всю ночь и следующий день. Она понимающе скользнула томным взглядом по высокому красивому шатену и легким пожатием руки одобрила его выбор.  
Сидя в такси, Павел сгорал от нетерпения и чувствовал ответную реакцию, сидящего рядом мужчины. Как он мог не замечать, какое потрясающее тело скрывалось под строгими костюмами? А ледяная равнодушная маска исчезла с лица в нерабочей обстановке, и в первую минуту, когда их представили друг другу, он просто не мог поверить, что видит юриста, с которым ежедневно сталкивался в коридорах фирмы, настолько этот яркий, сексуальный красавец отличался от служащего, застегнутого на все пуговицы и сыпавшего сухими, юридическими терминами.  
Они провели в постели остаток новогодней ночи и еще несколько выходных дней. Продолжили встречаться, и Павел сам не заметил, как легкая, ни к чему не обязывающая интрижка превратилась в необходимость быть рядом с этим человеком постоянно. Еще никогда и ни с кем ему не было так хорошо, так правильно. Он совершенно потерял голову и практически перестал скрываться. Не помогали ни предупреждения Елены, ни опасения Демина, опасавшегося потерять работу с волчьим билетом в кармане. Гром, как это всегда случается, прогремел неожиданно. 

В один из дней его неожиданно, прямо с утра, вызвали в кабинет генерального директора. Павел шел на ковер к начальству с неспокойной душой. Он понимал, что в последнее время окончательно обнаглел, будучи в курсе, что о них с Деминым вовсю ходят слухи. И его опасения подтвердились в полной мере. Калиновский-старший с каменным, ничего не выражающим лицом вывалил на стол внушительную пачку фотографий и письменный отчет. Тогда-то Павел и узнал, что маскировка не сработала. Зная отца, не стоило сильно удивляться. Ему было известно обо всех случайных любовниках сына на одну ночь, о квартире, приспособленной для свиданий, последней каплей стал открытый роман с сотрудником фирмы. Отец решительно потребовал порвать с любовником и сообщил о назначенной дате бракосочетания. Когда Павел отказался, он заговорил о глупости и эгоизме молодых, напомнил о репутации семьи и под конец заявил, что ни одна фирма не примет на работу юриста с неправильной ориентацией. Последняя угроза возымела эффект, прямо противоположный ожидаемому. Не говоря ни слова, Павел взял лист бумаги из стопки на столе и написал заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию. Калиновский-старший не стал спорить и переубеждать, подписал, сказал, что его юристы подготовят договор о покупке его акций. Денег хватит на открытие фирмы, куда можно будет пристроить Демина, потому что в городе никто не возьмет его на работу. Об этом он обещал позаботиться отдельно.  
Павел проигнорировал колкость и, понимая, что домой уже не вернется, попросил передать матери и сестрам, что любит их. Отец отказал в просьбе, предложил как следует подумать, не ломать себе жизнь из-за меркантильной шлюхи, принять его требования и возвратиться в лоно семьи. Павел молча встал, вышел из кабинета и аккуратно закрыл дверь. С семьей он больше не виделся...

— Почему? — спросил я. — Почему не виделся?  
— Они уехали в Германию. Отец давно уже собирался переводить туда бизнес. Просто совпало.  
— Как же так получилось, что он запросто отпустил тебя и ничего не стал делать?  
— А зачем я ему нужен сломленный, раздавленный? Какой от меня будет толк? К тому же упрямство - это наша фамильная черта. Он знает, если я что-то решил, то переубедить невозможно. Поэтому просто ждет, когда одумаюсь и вернусь. — Павел невесело усмехнулся.  
— Про упрямство согласен, — подтвердил я, и был награжден сердитым взглядом. — И что? Папа оказался прав насчет Демина, правильно я понимаю? Любовь прошла...  
— Да нет, любовь не прошла. Но шлюха всегда останется шлюхой, в основной части его пророчество сбылось.  
— Значит, поймал парня на одноразовой измене и раскис? — насмешливо уточнил я и потянулся за чайником.  
— Не один раз. Первый раз случился всего через полгода с того момента, как мы начали жить вместе, и потом походы на сторону происходили постоянно.  
— Мужик, слушай, ты вообще мужик? Чего же ты хотел? Это тебе не натуральная связь. Женился бы тогда на своей Леночке, если такой нежный и чувствительный. Хотя она тоже шлюха, совсем забыл. Ты просто какой-то магнит для шлюх. — Тут я осекся, вспомнив, что обо мне говорил Демин.  
— Я собственник, — проигнорировав мои оскорбительные замечания, мрачно сказал Павел. — Но ради него пошел на то, чтобы в нашей постели периодически появлялся третий. Он объяснил, что любит меня, но ему мало секса с одним человеком.  
Я сидел, раскрыв рот. Нет, какие же все-таки бывают извращенцы. И какие влюбленные идиоты.  
— И как это выглядело?  
— Да обычно в общем-то, снимали мальчиков в клубах, привозили сюда, выпивали, трахались в спальне для гостей... Продолжать? — язвительно спросил Павел, с усмешкой рассматривая мое покрасневшее лицо. — У тебя уши горят, — удовлетворенно сообщил он, достал из кармана пальто пачку сигарет и бросил на стол. — Рассказывать в подробностях?  
— Не надо подробностей. — Ну козел, настоящий козел. Нашел ведь, чем задеть. И теперь я наконец понял, какие планы были у его любовника на мой счет. — Обойдусь без подробностей. И что тебя не устроило-то?  
— Не устроило то, что и этого Диме оказалось мало. В тот вечер, когда мы с тобой встретились, я узнал, что он переспал практически со всеми мальчиками в моем клубе, с нашими друзьями спал, с теми, с кем у меня был бизнес.  
— Ничего себе! — И кто-то называл шлюхой меня. — Понятно. А как ты узнал?  
— Скажем так, сведения из конфиденциального источника. Больше тебе знать не надо. Не возражаешь, если я закурю?  
— Это твой дом, — пробормотал я и, опустив голову, стал рассматривать гладкую, матовую поверхность стола. Дурацкий материал, на таком любая пылинка видна. Сплошное издевательство над прислугой. — Все это очень трогательно, но... Я-то здесь при чем?  
— Мне нужна Лена, только с членом, чтобы Дима понял: я занят. Иначе он не отстанет.  
— Ну так уволь его.  
— Зачем? Демин очень хороший юрист, такими специалистами не раскидываются. К тому же, немало сделал для фирмы. И не возьмет его никто, он в черном списке. Мой отец постарался. — Павел затушил сигарету в пепельнице, встал и приоткрыл окно. — Уволив его, я покажу свою слабость и низость. Не хочу так. Но если у меня не будет официального партнера, то боюсь, что сломаюсь и снова пойду у него на поводу. А я не хочу больше так жить, понимаешь? Мне надо его забыть.  
— У тебя мало мальчиков? Или попроси какого-нибудь знакомого, — предложил я, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не задрать ногу на стул.  
Ну нравится мне так сидеть. Мои старики смеются и называют куренком, да и пусть. Зато очень удобно.  
— Ты серьезно? — Он рассмеялся, но глаза оставались серьезными. — Мне нужна полная иллюзия серьезных отношений. А ты предлагаешь мне нанять мальчика из эскорта или попросить хорошего знакомого? Думаешь, мой бывший любовник поверит? Я в любом случае искал бы кого-нибудь вроде тебя, и то, что ты тогда очутился в кабинете у Артура было если не знаком судьбы, то потрясающим шансом и выходом из создавшейся ситуации.  
— Да ну? Только моего согласия ты что-то не спрашивал. — Я вздрогнул от вечерней прохлады и поежился. Он раздраженно хлопнул себя по лбу, встал и закрыл окно. — Значит решил нанять меня. А зарплата какая предполагается?  
— Все, что хочешь, но в пределах разумного, конечно же.  
— А если я скажу, чтобы ты шел куда подальше со своими бабками? Будешь меня шантажировать или угрожать?  
— Зачем? Тогда я буду давить на жалость. Ты же очень добрый мальчик, и знаешь что такое безответная любовь. Ты ведь пожалеешь меня?  
— Ну ты и козел, — восхищенно сказал я. — И что за бред про безответную любовь?  
— Ты когда болел, много говорил, то в полубреду, то во сне. Про Мишку, — уточнил Павел. — Вот я и подумал, что он твой парень.  
— Блядь, — только и мог сказать я.  
— Ну так что выручишь меня? Со своей стороны могу обещать защиту и полное содержание. Только, прости, но придется одеть тебя по-человечески, подстричь. Ты все-таки должен хорошо выглядеть.  
— Маникюр, педюкир, — злобным тоном продолжил я и не выдержал, задрал ногу, обхватил ее руками, опустил подбородок на колено. — Ухо прокалывать будем? Но учти соглашусь только на брюлик. Как у твоего самого крутого проститута.  
— Да все что хочешь. Можешь даже пупок проколоть, — покладисто ответил Павел, подошел, содрал меня со стула, прижал к себе, приподнял за подбородок лицо и, практически прижимаясь к губам, тихо спросил. — Ты же спасешь меня от опрометчивого шага?  
— А сейчас случится страстный поцелуй, после которого я по закону жанра должен растаять и согласиться на все, — прокомментировал я и приказал. — Ну-ка отпусти. Во-второй раз не прокатит.  
Он весело расхохотался и разжал объятия.  
— Попробовать все равно стоило. Так что? Терять тебе нечего, а приобретешь неизмеримо больше во всех смыслах. К тому же, не исключено, что всем уже известно о твоей ориентации.  
Я бухнулся на стул и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Эта сволочь меня виртуозно, с лету просчитала. Знает на что упирать. Но... Мишка ведь не мог такого сделать. Он ведь не проболтался? А с какой стати ему молчать? Скорее всего он чувствует себя обманутым, измаранным дружбой с педиком.  
— Я помогу тебе. Заткну рты болтунам, и твои родные ничего не узнают. Могу даже помочь перевестись в другой вуз.  
Все продумал, мудак. Деньги не предлагает. Ты мне, я тебе. Натуральный обмен. Выпускник Оксфорда**, блядь.  
— Поживешь как человек, а то вкалываешь за копейки и живешь впроголодь.  
Ну козел. Сволочь. Натуральная сволочь, как будто я нищий какой.  
— Это ненадолго, — продолжал убеждать Павел. — Выручишь меня, и снова можешь вкалывать за копейки. Если захочешь, конечно.  
Я злобно взглянул на него. Он сидел с серьезным видом, и только в глазах тлела смешинка. Похоже, что просто читает мои мысли. Или по моему лицу все видно. Урод.  
— Думаешь, я тебя покупаю? Это не так. Я прошу выручить. Как друга.  
— Что? Какой я тебе друг?  
— Как гея. Мы же должны держаться вместе в этом жестоком мире. — Он уже откровенно смеялся.  
— Заткнись, а, — я тоже расхохотался. — Ладно, — была не была. Что мне теперь, собственно, терять? — Приодеваться обязательно?  
— А как же? Мой мальчик должен выглядеть соответственно. — Павел мгновенно посерьезнел, будто переключился в другой режим. — Я тебе еще карточку дам с неограниченным кредитом. Жить придется здесь со мной, чтобы в случае чего Диме доложили все в подробностях. Я дал разрешение Нине Петровне рассказать, когда он к ней подкатит. И будем появляться на людях. Нечасто.  
— Но спать я с тобой не буду, — воинственно заявил я. — И другие трусы покупать не буду. Буду ходить в своих, они удобные.  
— Секс не входит в договор. До такой степени убеждать никого не придется. И как бы там ни было, ты не в моем вкусе. А с такими трусами можешь вообще не беспокоиться, у меня банально не встанет.  
— Вот и отлично, — пробурчал я.  
Можно подумать. Трусы ему не нравятся. Нормальные семейники. Удобные. А расцветка... Я же не раздеваюсь где попало, по клубам не трахаюсь. Да насрать, короче. Как будто меня волнует мнение какого-то зажравшегося богача.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Только ты подумай.  
— О чем? — Ну что еще ему надо? Опять какую-нибудь ерунду втюхивать начнет.  
— О трусах. — Павел выразительно посмотрел вниз, и я поспешно свел ноги, вспомнив, что сейчас на мне их как раз и нет. — На такую красоту не встанет ни у кого. Так что ты бы воспользовался моей карточкой. На будущее. Когда уйдешь вкалывать за копейки, всю одежду можно будет взять с собой.  
— Моя личная жизнь - не твое дело.  
— Пока у нас договор - мое. Кстати, тебе нельзя ни с кем встречаться, пока ты со мной.  
— Ладно. Но когда я встречу мужчину своей мечты, то сам понимаешь, договор сразу аннулируется, — жеманно проговорил я, копируя... Ох, черт! Кажется, я спародировал Сявочку из клуба?!  
— Договорились, — он ухмыльнулся, протянул мне руку, я, поколебавшись, пожал ее и скрепил наш договор. 

Каким же наивным придурком я тогда был. Переспали мы меньше через месяц, и не прошло и года, как я понял, что встретил своего мужчину. Только с этим мужчиной меня связывает договор, и любит он другого человека, а мне даже открыто приревновать нельзя, потому что выступаю в роли ширмы. Но, похоже, что ко мне Паша привык как к домашнему и небесполезному животному. Однако я нисколько не обольщаюсь и понимаю, что в любой момент мне могут указать на дверь, поэтому стараюсь жить одним днем, а там... посмотрим, что дальше будет. Должен признать, что и в таком существовании есть приятные моменты. Он хороший человек и великолепный любовник. Очень жаль, что мы не встретились при других обстоятельствах, но понятно, что он вообще вряд ли посмотрел бы в мою сторону, если бы не случилось то, что случилось. Так что приходится довольствоваться тем, что имеется. И да, этот гад, таки отучил меня носить семейные трусы!

Примечания:  
* Итонский колледж — частная британская школа для мальчиков.  
** Оксфордский университет — старейший англоязычный университет в мире, а также первый университет в Великобритании.


	14. Chapter 14

Я проснулся от того, что кто-то лизал горячим, шершавым языком мое лицо и тихонько повизгивал. Дернулся от неожиданности и попал пяткой в лужу. Ничего себе. В то же мгновение над головой раздался отборный мат. Матерился Паша. Вообще-то, ругается он крайне редко, в исключительных, форс-мажорных ситуациях. А сейчас... Кажется, я догадываюсь в чем дело. Теперь у нас есть собака. Отличное начало дня, и прощай покой. Причем прощай надолго. Возни будет больше, чем с человеческим младенцем. Я тяжело вздохнул и, не открывая глаз, сжал в руках довольно урчащий пушистый комок.  
— Доброе утро, Паш.  
— Твою мать! Пиздец! Откуда в таком маленьком существе столько жидкости?  
— Исторически так сложилось, что дети много писают. Всюду и везде, — нравоучительным тоном сказал я и взглянул на Пашу.  
Взъерошенный со сна, с гневным блеском в глазах, из одежды только простынь на бедрах, и та еле держится. Он был просто великолепен, и смотреть на него хотелось бесконечно. Даже без перерывов на сон и еду. Но долго любоваться чудесной картиной мне не дали.  
— Черт! — Паша комично схватился за голову и с отчаянием в голосе констатировал. — Матрас придется менять. Ну как же так?! Зачем он это сделал?  
— Младенцы еще и какают, представляешь? — зловещим тоном продолжил я под довольные повизгивания виновника происшествия, не оставлявшего упорных попыток полностью облизать мое лицо.  
— Ты! — Паша обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в нашу сторону. — Как ты посмел все обгадить? Тебя взяли в приличный дом, а ты!  
В ответ раздалось недовольное ворчание, перешедшее в громкий лай. Щенок оскалил зубы и попытался укусить его руку.  
— Он еще и агрессивный? — удивился Паша. — Кто в доме хозяин? Кто тебя привел?  
— Хозяин в доме ты, — согласился я и легонько щелкнул щенка по носу. — А его хозяин я.  
— Ах, ну да. Конечно, это же твоя собака.  
— Вот только не надо сарказма, Паша.  
— Какой сарказм? — деланно удивился он и, направившись в сторону шкафа, продолжил. — Будь добр дать ему кличку, а то мне неудобно выговаривать за пакости. Не люблю тыкать. Вот еще что, поскольку у Нины Петровны выходной, я попросил Петра Владимировича присмотреть за этим косматым бедствием, а ты съездишь в магазин и купишь все, что требуется. Миску, ошейник, поводок, средство от блох, что там еще требуется собакам? И обязательно купи намордник!  
— Зачем напрягать старика, — запротестовал я, но меня тут же одернули.  
— Затем, что я почему-то не хочу разгромленную квартиру, а этого бандита нельзя оставлять одного ни на минуту.  
— Ладно, ладно, как скажешь. А что ты тогда не купил все это сам? И даже отпускаешь меня, всего такого больного, в люди?  
— Сегодня я хотел привезти тебе каталог из магазина. Но вижу, что вопрос надо решать срочно, — задумчиво сказал Паша, рассматривая свои шлепанцы. — Блядь! — Он яростно потряс их и продемонстрировал здоровущие дырки на носках. — Поэтому я решил, что придется пожертвовать твоим здоровьем. В виде исключения.  
— Да ты настоящий капиталист. — Рассмеялся я, подымаясь с постели. Щенок рванулся из рук, подбежал к Паше и, с вожделением косясь на недоступные шлепанцы, стал обнюхивать его ноги. — Здоровье человека - ничто, имущество - все. Как же хорошо, что появилась собака, и теперь я знаю какова твоя настоящая сущность.  
— Да, пожалуйста, ругайте, критикуйте меня. Мы, угнетатели простого народа, привыкшие. Не растаю, — ворчливо сказал он и бросил шлепанцы на пол. Щенок тут же вцепился в них и потащил добычу в угол. — Только, чтобы вечером все было исполнено. В точности.  
— Есть, мой генерал! — гаркнул я и шутливо отдал честь.  
— Стас, хватит издеваться!  
— Как прикажете, мой господин! Пожалуй, я куплю ему жилеточку и штанишки со стразами. Наш пес должен затмить всех соседских мосек.  
— Господин Петренко, я тебя сейчас выпорю и изнасилую, — пригрозил Паша, открыл створку шкафа и задумчиво замер, не расслышав ответа. — Черт, опаздываю, — пробормотал он и выдвинул верхнюю полку, где лежали аккуратно сложенные рубашки. 

Начался ежеутренний ритуал: выбор костюма и аксессуаров. Я когда увидел в первый раз, как это происходит, то потерял дар речи, а потом долго смеялся. Но Пашу насмешками не прошибешь. Он в общем-то не фанатик тряпок, и дома спокойно может ходить в каких-нибудь драных джинсах. Но как только речь заходит о работе, то рубашка должна сочетаться с костюмом, и галстук тоже, и даже трусы и носки не должны выбиваться из какой-то там цветовой гаммы. Помнится, на недоуменный вопрос относительно трусов, мне туманно ответили, исковеркав известные слова классика, что каждая деталь в одежде бизнесмена должна быть подобрана идеально, иначе может случиться катастрофа, чуть ли не крах бизнеса. Когда же я поинтересовался, как расцветка нижнего белья может повлиять на процветание фирмы, то в ответ Паша смерил меня высокомерным взглядом и заявил, что людям, далеким от бизнеса, никогда не понять важности соответствия определенным стандартам. И на такой жизнеутверждающей ноте мы навсегда закрыли тему его гардероба. Однако, из-за моих шмоток до сих пор идет тихая, но напряженная война. Как только в магазины выбрасывают очередную коллекцию модной одежды или обуви, то меня в обязательном порядке тащат за покупками. Девчонки в группе не устают восхищаться "прекрасным вкусом Стасика" и ставят в пример своим парням. А я не понимаю, честно, не понимаю почему майка или джинсы, которые были куплены в прошлом году "уже не годятся". Но с Пашей спорить очень сложно, практически бесполезно. К тому же, до сих пор в силе наш договор, поэтому приходится раз в полгода покорно таскаться по примерочным и терпеть адские муки. Впрочем, ничто не мешает мне проходить эту неприятную процедуру с несчастным выражением на лице, очень сильно нервирующим Пашу. Так что можно сказать: мы квиты. Обувь же для него, вообще, настоящий фетиш. Для нее выделен отдельный шкаф, в котором теперь лежат не только его многочисленные коробки, но и мои, помеченные жирной буквой "с", чтобы не перепутать. А еще в дальнем углу шкафа стоит небольшая сумка, в которой хранится моя старая одежда. И когда мама или бабушка приезжают в город, чтобы убедиться, что с их мальчиком все в порядке, то я всегда на месте. Сижу в своей комнате с учебником в руках, как примерный студент. И пока Мишка очаровывает дам, некто Стас с облегчением думает о том, как хорошо, что родственники заранее предупреждают о своих визитах, иначе неприятных сюрпризов было бы не избежать. Конечно, всякое может произойти. Любая случайность, и нелицеприятная правда раскроется. Но гром пока не грянул, и я стараюсь не задумываться о неприятностях, надеясь на авось. Паша по этому поводу ничего не говорит, хотя мне кажется, что ему подобная тактика избегания проблем претит. Но, как бы там ни было, положение вещей останется неизменным.

— Ебааать! — послышалось протяжное из коридора, и я со всех ног кинулся туда.  
Паша держал в руках свои любимые туфли, приносящие удачу в деловых переговорах, и выражение его лица красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, что случилось непоправимое.  
— Он их поцарапал!  
— Паш, ну это же щенок. Они все такие. — Я подошел и осторожно потянул обувь из его рук.  
— Этот... это чудовище сожрало стельки и нассало внутрь!  
— Паш, ну купишь новые. Какая чепуха. Я вот совсем не верю в приметы, и тебе того же желаю.  
Паша смерил меня уничтожающим взглядом.  
— Значит, так. Купи ему какую-нибудь ерунду, чтобы грыз ее, а не вещи. И кличку дай.  
— Будешь пороть? Или насиловать? — Я не смог удержаться от шпильки. Детство, конечно, но иногда меня накрывает. — Отчество давать?  
— Кстати, по пути Костя завезет тебя в один магазин. Я присмотрел пару вещей, выберешь, — проигнорировав вопросы, сказал он и перекинул пальто через руку.  
— Опять? — потрясая туфлями, возмущенно взвыл я.  
— Один-один, Стас. Кстати, прими к сведению, что мне очень понравилась синяя рубашка. Думаю, она будет отлично на тебе смотреться. — Он небрежно махнул рукой и вышел за дверь.  
— Позвони, когда закончатся переговоры, — крикнул я вслед.  
— Выкинь туфли, пожалуйста, — донеслось из коридора.  
Приехал лифт, с легким, почти беззвучным щелчком открылись двери, захлопнулись, с негромким гудением кабина поехала вниз, а я остался ждать Петра Владимировича...

В зоомагазине меня раскрутили на очень приличную сумму. Стоило только заикнуться о цели пребывания, и мгновенно накинулась орда продавцов. А когда я очнулся, то выяснилось, что стал счастливым обладателем лежанки, домика, кучи игрушек, пары навороченных ошейников, поводка, дорогого шампуня от блох, гребня, поилки, трех мисок. Минут двадцать пришлось отбиваться от автопоилки, какого-то фирменного корма, специальной воды для собак и визитки некоего собаководческого клуба. Но клетчатую накидку и витамины они все-таки умудрились всучить. Впрочем, в этот раз факт снятия с карточки наличности почему-то нисколько не напрягал. В конце концов, траты на собаку - это не покупка одеколона известной марки. Когда я вывалился из магазина, обвешанный пакетами и коробками, у Кости ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул.Что-то он отправил в багажник, что-то положил на заднее сиденье, и мы отправились за рубашкой. Конечно же, и там произошла задержка. Хотел просто взять рубашку и уйти, но нет, завис минут на сорок. Оказалось, что Паша отложил для примерки кучу тряпья. К счастью, не только хорошее, но и плохое рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Обратно мы ехали просто с черепашьей скоростью и, естественно, я попросил поспешить и так слишком задержался. Но Костя отказался, сказав, что ему были даны строгие указания, и нарушать приказы босса он не намерен, так как хочет сохранить работу. Довез меня до подъезда, помог занести покупки в квартиру и попрощался. А я вздохнул с облегчением и занялся делами. Свою одежду, не глядя, запихал в шкаф и начал при активном содействии Петра Владимировича обустраивать место для щенка, который вертелся под ногами и обнюхивал каждую новинку. Домик он облаял, лежанка понравилась, к игрушечным костям остался равнодушен, обновил поилку и сделал лужу посреди коридора. Пока я вполголоса ругался и вытирал пол, профессор и пес культурно общались. Причем речь шла о хороших собачьих манерах. Послушаешь, и если не смотреть, создается впечатление, как будто два друга ведут беседу.  
— Вы уже решили, как назовете его? — обратился ко мне Петр Владимирович.  
— Нет. — Я тяжело вздохнул, выжимая тряпку. — Паша тоже потребовал побыстрее его назвать. Только мне ничего путного в голову не приходит, а Барбосом или Шариком как-то не хочется называть.  
— А интернет на что? — веско спросил он, достал из нагрудного кармана носовой платок, снял очки и неторопливо стал протирать стекла. — Сделайте запрос, напечатайте на бумаге, устраивайтесь поудобнее на любой мягкой поверхности и читайте вслух. Только не торопитесь. Та кличка, на которую он отреагирует и станет его.  
— Неплохая идея, но может заменим мягкую поверхность чаепитием?  
— Не возражаю. — Кивнул Петр Владимирович. — Предложение дельное и приятное. Давайте-ка, Станислав, заканчивайте, а мы с лохматым товарищем пойдем на разведку в сторону кухни.

— Наверное, стоит его немного облагородить. Вам не кажется? — поинтересовался Петр Владимирович.  
— Какой-то он дикий. — Я с сомнением посмотрел на щенка. Он лежал напротив под стулом и догрызал тапок. — Страшновато вести его в салон, как вычудит что-нибудь. Узнать что ли расценки мастеров, стригущих на дому?  
— Не торопитесь делать выводы о его характере. Ему надо привыкнуть, освоиться в незнакомой обстановке, на новом месте как любому из нас.  
— Хорошо, если дело действительно в адаптации. Он сегодня чуть не покусал Пашу, представляете?!  
Петр Владимирович усмехнулся и подпер щеку рукой.  
— Молодой человек, вы так говорите, словно щенок чуть было не оскорбил божество.  
— А что? Разве это не так? — Я нервно хохотнул и взял в руки листок со столбцами букв.  
Никогда бы не подумал, что существует такое количество кличек. И как выбирать? Читать все вслух - язык отсохнет.  
— Станислав, Станислав, когда же вы начнете оценивать себя по достоинству? — Укоризненно покачал головой Петр Владимирович. — Самоуничижение вам не к лицу. Поверьте, вы нужны Павлу не меньше, чем он нужен вам. Если не больше. Должен сказать, что ваше присутствие влияет на него очень положительно.  
— С чего вы вообще это взяли, Петр Владимирович?  
— Я здесь уже давно работаю, и он при мне появился. — Он помолчал немного, словно раздумывая, и продолжил. — С другим молодым человеком. И не покривлю душой, когда скажу, что таких заносчивых жильцов еще поискать надо было. Нет, Павел не грубил, не унижал, но от его "здравствуйте" веяло холодом и высокомерием. Понимаете, о чем я? Он словно смотрел сквозь людей. Очень неприятное ощущение.  
— Кажется, понимаю, — медленно проговорил я и потер переносицу. — Я, бывает, ощущаю нечто подобное, когда общаюсь с ним. Как стена. Вроде бы человек находится рядом, а не пробьешься, огородился намертво.  
Неожиданно щенок пару раз чихнул и опрометью бросился прочь с кухни, появился через минуту с лежанкой в зубах, затащил ее под стол, шумно повозился, поворчал и притих.  
— Вы просто не видели каким он был раньше, Станислав. К тому же, у меня есть подозрение, что прежний... друг оказывал на него не очень хорошее влияние, — дождавшись окончания возни, возразил Петр Владимирович.  
Я мысленно фыркнул. Наш профессор как всегда деликатен. Демин первостатейная сволочь! Но помимо этого он красивый, умный, обаятельный, и ему многое прощается. А Паша, я уверен, все еще не забыл его. Непонятно как продержался три года, когда ходячий соблазн постоянно маячит перед глазами. Ведь большую часть времени он проводит на работе, и там рядом с ним Демин. Хотя, что это я? Может они вовсю трахаются по кабинетам или по гостиницам, а порвать со мной мешает гордость, жалость, и далее по списку. Собаку принес, а меня не трахает. Ну болел я, так уже практически здоров. И Демин в последнее время обнаглел, постоянно звонит по вечерам и часами что-то втирает. Сделка у них, ага. Черт, я ревнивый придурок! Нет, я слезливая девка! Короче, я полный идиот!  
— Станислав, похоже, он заснул, — прервал мое самоедство Петр Владимирович.  
Я наклонился и заглянул под стол. Щенок спал поперек лежанки, закопавшись носом в ткань и смешно подергивая лапами.  
— Ну как же так?! Очень вовремя. Ничего не скажешь.  
— Наверное, так даже лучше. Он все-таки не только ваш, и выбирать кличку лучше вместе с Павлом. Только не читайте в алфавитном порядке, лучше вразброс, и не торопитесь, повторяйте не меньше трех раз.  
— Да так с ума сойти можно!  
— Не переживайте, имя выстрелит быстрее, чем вы ожидаете. А мне, пожалуй, пора. Долг зовет, — шутливо проговорил Петр Владимирович и поднялся. — Передавайте привет Павлу.  
— Обязательно. До свидания, и заходите еще.  
— О, это я могу обещать. Меня ангажировали присматривать за ним, когда Вы будете на лекциях...

Паша появился предсказуемо поздно. Впрочем, я уже привык не ждать его раньше двенадцати. Сначала он бросил кейс на пол, но тут выбежал щенок и кинулся к новому предмету.  
— Фу! — страшным голосом сказал Паша. В ответ его громко облаяли и вцепились в брючину. — Фу! Я кому сказал?! — Он грозно сдвинул брови.  
— Он просто рад тебя видеть.  
— Ага, конечно. Я вижу. И как зовут это исчадие ада?  
— Ну, я подобрал несколько вариантов, надо будет обкатать, — сообщил я, взял из его рук шарф и положил на полку. — Давай попозже, после ужина. Ты мне лучше скажи, как прошло? Не звонил целый день, а я, между прочим, волнуюсь.  
— Прости, совсем замотался. Все получилось. Подписали, осталось утрясти мелочи, обговорить второстепенные детали, но основное сделано, — Паша разулся, с подозрением посмотрел на щенка, кружившего вокруг, и со вздохом поставил туфли в шкаф.  
— А мадам? Говорила что-нибудь?  
— Ты знаешь, очень странно, но нет. Совершенно ничего. Я, конечно, не верю, что она не в курсе развлечений своего внука, но, похоже, его сексуальные пристрастия делу не помеха.  
— Вот и хорошо! — с облегчением сказал я.  
Честно говоря, этот вопрос весь день вертелся в голове словно назойливая муха над ухом. И сейчас, когда все вроде бы разрешилось, схлынуло достаточно сильное напряжение. Естественно, спрашивать у мадам Софи знает ли она о том, что вытворял ее родственник в ночном клубе, никто из нас не будет. А с Сявочкой Паша поговорит.  
— Кстати, она передавала тебе большой привет и пожелала скорейшего выздоровления. Обещала завтра позвонить.  
— Отлично. Ты голодный?  
— Нет, мы заказывали пиццу в офис. — Паша потер глаза и громко зевнул. — Жутко устал, хочу спать.  
— Так, может, пойдешь?  
— Посижу немного с тобой, — он направился в гостиную, устроился на диване, вытянул ноги и защелкал пультом. Вуглу замерцал голубым светом экран. — Не принесешь мне пива?  
— Какого тебе? Светлого или темного?  
— Давай темное.  
Я пошел на кухню, открыл дверцу холодильника и задумался. Какое взять? Фильтрованное или не фильтрованное? Чешское или немецкое? В конце концов, выбрал Гиннесс*. Кстати, до встречи со мной Паша пиво не пил, предпочитал более благородные напитки, и меня пытался к ним приучить, прививал хороший вкус. Но однажды мы устроили вечер-дегустацию, и он признал, что мои пристрастия не так уж плохи, однако их требуется откорректировать в сторону более качественных сортов. Понятное дело, я не возражал. Кто откажется пить темное чешское вместо местной бодяги, напичканной консервантами и черт знает чем?  
— Паш, стакан взять?  
— Не надо. Так неси.  
Уже на пороге, я вдруг вспомнил о том, что купил Паше новые тапки взамен уничтоженных и развернулся обратно. Пришлось срочно решать дилемму. Распаковать и оставить до завтра в шкафу или отдать сейчас? Не буду ли выглядеть заботливой женушкой с пивом и домашними шлепанцами в руках? И не идиотизм ли вставать с утра пораньше или ждать, пока он заснет, чтобы поставить их возле постели? И не проще ли отдать без лишних слов, не заморачиваясь всякой ерундой? Не зря Алла ругает меня за нерешительность. Дело выеденного яйца не стоит, а я развел целую эпопею.

— Ты слишком вредный и пакостный, — Паша говорил строгим голосом. — Если бы я знал заранее, что ты не умеешь себя вести, то никогда не выбрал бы тебя. Знаешь, как много собак хотели попасть на твое место? Конечно, знаешь.  
Щенок устроился возле его ног, склонил голову набок и внимательно слушал, виляя мохнатым хвостом.  
— Паш, я тут... — Восторженный лай прервал мою фразу.  
— У него какая-то нездоровая страсть к обуви, — констатировал Паша. — Неисправимое существо. Смотрит и слушает как человек, а как только унюхает стельку или подошву - сразу превращается в животное. Это мне? — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на пакет в моих руках. — Спасибо. А рубашку купил? Мне там еще белый свитер понравился, — Он притянул меня к себе, не обращая внимания на ревнивое рычание, и поцеловал взасос. — Я соскучился.  
— На какой вопрос я должен ответить в первую очередь? — со смехом поинтересовался я и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
— Ни на какой. Я же знаю, ты у меня послушный мальчик, и сделал все как надо.  
— А ты не слишком мне доверяешь? — Я осторожно прикусил его губу и неторопливо скользнул языком в рот.  
Он низко застонал, запустил руки мне под майку, мазнул ладонями по ребрам, грубо стиснул задницу, потянул на себя, заставляя перебраться к нему на колени. Потом запустил пальцы в мои волосы и стал ласково перебирать пряди.  
— Наверное, слишком. Но надо же хоть кому-то верить. Ты ведь подходящая кандидатура?  
— Думаю, да, — пробормотал я между поцелуями. Встало мгновенно. Черт, как же я хочу секса! — Ты совсем не даешь мне говорить.  
— Зачем говорить? — Он положил руку на мой член, я охнул от неожиданности и прижался к нему теснее.  
Снизу раздалось насмешливое фырканье. Мы с неохотой оторвались друг от друга и, посмотрев на щенка, одновременно рассмеялись.  
— Развращаем детей. — Вздохнул Паша. — Давай уже назовем его как-нибудь, все равно целоваться теперь неловко.  
Вы не представляете, как бывают привередливы четвероногие в выборе имени. То, которое я выбрал, ему не понравилось. Пришлось перебрать чуть ли не весь алфавит. Тыкал пальцем и читал вслух. Паша начал задремывать, бутылка практически выскользнула из его пальцев, еле успел перехватить и поставить на стол. А пес делал вид, что не слушает. Демонстративно зевал, скалился, вертелся кругом и ловил хвост, ставил передние лапы на колени, то мне, то Паше. Наконец, когда мое терпение уже подходило к концу, кличка выстрелила.  
— О, нет! Только этого мне не хватало.  
— Паш, чем тебе не нравится Шеф? — спросил я и отложил в сторону лист. — У меня уже язык заплетается. И он залаял, ты сам слышал.  
— Я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что эта собака - посланник темных сил, — мрачно сказал Паша. — Уверен, что он выбрал такую кличку назло мне.  
— Ты прирожденный собачник, раз говоришь о нем, как о человеке.  
Ответить он не успел. Внезапно громко зазвонил мой телефон, хриплый голос Курта Кобейна заглушил диктора, вещавшего о котировках валют, Шеф в который раз за вечер оглушительно залаял, а Паша помрачнел.  
— Почему он постоянно звонит так поздно? Не понимает, что люди могут отдыхать? Твой друг вообще имеет понятие о приличиях?  
— Паш, ну чего ты? Может что-то срочное.  
— Ну да, конечно. Только долго не говори, нам уже спать пора, — он потрепал за ухо подбежавшего Шефа и с недовольным видом откинулся на диван, скрестив руки.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — я вышел из комнаты и ответил на вызов. — Привет, Мишка. Что случилось?

Примечания:  
* Гиннесс - самое известное и потребляемое ирландское пиво, ставшее легендой Ирландии и символом дня святого Патрика.


	15. Chapter 15

Для меня до сих пор остается загадкой, почему Паша и мой лучший друг невзлюбили друг друга с первого взгляда. Может быть, потому что они ужасно похожи? Два альфа-самца, два шикарных мужика с животной энергетикой. И вроде бы играют за разные команды и никогда не станут соперниками, но тем не менее взаимная неприязнь зашкаливает. Видимо, совсем неважно какая сексуальная ориентация у противников. Вожак стаи не потерпит рядом с собой никого, столь же агрессивного и напористого. Закон джунглей актуален и в человеческом обществе. А я разрываюсь между дружбой и любовью, терплю их недовольство, ревность, и все шишки сыпятся на мою многострадальную голову. Даже безмерное влияние Аллы не помогает. Оказывается, она не всесильна. Как только они сталкиваются где-нибудь на одной территории, на близком расстоянии, нам приходится в буквальном смысле растаскивать их по разным углам. Один раз чуть было не дошло до драки. Началось с завуалированных колкостей и понеслось. Я тогда просто не мог поверить своим глазам, оба как будто с цепи сорвались. Хорошо, Алла быстро среагировала, схватила Мишку за руку и увела из кафе. Вечер был безнадежно испорчен, зато гордость двух, дорогих мне, людей не пострадала. Правда, пришлось в стотысячный раз объяснять Паше, что зря он так относится к Мишке. Я же не ревную его к друзьям. Про Демина, понятное дело, и речи не зашло, все равно никому о моих чувствах по этому поводу не известно. К тому же, бывший любовник - это совсем другое. С Мишкой тоже провели воспитательную беседу. Только все бесполезно. Они и не подумали успокаиваться. Оба до сих пор высказывают претензии и подозрения относительно друг друга, учат жизни, так или иначе пытаются на меня повлиять. Паша считает, что для убежденного натурала, коим является Мишка, тот слишком часто звонит, назойливо таскается за мной, сует свой нос в чужие дела и вообще не имеет никакого понятия о личном пространстве окружающих. Да и что можно ожидать от наглого провинциала? А Мишка чуть что заявляет, что меня используют как доверчивого идиота, вытирают ноги, по-свински плюют в душу. И вообще недалек день, когда мне окончательно разобьют сердце, потопчутся по осколкам и выкинут на улицу как использованную, поломанную вещь. Ведь детки, родившиеся с золотой ложкой во рту, плюют на грязь под ногами, а таковыми для них являются все смертные, не вхожие в высшее общество. Что уж говорить про каких-то недалеких, наивных провинциалов, которые верят всякому бреду, который льется в их уши. Робкие попытки сказать, что я сам в состоянии разобраться со своей личной жизнью, с пренебрежением отметаются прочь. И потому остается только одно: лавировать между ними под перекрестным огнем, пытаясь сохранить отношения с Пашей и дружбу с Мишкой. Непростое это дело, скажу я вам. Но особого выбора не предполагается, так что выкручиваюсь изо всех сил. Вот и сейчас, отхватив выговор от любовника, получил пулеметную очередь в лоб от друга.

— Он, конечно же, снова нес пургу о личном пространстве и неистребимом хамстве понаехавшей лимиты? — не здороваясь, съязвил Мишка.  
— Почти, — подтвердил я. — Еще он сказал, что ты слишком поздно звонишь.  
— А сколько ему лет? Не восемьдесят, случаем? В шесть часов вечера ползет на боковую, попукивать в перинку?  
— Мишка, прекращай. Хватит заводиться. Уже действительно поздно, а у Паши сегодня был очень тяжелый день.  
— У него все дни тяжелые, — злобно прорычал он. — Но самая тяжесть наваливается, когда я появляюсь на горизонте. Ты в курсе, что твой бизнесмен ревнивый придурок? Я удивляюсь, как он не рубит топором каждый столб, рискнувший оказаться поблизости от тебя. Только я его не боюсь и срал на все свирепые взгляды в частности и на высокомерную морду в целом. Рабовладелец нашелся.  
— Глупости, — возразил я. — Остынь. — И попробовал перевести тему. — С Аллой что ли поссорился, или мама звонила?  
— Да нет, там все нормально. — Мгновенно переключился Мишка. — Аллка, конечно, наседает из-за хвостов, грозится звонить маме, но думаю, что все успею сдать в положенный срок. Ты ж меня знаешь, улыбочка тут, жаркий взгляд там, коробку конфет на стол и обязательно джинсы в облипку. Моя тактика никогда не подводила.  
Должен признать, что Мишка говорит чистую правду. На преподавателей женского пола и, вообще, на дам сей джентльменский набор действует безотказно. Правда, есть два судьбоносных исключения с железной броней вокруг сердец. Две самых значимых женщины в его жизни, которые вертят им как пожелают. Благодаря маме Мишка очутился в нашем университете. Галина Дмитриевна просто-напросто заявила своему непутевому, шебутному сыну, что если он пойдет служить в армию, то вернется на ее могилу. Вот как только его побреют наголо, выдадут форму с пилоткой и кирзовые сапоги, она ляжет на кровать, не будет кушать, откажется от питья и просмотра любимого сериала, уволится с работы, бросив своих учеников на произвол судьбы и ЕГЭ. И умрет, непременно умрет. А виноват во всех бедах будет он, неблагодарный и безответственный сын. Под таким напором у Мишки не осталось ни малейшего выхода, и он стал студентом. Хотя более неподходящего человека для музейного дела трудно отыскать. Он же настоящий ураган. Я скорее вижу его каким-нибудь менеджером, журналистом, рекламным агентом или даже каскадером. Впрочем, высшее образование никогда не бывает лишним. Подозреваю, его мама мудро рассудила, что за годы обучения сын перебесится, нагуляется, встретит девушку и остепенится. Ну, в общем-то, можно сказать, что так и вышло. Почти. Он влюбился в Аллу, и только благодаря ее влиянию до сих пор не отчислен, со скрипом переползает с курса на курс и, может быть, даже выпустится, если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Ведь диплом тройками не пахнет, а вот тройки уже пахнут дипломом - это всем известно.  
— Говорят, у тебя теперь есть собака? — с каким-то непонятным предвкушением в голосе спросил Мишка.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Я же еще никому...  
— Еще бы мне не знать, — самодовольно перебил он. — Он же к Алле за советом обращался. Какую породу лучше выбрать, как обставить дело. Естественно, я в курсе с самого начала.  
— Как же ты вытерпел и не проболтался? — удивился я. — Совершенно на тебя не похоже.  
— Алла пригрозила, что зашьет рот суровыми нитками, если испорчу тебе сюрприз.  
— А, ну тогда понятно. Она человек слова, лучше не рисковать.  
— Ну и как она?  
— Кто? Алла? Тебе лучше знать.  
— Да собака, чертяка! Как собака? Нравится?  
— Во-первых, это он. В смысле, кобель. Порода... дворняга. И он просто невероятный! Мы уже выбрали кличку, — похвастался я.  
— И?  
— Откликнулся на Шефа.  
Тут Мишка начал неприлично ржать в трубку, потом стал икать и всхлипывать.  
— Дурак. — Обиделся я.  
— Стас! — Видимо, Алла не выдержала и взяла дело в свои руки. — Я договорилась насчет твоей задолженности у Селивановой. Она примет зачет между парами, поэтому завтра ты обязательно должен прийти. Здоровье - не здоровье, температура - не температура. Наглотайся таблеток, закутайся как следует, но чтобы был! Ты меня понял?  
— Да. Спасибо тебе за все. И за подарок и за учебу.  
— Ерунда, — смущенно возразила она. — Не бери в голову.  
— Стас! — Я оглянулся. В освещенном проеме стоял Паша с Шефом на руках. — Это переходит все границы. Еще минута и мы начнем выть. Оба. А я, скорее всего, кусаться начну, — с серьезным видом заявил он.  
— О, там у тебя Паша! — Обрадовалась Алла. — Ну-ка, дай ему трубку. Я проинструктирую его на твой счет.  
Я обреченно протянул телефон и прошептал одними губами: "Алла". Паша полностью погрузился в разговор, но все больше кивал и поддакивал, да вертел головой, пытаясь увернуться от Шефа, неожиданно вознамерившегося погрызть его ухо. Потом, не глядя, протянул мне щенка, прикрыл трубку ладонью и велел укладывать его спать. Пока я возился, они поговорили. Паша пришел в спальню, сделал очередной выговор Шефу, сообщил, что отвезет меня завтра до общежития и сдаст на руки Алле. Оказалось, она хотела проверить, насколько я готов к сдаче зачета.  
— Паш, может не надо? Я уже не маленький, чтобы меня за ручку водить.  
— Ну, извини, я уже пообещал. — Развел руками он. — Наверное, она боится, что тебя перехватит Мишка и потащит заниматься какими-нибудь непотребствами.  
— Не хочется мне, чтобы вы лишний раз сталкивались. И ребятам видеть тебя ни к чему.  
— Ничего страшного, постараюсь держать себя в руках. — Криво улыбнулся Паша. — А знакомым можешь сказать, что я приятель. Тебе ведь не в первой...  
— Паш, ну что ты себе надумал? — Я мысленно настучал себе по голове. — Я просто хочу спокойно доучиться, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов, не интересовался, что у меня может быть общего со взрослым обеспеченным мужиком. Неужели не понимаешь? Ну, не обижайся!  
— Ладно, я в ванную, а ты не жди меня, ложись и отдыхай, — глядя на меня с непонятным выражением на лице, отстраненно сказал он и вышел.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что я сильно обидел Пашу, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. В университете о моей ориентации знают только близкие друзья и бывший парень, который уже отучился. Костя останавливает машину за несколько кварталов, дальше добираюсь своим ходом. К чему такие предосторожности? Рано или поздно мы расстанемся, Паша будет жить своей жизнью под защитой больших денег, а простые геи вроде меня не могут позволить себе роскошь публичного каминг-аута. Во всяком случае не в ближайшем будущем. Может, когда-нибудь и то вряд ли. В общем, не нравилось мне, что он собрался появиться там, где я учусь. Не хочу, чтобы Паша столкнулся с Мишкой как в тот раз в общежитии. Черт его знает, но если предположить, что их первая встреча случилась бы при других обстоятельствах, может быть они не относились бы друг к другу настолько ужасно?

Помню, как меня внутренне трясло от понимания, что придется встретиться с Мишкой после того, как он узнал мою тайну. Да еще с чужих слов. Я мог предсказать его реакцию, так как не единожды становился свидетелем вспышек взрывного темперамента и проявлений бешеного характера, и от этого было вдвойне страшней. Но никуда не денешься, и так дотянул до последнего. Рано или поздно придется появиться в общежитии, получить кулаком по морде и навсегда потерять друга. Катастрофа, конечно, но пережить можно. Только бы Мишка никому не рассказал! Пусть бьет, пусть все лицо разукрасит синяками, ребра поломает, лишь бы никакой огласки! Мысли о том, что всем уже известно, усилием воли отметались прочь. Надо надеяться на лучшее. В случае чего я был готов валяться у него в ногах, писать рефераты и курсовые, даже платить за молчание. Все что угодно, лишь бы только он никому не проговорился. Да, представьте себе, дошел до такой степени самоуничижения. И честно скажу, если бы пришлось пройти через это снова, ничего не изменилось бы. Поступил бы точно так же. Естественно, "щедрое предложение" Павла разобраться с Мишкой, я отмел практически на следующее утро после заключения нашего странного договора. Не могу так поступать с друзьями, а тем более с теми, кого люблю. Но Павел не успокоился до последнего...


	16. Chapter 16

— Слушай, я считаю, что ты неправ, — положив руку на спинку сиденья, в очередной раз заявил он. Но меня бархатистые интонации в его голосе не ввели в заблуждение. Вот поотмахивайтесь с недельку от настойчивых предложений защитить, разрулить, решить вопрос путем давления, и тоже станете экспертом. — Стас, ну почему отказываешься от моей помощи? Ежу понятно, как только ты там появишься, огребешь по полной. А если он дружков позовет? Хочешь, чтобы тебя искалечили?  
— Большое спасибо, Павел Данилович, — сквозь зубы процедил я. — Но я уже, кажется, сказал вам: нет.  
Мы сидели и пререкались в его автомобиле, припаркованном возле общежития. Несмотря на яростное сопротивление с моей стороны, он настоял, что непременно будет присутствовать. А какой бой пришлось выдержать, чтобы вообще приехать сюда. Павел считал, что я недостаточно здоров и должен соблюдать чуть ли не постельный режим. Ему же не составит ни малейшего труда решить все мои проблемы. Пришлось взбрыкнуть и настоять на своем. Так что теперь я сидел на сиденье, обтянутом натуральной кожей и, посматривая в затемненное стекло, собирался с духом. Мимо периодически проходили студенты с сумками в руках. Кое-кто разбегался и лихо прокатывался по ледяной полоске рядом с автомобилем. Несколько дней назад резко понизилась температура, и в город пришла настоящая зима.  
В пятницу многие ребята, жившие неподалеку, в области, уезжали домой на выходные. Остальные разбегались по городу в поисках развлечений и подработок. Или тихо гуляли и крутили любовь, закрывшись в своих комнатах, подальше от зорких глаз дежурных по этажам. Очень удобный день для того, чтобы незаметно войти и выйти. Или выползти, прикрывая побитую морду газеткой. Это уж как повезет. Зачем я вообще поехал? За вещами, документами, конспектами, но в первую очередь для выяснения отношений. Павел считал, что мне надо взять самое необходимое и быстро уйти. Поэтому инструктировал как себя вести, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться, а я втайне от него скинул два сообщения. Одно Мишке, другое Алле для подстраховки, на тот случай, если он заблокировал мой номер. Написал, что приду в семь вечера, и попросил его никуда не уходить. Мол, есть важный разговор.  
— Я же просил не выкать!  
— А я много раз сказал, что сам разберусь.  
Мы в упор уставились друг на друга. И, конечно же, в поединке взглядов я предсказуемо проиграл. Отвел глаза, запсиховал и стал нервно барабанить пальцами по бардачку. Павел остановил меня, взяв за руку.  
— Тогда я пойду с тобой. Мне так будет спокойнее.  
— Нет! Я сам. Ваше присутствие... будет только хуже. Не надо, — умоляюще сказал я.  
— Опять выкаешь, — мягко укорил он.  
— Не привык еще. Но я стараюсь... Паша, — и после небольшой паузы закончил. — Я постараюсь не задерживаться. Вещей у меня немного. Наберется одна сумка, соберу максимум за полчаса.  
— Не нравится мне все это. — Он протянул руку, открыл бардачок, достал сигареты, с треском разорвал целлофан, обтягивающий золотистую пачку, повертел ее в руках, открыл и, не глядя, бросил на заднее сиденье. Тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, будь по-твоему. Я даю тебе полчаса. Потом прихожу за тобой, и мне плевать кто и что подумает по этому поводу. Ты понял, Стас?  
— Да, — ответил я, открыл дверцу, выскочил наружу и быстро огляделся по сторонам, не обращая внимания на резкий, обжигающий ветер. Вроде поблизости никого. Можно идти. — Ты бы отъехал подальше. Когда я выйду, то сразу позвоню.  
Павел отрицательно помотал головой, включил какую-то музыкальную радиостанцию и положил руки на руль, всем своим видом выражая нетерпеливое ожидание.

Перед входной дверью я на секунду задержал дыхание и глубоко выдохнул. Все. Настал тот самый час икс. Сегодня на вахте сидела Мария Дмитриевна и как всегда раскладывала пасьянс. Отопление уже включили, но старые батареи в нашем общежитии грели слабо, по полу ощутимо сквозило, и она зябко куталась серую, пуховую шаль. Я негромко поздоровался, получил в ответ кивок и уже проходил мимо, но был остановлен градом вопросов.  
— Что-то тебя долго не было, Стасик. Куда пропадал? Уезжал домой? Что молчишь?  
— Да нет. В смысле не уезжал. Болел.  
— Одеваться надо, — наставительно сказала Мария Дмитриевна. — Молодо-зелено. Вечно носитесь, как оглашенные. О здоровье не думаете. Уверены, что всегда будете молодыми и крепкими.  
— Да-да, — рассеянно согласился я. — Я больше не буду. Обещаю.  
— Обещает он, — с усмешкой пробормотала она и окинула цепким взглядом с ног до головы.   
Я смутился, понимая, что заметили все: новую дорогую одежду, обувь, стрижку. Павел уже успел потаскать меня по магазинам, накупил ворох одежды, несколько пар обуви и кучу всякой мелочи. Отвел в салон. Короче говоря, привел в надлежащий вид. — Ну иди куда шел... Хотя постой. Это что за масть, подскажи-ка?  
Я наклонился над разложенной колодой. Карты оказались настолько ветхие, истертые, что разглядеть рисунок было действительно проблематично.  
— Вроде, черва.  
— Маскируется мерзавка, — с непонятным удовлетворением в голосе констатировала Мария Дмитриевна и положила даму в нижний ряд. — Ты следи за здоровьем. Вон похудел-то как. А одеколон у тебя хороший. Посоветовал кто?  
— Знакомый. Я пойду, ага?  
Она рассеянно кивнула и погрузилась в разглядывание очередной карты.

Я пешком поднялся на третий этаж, медленно шел вдоль стенки и еле волочил ноги, как будто к икрам подвесили тяжеленные гири. Вот и дверь нашей комнаты. Не хочу заходить. Не могу себя заставить. Как же трудно сделать последний шаг. Надо перебороть себя. Нет. Нет никаких сил. Так затрясло, аж зубы застучали. Я развернулся, готовый дать деру, но дверь внезапно распахнулась.  
— Стоять! — скомандовал Мишка. — Не смей сваливать. Быстро заходи.  
Чувствуя себя жертвой, предназначенной на заклание, я послушно перешагнул через порог. В комнате за время моего отсутствия ничего не изменилось. Хотя, как не изменилось? Я в изумлении огляделся. На столе ни единой крошки, на спинках стульев нет брошенных в навалку рубашек, джинсов, трусов и носков, кровати застелены, на покрывалах ни единой морщинки, и чисто вымытый пол. Интересно из-за чего такой приступ чистоплотности? Не из-за факта проживания на одной территории с геем, случаем? А может здесь уже все продезинфицировано, чтобы не осталось и следа голубой заразы. Меня внезапно накрыла волна идиотского веселья.  
— Что лыбишься? — угрожающе спросил Мишка.  
— Да так. Ничего. Ты хочешь что-нибудь спросить?  
— Спросить? — язвительно протянул он. — Ты, случаем, ничего попутал, Стасик? Это я, что ли, прислал смску?  
— Нет, конечно. Ты прав. — Вздохнул я. — Надо поговорить. Только я не знаю с чего начать.  
— А ты начни с самого начала, — предложил Мишка. — С какого хуя я пришел утром в пустую комнату и весь день пытался дозвониться до тебя. Чуть не обосрался с перепугу. Думал, что случился какой-нибудь крындец. А вечером трубку взял непонятный хуйлан, сообщил, что ты болен, но уход надлежащий. И заверил меня, что повода для ревности, блядь, нет. Стасик, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
— Наверное, хочу. Я гей, — быстро сказал я, сел на стул и опустил голову. — Будешь бить?  
— Вот ведь пиздец. Я одного не могу понять, Петренко. Какого хрена ты меня все эти годы идиотом выставлял? Я его с девочками знакомлю, а он, блядь, разборчивый, как мальтийская болонка. Я, значит, восхищаюсь силой его духа. Ну как же! Мой друг ждет неземную любовь. А друг имеет голубую любовь! Блядь! — страшным голосом проорал он.  
— Почему мальтийская болонка?  
— Потому что они так же разборчивы в еде, как ты в девочках. Но они хотя бы по чесноку, а ты... Не переводи разговор!  
— Да нет, мне, правда, было интересно. Я о них ничего не знал, — попытался оправдаться я.  
— Так что ты имеешь сказать в свое оправдание?  
— Ну... мне внезапно стало плохо... и... — Я замолчал, понимая, что испытываю серьезное затруднение. Не рассказывать же Мишке о моем пикантном приключении у ночного клуба.  
— И?  
— И...  
— Давай уже пизди побыстрее, а то я в тебе совсем разочаруюсь, и заподозрю, что ты от меня ничему не научился.  
— И я чуть не потерял сознание. Прямо на улице. — На меня внезапно накатило вдохновение и слова полились потоком. — А тут ехал Паша, то есть Павел Данилович... В общем, мужик какой-то ехал. Это потом я узнал, как его зовут. А, да. Плохо мне стало на середине дороги, и он еле-еле успел остановиться, чуть не наехал меня. — Я немного расслабился и осмелился взглянуть на Мишку.   
Оказывается, он незаметно подошел совсем близко, и теперь нависал надо мной, грозно сверля глазами.   
— Когда Паша, то есть Павел Данилович, вышел из машины и увидел мое плачевное состояние, то сразу же предложил свою помощь. Он вообще очень добрый.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— А когда мы приехали к нему, дома оказался его партнер, в смысле, любимый человек. Но на самом деле уже не любимый, потому что Павел Данилович давно решил с ним порвать, а этот его бывший не хотел расставаться. И мое появление поспособствовало их окончательному разрыву. А потом я сильно болел, бредил, температурил, и меня лечили. И вылечили.  
— Я очень рад, что ты здоров. Но остаточный бред все-таки наблюдается, — саркастически сказал Мишка. — Теперь разъясни мне кое-что. С чего вдруг ты стал геем? И сейчас ты спишь с этим мужиком?  
— Я всегда был геем. Как только понял, что член встает на одноклассников, а не на одноклассниц. И с Пашей я не сплю. Пока. Но кажется мы очень нравимся друг другу... И... Короче, сам понимаешь. В общем я переезжаю к нему и не буду тебе досаждать. Ты никому не рассказал?  
— Нет, я никому не рассказал, что мой друг гомик. Кроме Аллы. Она же староста... И, вообще, ей можно. Как же это вы сошлись? С какого такого майского хуя?  
— Можно подумать ты никогда не слышал про гейдар. Паша сразу меня вычислил.  
— Вот оно что, Стасик! — Шутовски скривился Мишка и яростно взлохматил волосы. — Значит, он понял, что ты его собрат по голубому огоньку, и потому с энтузиазмом уселся у твоей постельки, пичкал тебя лекарствами от простуды и поил молоком с медом, как добрая сестра милосердия. В процессе вы другу другу сильно понравились, и вполне вероятно медицинская помощь перерастет в большое и светлое чувство.  
— В общих чертах верно, — осторожно подтвердил я, ожидая от него какого-то подвоха.  
— Начистить бы тебе морду, Стас! — Мишка поднял сжатый кулак.  
— Только попробуй. — Раздалось негромко за его спиной.

Мишка среагировал очень быстро. Впрочем, он так всегда. Развернулся и, не глядя, врезал кулаком. Павел, а это оказался он, незамедлительно ответил. Удар был так силен, что Мишка повалился на меня, и стул, на котором я сидел, опрокинулся. На полу образовалась живописная композиция из человеческих тел и мебели. При падении я ударился головой, и она нещадно гудела, в спину упиралась деревянная спинка, сверху лежал и пыхтел тяжеленный Мишка. Из-за его волос, лезущих в рот, нечем было дышать. И в такой волнующий момент в комнату зашла Алла. Представляю, насколько двусмысленная картина снова предстала перед ее взором. Но надо отдать должное, несмотря на то, что мы валялись друг на друге не в первый раз, и можно было строить на наш счет нехорошие предположения, присутствия духа она не потеряла.  
— Что здесь происходит? — невозмутимо спросила Алла и застегнула верхнюю пуговицу на кофточке. — А вы, простите, кто такой?  
— Павел Калиновский, приятель Станислава. — Павел слегка наклонил голову, шагнул навстречу, крепко пожал ее руку, и она мгновенно растаяла.  
Как он смог догадаться, что Алла не терпит всех этих дамских штучек, ума не приложу. Видимо, бизнесмены еще и неплохие психологи.  
— Алла. Сокурсница этих обалдуев.  
— Очень приятно.  
— Ой, да у вас лицо разбито! — воскликнула она.  
— Ничего страшного. — Павел достал из нагрудного кармана белоснежный платок и вытер кровь с разбитых губ. — Просто небольшое недоразумение.  
— Знаю я что это за недоразумение. Сабанов, если ты будешь проявлять мракобесие и нетерпимость, если ты будешь избивать лучшего друга и, хм, его друга, то знай, я никогда не выйду за тебя замуж. И не рожу тебе сына, — сурово заявила Алла.  
— Замуж? Сына? — обалдело переспросил Мишка.  
— Даже дочку не рожу. Моим будущим детям не нужен отец-гомофоб и человеконенавистник. Вот представь. Вдруг у нашего ребеночка окажется нетрадиционная ориентация? Что ты тогда сделаешь? Изобьешь, проклянешь, выгонишь из дома? А может еще и меня обвинишь в том, что я плохо воспитывала ребенка? Нет, такого семейного счастья мне не надо. Лучше я выйду за Теплякова. Он человек прогрессивный, с хорошей перспективой в плане карьерного роста. Ходят слухи, что недавно получил приглашение читать лекции за границей. Отличная кандидатура для брака.  
— Да, щас прям, — возмутился Мишка. — Ты посмотри на него повнимательнее. — Он с кряхтением поднялся и уселся на пол рядом со мной. — Этот ученый страхуил лет через пять облысеет, и что? Ты хочешь ужасную судьбу будущим детям? Ладно мальчик, а если девочке гены облысения достанутся?  
Я аж плеваться его волосами перестал. Это же надо такое сказать, а? Интересно, что у него по биологии в аттестате? Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что курс в школе был ни о чем. Что покушал, что музыку послушал. Но даже просто логически: много ли на улицах лысых женщин? Или он так ненавязчиво шутит?*  
— Как же хорошо, Сабанов, что у меня есть мозги в голове, — сообщила Алла.  
Ого, и когда она успела взять Павла под руку? И Мишка в его сторону злобно зыркает. Ну, и дела творятся.  
— И что хорошего? — угрюмо спросил Мишка.  
— Я, знаешь ли, хочу не только умных, но и красивых детей. Тебе повезло. Воспользуйся шансом и исправляйся.  
— Вот как. И с чего предлагаешь начать? — Он осторожно потрогал челюсть.  
— Извиниться перед Стасом. Подтянуть хвосты. Над остальным поработаем позже.  
— Нечестно! Учеба-то здесь при чем?! — возмущенно завопил Мишка, резво подскочил с пола, видимо, намереваясь спорить, но замолчал, наткнувшись на стальной взгляд.  
— Значит так, Сабанов, — отчеканила Алла. — Здесь тебе не дискуссионный клуб. Торговаться мы с тобой не будем. Все понятно?  
— Понятно, — понуро пробормотал он и протянул мне руку, помогая подняться.  
— Что? Повтори, Мишенька, а то я не расслышала.  
— Да, понятно, понятно! — проорал он. — А ты не прикасайся к этому!  
— Я, конечно, сейчас скажу очевидную вещь. Ну да, ладно. Я в общем-то гей, — с легкой усмешкой произнес Павел.  
— Мне насрать кто ты. Хоть геморрой. Не трогай руками мою девушку. Мне это не нравится, — грубо ответил Мишка. — И это... если обидишь Стаса, я тебе яйца откручу. — Он притянул меня к себе.  
Павел сделал угрожающее движение в нашу сторону, но Алла повисла у него на руке, взглянула на Мишку и он отпустил меня.  
— Мальчики, сейчас вы достанете лед из холодильника, положите его в полотенца и приложите к пострадавшим местам. Во время процедуры Миша откроет свой ротик и поговорит со Стасиком. А мы с Павлом тактично удалимся и попьем чай.  
— Но...— попытался возразить Мишка.  
Алла, не слушая его, пошла к двери и потянула за собой Павла.  
— Кстати. — На выходе она обернулась. — Я правильно поняла, ты сделал мне предложение?  
— Э... ну... кажется, да... Ага. Вроде бы... Вот... Что?!  
— Мишенька, я согласна! — воскликнула Алла и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. — Детали обсудим позже.

Когда мы остались вдвоем, Мишка с размаху плюхнулся на кровать, закрыл лицо руками и глухо произнес.  
— Пиздец. Стас, ущипни меня, чтобы я убедился, что это не сон. Я теперь жених?  
— Это не сон, — подтвердил я. — А с каких пор ты встречаешься с Аллой?  
— С тех самых, как ты бесследно исчез. Я остался совсем один, без защиты, и она воспользовалась моей беспомощностью! Что мне теперь делать?! Это ты виноват!  
— Но тебе же нравится Алла.  
— Она мне больше, чем нравится. Но я хотел как следует нагуляться! Жениться - это всегда успеется. А теперь все. Обратный ход дать нельзя. Тепляков, сволочь, так и крутится рядом. Заморыш, блядь!  
— Похоже, тебе остается только одно. Или два. — Мишка взглянул на меня с надеждой. — Жениться или становиться геем.  
— Тьфу, замолчи! Гадости-то какие!  
— Ты плохо исправляешь свои ошибки, Сабанов. Невеста будет недовольна и не родит тебе сабанят. — Я присел рядом с ним, старательно сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Нет, а что ты хочешь? Ну, не люблю я эту гомо... голубятню! Не люблю! — возмущенно заявил Мишка. — И не полюблю! Но тебе, как другу, прощу, а этому твоему Козлодоеву нет. Он мне вообще не нравится. Чисто по-человечески. У него, понимаешь, на морде написано, что он богатенькая сволочь. Вот, — с апломбом заявил он.  
— А тебе не кажется, что ты судишь о нем предвзято? Ты ведь совсем его не знаешь.  
— Может и так. Не знаю и знать не хочу, — угрюмо сказал Мишка. — Такие, как он, строят из себя хозяев жизни, и думают, что им все позволено. Возьмет, поиграет и бросит. Осторожней с ним, Стас. Этот твой Павел - та еще блядина. Я же его насквозь вижу.  
— Ну еще бы тебе не видеть, — фыркнул я. — Ты мне лучше скажи, куда ты в тот вечер пропал. Я до тебя, кстати, тоже не мог дозвониться.  
— О, братан! — патетично воскликнул Мишка. — Я в тот вечер так попал, так попал. По тяжелой. Может по пивку?  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
— Не особо. По-хорошему, накатить бы сейчас водочки, но придется обойтись пивом, а то кое-кто разорется, сам понимаешь. Пошли за стол, у меня как раз пара бутылок твоего любимого завалялась. — Он поднялся и решительно направился к холодильнику.

Мы устроились за столом, и Мишка стал рассказывать о своем приключении, в которое его втянули Наташа и Ира. Сначала все было на высшем уровне. Девушки привели его в шикарно обставленную квартиру, быстро накрыли на стол, включили музыку, приглушили свет. Поели, выпили, потанцевали. Обе красотки кокетничали, строили глазки, невзначай обнажали свои прелести и совсем не возражали, когда он распускал руки. Дело было на мази. Мишка уже предвкушал ночь, полную многочисленных оргазмов. А потом ему приспичило покурить, и Ира решила пойти за компанию. Это их и погубило. Они сидели на скамейке у подъезда и страстно целовались, как вдруг откуда-то сверху посыпались проклятия на голову гулящей дочери, опозорившей распутством родную мать. Спустя минуту Ира вскочила и с визгом умчалась в темноту двора. За ней метнулся здоровый мужик. Обалдевший Мишка остался сидеть и пополнять запас ругательств, так как зловредная тетка не собиралась униматься и громко сообщала ему, какое мнение она имеет по поводу его существования на белом свете. Возвращение обманутого мужа прервало сольное выступление. Иру он не догнал и вернулся обратно с очень невеселым видом. Теща незамедлительно отрапортовала о сопляке на скамейке, совратившем ее бедную девочку. И Мишка понял, что сейчас кого-то будут бить по жизненно важным органам. Но произошло нечто невероятное. Мужик сгреб его в охапку, притащил к себе домой и полночи изливал горе за бутылкой водки. К утру они стали добрыми приятелями, сошлись на том, что все бабы - бляди, обменялись телефонами и договорились съездить на рыбалку в следующие выходные.  
— А что теща? — поинтересовался я и потянулся за фисташкой.  
— Сабина Муратовна? Она нам закусь проставила. По высшему разряду. Открыла маринованные огурчики, помидорчики, нарезала копченой колбаски, буженины, нажарила огромную сковороду картошки, — Мишка подцепил вилкой шпротину и задумчиво смотрел, как в банку стекает густое масло. — Выпила с нами пару стопочек. Мировая тетка оказалась. И Вовка хороший мужик. Мастер спорта. С женой только не повезло. Сейчас созваниваемся, по пивку пропускаем, на рыбалку съездили. Приглашает меня на зимнюю. Вот как только лед крепко встанет, сразу двинем. Можешь поехать с нами и убедиться, что это очень даже увлекательное занятие, — он отправил рыбку целиком в рот. — Девочек тоже можно возить.  
— Он развелся с женой?  
— Нет, говорит, что любит... Но я к ней ни шагу, — поспешил добавить Мишка. — У меня Алла есть. К тому же, рыженькая Наташа оказалась девушкой свободной.  
— Казанова, ты неисправим! — захохотал я.  
— Нет, ну а что? Резко бросать пить, курить - вредно для здоровья.  
— Трахаться тоже?  
— Безусловно. Дозу надо снижать постепенно.  
— И как успехи?  
— Я в самом начале пути, — ответил он и лукаво усмехнулся.  
— Все с тобой ясно. Смотри только на Иру не залезь.  
— Нет, Стас, друзья - это святое. А ты тоже ушами не хлопай и не позволяй ничего лишнего своему хмырю. Помни, у тебя есть я, — торжественно произнес Мишка, смял в руке пивную банку и ловким броском отправил ее в мусорную корзину. — Место в комнате, так уж и быть, придержу.  
— Договорились. — Я протянул руку, но он помотал головой, встал, притянул меня к себе и сжал в медвежьем объятии.   
— С прошедшим тебя! Не поздравил ведь. И помни, ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда.

Из общежития я уходил с легким сердцем. Друг не оттолкнул. Моя тайна сохранена. Павел хоть и нарушил свое обещание и пришел раньше, но все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Нет, меня, конечно, напрягала их взаимная неприязнь, но симпатия - это дело времени. Так мне тогда казалось. Присмотрятся друг к другу, и отношение изменится. В конце концов могло быть намного хуже.  
Павел сидел за рулем и курил, стряхивая пепел в открытое окно.  
— Ты пришел слишком рано. Мы так не договаривались, — обвиняюще сказал я.  
— Ну прости. Я волновался, и не смог удержаться. — Он выкинул окурок в окно. — Сумку поставь на заднее сиденье.  
— Может, лучше в багажник?  
— Делай, как я сказал, и садись ко мне.  
Я чуть было не взбрыкнул, однако решил не накалять обстановку еще больше. Хватит на сегодня разборок. Черт с ним, промолчу. Но если что-то подобное повторится, придется объяснить, что не терплю командного тона. Кинуть сумку было делом одной минуты. Я открыл дверцу, уселся рядом с Павлом, пристегнулся и искоса взглянул на него.  
— Поговорили? — он поморщился и быстро облизнул губы.  
Черт, какой у него красивый рот! И целуется он просто фантастически.  
— Ага. Все хорошо. Больно?  
— Терпимо. Жить буду. Хорошая у тебя подруга. Стоит за тебя горой и за мной поухаживала, обработала боевую рану, — он усмехнулся и аккуратно прикоснулся ко рту.  
— Алла действительно хорошая девчонка. К ней можно обратиться за помощью по любому вопросу, — согласился я, ожидая, что он заговорит о Мишке. Но Павел в очередной раз удивил.  
— Если я попрошу о поцелуе - это будет очень нагло?  
— Да, очень. И нагло, и безрассудно. Кровь ведь пойдет, зальет салон, машину жалко.  
— Какой же ты рассудочный, Стас.  
— Нет, просто практичный. — Я наклонился и легко коснулся его губ, стараясь не потревожить ранку. — Достаточно?  
— Будем считать это авансом. И потом, нам придется целоваться на людях. В клубе, например. Намек понятен?  
— Более чем. Но сначала пусть заживет.  
— Договорились, — он включил зажигание, — Поехали домой? Ты учти на будущее, что тренироваться придется много. Мы должны выглядеть убедительно.  
— Как скажешь, начальник, — я шутливо отдал честь. — Как скажешь...

Тогда я еще не знал, что действительно ехал домой. Три года пролетели как один день. Никогда и ни с кем мне еще не было так хорошо. И плохо. Никогда и ни с кем, я не испытывал таких сильных всепоглощающих чувств, не ощущал своей нужности. И одиночества. И присутствия третьего между нами. Сколько раз у меня возникало желание со всем покончить, разорвать странную мучительную связь и забыть, выкинуть из памяти как дурной сон. Но всегда что-то останавливало. В конце концов я решил: пусть все идет как идет. И что бы ни произошло дальше, одно знаю точно. В любви не надо ни о чем жалеть. Никогда.

Примечание:  
*Стас не знает, что женщины тоже бывают подвержены облысению из-за наследственных факторов.


	17. Chapter 17

Ну вот и все. Случилось то, чего я боялся. Ожидание, предчувствие неизбежного конца отравляло мысли, кровь, терзало душу, делало существование бессмысленным фарсом. И по идее то, что произошло только к лучшему. Мы расстались. Договор аннулирован, мои услуги больше не требуются. Теперь Паша официально свободен, а я могу идти на все четыре стороны. Мы оба можем делать то, что пожелаем. Казалось бы, пора вздохнуть с облегчением. Пусть тяжело, пусть больно, но наконец-то появилась определенность. Только единственное чувство, которое я испытываю - это желание вернуться назад в прошлое, принять любое наказание, согласиться на все, даже самые унизительные условия, только бы быть рядом с ним. Идиот. Ничему меня жизнь не учит. Что произошло? Да ничего особенного. Я всего лишь навсего получил визуальное доказательство того, о чем давно подозревал, и после этого уже сам нарушил установленные правила. Так что получаюсь виноватым со всех сторон. Паша ведь ничего не обещал, а у меня банально сорвало предохранители. Туго натянутая пружина в конце концов не выдерживает нагрузки. Так и в наших отношениях все неумолимо шло к развязке. Рано или поздно нечто подобное случилось бы. Ну зачем я пошел у него на поводу? Не надо было идти на эту чертову вечеринку в честь подписания договора о сотрудничестве. Не надо. Обычно Паша обходился без меня на корпоративах, и не стоило нарушать хорошую традицию. Нечего там делать. Сидел бы сейчас дома и ждал его, а вместо этого стою в подъезде и борюсь с желанием биться головой о стену. Изо всех сил, до крови...

На самом деле, сработал фактор неожиданности. Паша просто застал меня врасплох, взял тепленьким, не дал ни малейшего шанса возразить и отказаться. Когда я вышел из учебного корпуса после сдачи зачета, то ничего не соображал и чувствовал себя не человеком, а желейной массой. Вот и попался. Селиванова большой специалист по высасыванию жизненной энергии из студентов. На нее даже обаяние Мишки не особо действует. И что странно, ей же еще и тридцати нет. Вполне привлекательная женщина и вся в работе. Как говорит моя бабушка: "Мужика ей надо." Может тогда отвлечется на личную жизнь и не будет нас третировать. А то каждый зачет проходит как допуск к космическому полету. Удивительно, что мне вообще удалось сдать задолженность с первого раза. Осталась еще пара предметов, но там больших трудностей не предвиделось. Преподаватели не особо зверствовали и входили в положение студентов. Зато Анна Михайловна оторвалась по полной. Спросила устно, дала письменное задание, прогнала галопом по старым темам, сделала выговор, позудела о нерадивости и напомнила, что пошла навстречу исключительно по просьбе старосты нашей группы. В общем, как следует повозила носом об стол. Зато после всех мучений я с радостью смотрел, как она размашисто расписывается в моей зачетке. Самая большая проблема решилась. Как же хорошо, что существует Алла, и у нее есть подход ко всем преподавателям в университете.  
После зачета я зверски проголодался, поэтому зашел в столовую. Повезло, очереди практически не было. Купил комплексный обед и быстро перекусил. А когда вышел, встретил в коридоре ребят из группы. Девчонки обрадовались, сразу начали тормошить, спрашивать, когда выйду на учебу, рассказали последние сплетни, сообщили, где в этот раз решили встречать новый год и в какую сумму обойдется празднование. Пришлось сразу отдать деньги. Вообще-то я собирался встретить праздник с Пашей, но не стоило информировать общественность по понятным причинам. Не приду и все. Потом придумаю какое-нибудь объяснение. За суетой и болтовней не заметил, как меня затащили в курилку. И там еще посидели. Два часа пролетели незаметно, но в принципе я никуда не торопился, так как знал, что у Паши сегодня вечеринка, дома сидеть обрыдло, да и по ребятам соскучился.  
А когда вышел на крыльцо, сразу увидел знакомую машину, и внутри словно что-то кольнуло. Накатила тревога, как-то нехорошо, муторно стало. Но в тот момент я не придал этому особого значения. Привычное в общем-то чувство. Постоянно о Паше беспокоюсь, да о наших отношениях думаю. Сразу почему-то испугался, не случилось ли чего, и побежал к машине. Рванул дверцу, увидел его, целого и невредимого, перевел дух от облегчения и тут же рассердился.

— Паш, ну зачем ты приехал? Ты же знаешь, не стоит тут появляться без лишней необходимости! — вот это я выразился. Как будто дипломатическую ноту вручил.  
— Привет, Стас, — проигнорировав упрек, произнес он и протянул открытую бутылку шампанского. — Будешь?  
— Нет, — я нервно отмахнулся и продолжил. — Нельзя было машину поставить за углом? И позвонить? Сколько ты уже ждешь?  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Здравствуй, Костя. — Черт, неудобно получилось. Раскричался как истеричка.  
— Нет, нельзя было, — ответил Паша и все-таки всучил мне шампанское. — Сделай хотя бы глоток. У меня сегодня праздник. Выпей со мной, а то чувствую себя одиноким алкоголиком.  
Я с неохотой выпил, поморщился от пузырьков, ударивших в нос, и зажал бутылку между ног. Ледяное. И ведерко со льдом присутствует. Все как в голливудском кино. Тем временем Паша по-хозяйски стянул с меня шапку, размотал шарф, расстегнул куртку и приказал.  
— Поехали, Костя. А ты пей, Стаська! Сегодня гуляем. Я специально за тобой приехал. И куртку давай снимай, а то взмокнешь. Здесь жарко.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— Ко мне на работу. Там небольшая вечеринка в самом разгаре, и кое-кто очень хочет тебя видеть.  
— Паш, ты что? — запротестовал я. — Я же выгляжу как чучело! И, вообще, мне душ надо принять. Из меня все соки выжали, воняю как свинья!  
— Не помню, чтобы тебя когда-то волновало, как ты выглядишь. — Насмешливо прищурился он, отобрал шампанское и сунул мне раскрытую коробку с конфетами. — Неужели мои усилия по облагораживанию твоего облика увенчались успехом? И знаешь, если бы свиньи так пахли...  
— Замолчи! — Меня аж в краску кинуло. Ну не при водителе же так шутить! Кинув взгляд в зеркальце, я увидел непроницаемое лицо Кости. Вот у кого железная выдержка. Паша, случаем, не роботов на работу принимает? У человека просто ноль эмоций.  
— Если бы не Костя, я бы тебя...  
— Ладно я еду. Только замолчи! — поспешил сказать я, обреченно покачал головой и стянул с себя куртку.  
Паша засмеялся, развязал галстук и рванул ворот рубашки, обнажив загорелый торс. Потом схватил меня за руку и положил ее себе на грудь.  
— Стаська, слышишь как стучит сердце? Хочу сегодня нажраться. Будешь после вечеринки тащить меня на себе? Разденешь, разуешь, в постель уложишь? — Он наклонился и попытался поцеловать меня.  
Я еле увернулся. Черт! Никогда его таким не видел. Пашка схватил меня за подбородок и снова потянулся к губам. Пальцы словно из железа, как бы синяков не осталось. Что же делать-то?!  
— Паша, я не твои мальчики по вызову! И если тебе приспичило потрахаться в машине, то мы сделаем это без присутствия твоего личного водителя! Пожалей его, вдруг у парня на девушек перестанет вставать! — выпалил я и зажмурился в ожидании поцелуя.  
Но он отпустил меня и расхохотался.  
— О, ты как всегда! Все думы о бедных и страждущих. — И посерьезнел. — Однако ловлю на слове. Сделаем это в машине. И очень скоро! И не один раз!  
— Ладно, поехали уже, — пробурчал я и вытаращил глаза, увидев, что он намеревается кормить меня конфетами. Из своих рук. — Паша, нет!  
— Да! Или поцелую, — пригрозили мне, так что пришлось сдаться. И честно скажу, давно не испытывал такого сладкого стыда.

Я с тоской посмотрел на здание, в котором располагалась фирма Паши. Не хочу идти на вечеринку. Какое удовольствие смотреть на фальшивые оскалы и слушать неискренние слова? Благодаря Демину у меня здесь репутация меркантильной шлюхи, разбившей идеальную гейскую пару, никак не меньше. Поэтому стараюсь появляться как можно реже. А сегодня не повезло. Я поежился.  
— Что застыл? Пойдем. — Паша застегнулся на все пуговицы и пригладил волосы. Привел себя в порядок, в общем. — Мадам, наверное, заждалась тебя.  
— Может я домой? — Попытка не пытка.  
— Слушай, Стас, она только из-за тебя задержалась! Имей совесть и не издевайся над пожилым человеком! — Он положил руку на мое плечо и подтолкнул вперед  
В лифте я стоял, сцепив зубы, следил за зелеными светящимися цифрами на табло и считал про себя. Первый этаж, второй, третий... Скоро придется зайти в логово гиен. Или шакалов. Как ни назови, а на меня будут смотреть словно на падаль. Противно. Если бы не мадам... На этаже было тихо, зато в небольшом конференц-зале сиял свет, играла музыка и слышался негромкий гул голосов. Все взоры немедленно обратились в нашу сторону. Вот же блядство! Паша несильно сжал мое плечо.  
— Спокойно. — И двинулся куда-то вглубь зала.  
Когда мы приблизились к столу с закусками, он повелительно кивнул, и девушка в строгой белой блузке вручила мне шпажку с фруктами. Следующий стол. Кивок. В другой руке бокал шампанского. Несколько неприязненных, режущих по-живому взглядов в мою сторону, и наконец можно расслабиться. В затемненном углу стоял маленький столик, сервированный на четыре персоны.  
— Станислав! Мальчик мой! — Мадам Софи встала, заключила меня в объятия и расцеловала в обе щеки. — Как же я соскучилась!  
Она как всегда была непосредственна и очаровательна. Хорошо, что Паша успел перехватить бокал и спас от неприятного конфуза. Не хотелось бы испортить ее шикарный деловой костюм.  
— Вы как всегда восхитительны. — Я не удержался от комплимента. Так приятно хвалить искренне! У мадам безупречный вкус, и многим молодым женщинам не помешало бы одолжить у нее хотя бы каплю.  
— О, это Баленсиага*. Старая модель, но одна из моих любимых. Я знала, что ты оценишь. — Она с удивительным для ее возраста изяществом расположилась за столиком, подождала, пока разместились мы, пригубила вино из бокала и церемонно произнесла. — Станислав, это мой внук Пьетро. Пьетро, это Станислав. Мой русский друг. Давно мечтала вас познакомить.  
Я чуть было не продолжил словами Черной Королевы и не сказал: "Унесите пудинг!"** Но удержался и с любопытством уставился на легендарного внука, павшего жертвой Сявочки. Ну, что можно сказать? В общем ничего особенного. Даже на итальянца не похож. Ни разу не черноволосый, не жгучий и не темпераментный. Холодный взгляд, строгая осанка, безупречно одет и манеры на высоте. С первого взгляда понятно, что очень закрытый. Хотел бы я посмотреть на него в клубе. И чтобы Сявочка непременно сидел у него на коленях. Мы вежливо, но без особого интереса кивнули друг другу, и сосредоточили внимание на мадам. Она сегодня просто блистала. Постоянно поднимала бокал, произносила тосты, веселила нас шутками и сама заразительно хохотала как девчонка. Мне удалось расслабиться и почувствовать себя почти хорошо. Правда, продлилось это ровно до того момента, пока не подошел Демин. Говорил он тихо. Паша выслушал, извинился за то, что вынужден покинуть компанию, поднялся из-за стола и отошел. Мое благодушное настроение испарилось во мгновение ока. Как бы я не убеждал себя, что ничего особенного не произошло, и Паша мог понадобиться по делу: он же начальство... Нет, ничто не помогало. Ревность накрыла с головой. И не только ревность. Еще какое-то чувство, определения которому пока не находилось. Я пытался отвлечься и поддержать разговор, но в конце концов просто сидел, рассеянно кивал и соглашался со всем, что говорили собеседники, а в голове вертелись мысли. Куда они ушли? Почему так долго? Чем они занимаются? И где? Сука Демин! Он не имеет никакого права! Паша мой! Прибью юридическую тварь! В какой-то момент я взглянул на часы и понял: пора действовать. Прошло целых пятнадцать минут. Нет, Паша отсутствовал совсем недолго. Но какого черта?! Даже за пять минут всякое может случиться! В общем, медлить нельзя. Потом пусть выговаривает, ругается, да хоть выпорет и изнасилует! Мне надо найти его и убедиться, что все в порядке. И отлепить пиявку Демина тоже надо.

Долго искать не пришлось. Первый человек, кажется, девушка из бухгалтерии, у которой я спросил о местонахождении Павла Даниловича, тут же просветила меня и указала в какую сторону идти. Не без злорадства в голосе. Причина была ясна без слов. Туалет. Они ушли в туалет. Полчаса! Ладно, пятнадцать минут. Чем два мужика, два гея могут там заниматься? Почти час! Может кто-то случайно закрыл дверь снаружи, и они не могут выйти? А звать на помощь нельзя, ни к чему выставлять себя идиотами. Блядь, Стас, ты придурок! Придумай еще, что туалетная бумага закончилась. И, вообще, о чем можно раздумывать в то время, как мой мужчина находится наедине с Деминым в служебном туалете? Я рванул в нужном направлении.  
Дверь была открыта. И ближайшая кабинка тоже. Паша стоял спиной ко мне и держался обеими руками за стенки. Демин находился внутри и говорил. Очень красноречиво речь толкал. Неудивительно, что Паша заслушался. Даже я проникся.  
— Паша, неужели ты не понимаешь? Этому милому мальчику нужно от тебя только одно. Кто он такой? Нищий студент из провинции тебе не пара. Посмотри, как он сегодня выглядел. Зажатый, скукожился весь. С ним невозможно выходить в приличное общество. А ты потратил на него три года. И скажи мне. Тебе нужен мальчик для домашнего пользования или равноправный партнер?  
— Партнер, о котором я узнаю такое, от чего мне стыдно смотреть друзьям и знакомым в глаза? — глухо спросил Паша.  
— Люди меняются! — с жаром парировал Демин. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать еще раз довериться мне?  
— И выкинуть Стаса?  
— Ну зачем же выкидывать. Примешь посильное участие в его судьбе и поможешь доучиться. Он славный мальчик. Только ограниченный, провинциальный, с серьезными комплексами. Такие никогда не меняются, не прыгают выше головы. Он же до сих скрывает вашу связь. Стыдится, — он хмыкнул и продолжил. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты станешь терпеть что-либо подобное. Какой-то юнец ставит условия Павлу Калиновскому.  
Паша молчал. И понятно почему. Мне тоже нечего было бы ответить, потому что Демин говорил правду. Причем он как следует подготовился. Проанализировал прошлые ошибки, собрал нужную информацию. Вещал ровным, успокаивающим голосом, никаких гадостей и оскорблений в мой адрес, зато прицельно бил по болевым точкам. Талант, ничего не скажешь. Демин положил руку Паше на затылок и резко притянул к себе.  
— Зачем он тебе? Вы чужие. Он будет всю жизнь барахтаться в своем мещанском болотце и затягивать туда тебя. Паша, ты нуждаешься в единомышленнике, в равном. Я все еще люблю тебя! Мы нужны друг другу! Ты сам это понимаешь, — с силой произнес Демин и поцеловал Пашу. В следующее мгновение он оказался на коленях и крепко ухватился за его задницу. — Давай, я тебе отсосу! Ты же соскучился по моему рту. Он никогда не сможет так, как надо. Ну же!  
И тогда, наконец, осознав, что мне здесь не место, я тихо вышел, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и ушел. 

Девять этажей - это очень много. И слишком мало. Я стоял, привалившись к стенке, и считал. 

Девять. Восемь. Ничего удивительного. Странно, что разговор не случился раньше. 

Семь. Хуево мне. Очень хуево. Сдохнуть бы, но после нового года будет сессия. 

Шесть. А определение чувству нашлось. Дурацкое предчувствие. 

Пять. Четыре. И когда уже чертов лифт приедет? Душно. И воротничок давит на горло. 

Три. Бывают моменты, когда жалеешь о том, что техника исправна. Холодно. 

Два. Как я буду без него жить? 

Один. Ну, раньше ведь как-то жил. А не пойти ли мне в клуб, где все началось? Неплохое место для финала. И не помешает выпить...

Примечания:  
* Кристобаль Баленсиага Эйсагуре – знаменитый испанский дизайнер одежды.  
** "Алиса это Пудинг, Пудинг это Алиса! Алиса, зачем вы занесли нож над Пудингом, вас же только познакомили! Немедленно унесите Пудинг!" (Льюис Кэрролл "Алиса в стране чудес")


	18. Chapter 18

Черта с два я бы попал в клуб, но к счастью, а точнее к несчастью встретил Сявочку. Как ни странно, он вышел из подъехавшего к клубу такси совершенно один. Видимо, хранил верность Пьетро. Меховые шубки не каждый день дарят, знаете ли. А может быть итальянец ему сильно понравился. Но, наверное, более верным будет первое предположение. Как всегда Сявочка был в полном блеске своей красоты. Шпильки, длинная шуба и кокетливая шляпка с вуалью в стиле двадцатых годов. Наштукатуренное лицо. По-другому не скажешь. Алебастровая кожа, жирно, как будто куском угля, подведенные глаза, красные губы в пол лица. Сегодня Сявочка вышел на работу роковой красоткой. Но образ надменной дивы не помешал узнать меня и подойти.  
— Стасенька, конфеточка моя шоколадная, ты ли это? — он, не торопясь, приблизился, картинно отставил длинную стройную ногу, демонстрируя черный чулок, изогнул бедро и кокетливо приподнял вуаль. — Почему ты здесь стоишь один, котеночек? Холодно же.  
— Не знаю, как зайти в клуб, — стуча зубами от холода, ответил я. — Сява, что это?  
— Это мушка, — жеманно сказал он и прикоснулся к точке на скуле, похожей на большую жирную муху. — Магдалена недавно был в Париже и привез мне подарочек. Настоящий бархат. У меня точно такая же присобачена на внутренней стороне бедра и на попке. Шикарно, правда?  
— Не то слово, — потрясенно согласился я, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и задал закономерный вопрос. — Не боишься, что там они отклеятся?  
— Ты что? — Сявочка приподнял подрисованные брови. — Это же французская мушка, а не какой-нибудь березовый веник мэйд ин Суздаль. Высокое качество. Высокая мода.  
— Почему именно Суздаль? — Как же холодно! Рук и ног уже просто не чувствую.  
— Потому что он не во Франции.  
— А, ага. — Его ответ просто потряс, и произнести что-нибудь более вразумительное я не смог.  
— Давай таки вернемся к нашей милой беседе. Отчего ты здесь совсем один, цветочек полевой? И где же Павел Данилович?  
— Сяв, ты не можешь провести меня в клуб просто так? Без вопросов, — взмолился я. — А то карточки постоянного члена у меня нет, сегодняшний швейцар в лицо не знает, а я замерз как собака.  
— Конечно, могу, — легко согласился он и подхватил меня под руку. — Веди меня, мой рыцарь, в ресторан. Кругом драконы, то есть сугробы, и слабая девушка в страшной опасности. На помощь, храбрец! Спаси мои нежные пяточки от холода! Я только что из салона. И знаешь, вульгарная пемза творит чудеса, и педикюр мне сделали волшебный...  
— Сява, давай без кровавых подробностей! На мне свое обаяние оттачивать необязательно. — Я быстро потащил его к входу.  
— Ой, ой, ой-ой-ой, куда ты так бежишь? У меня же ножки подламываются! Я нежная девушка, а не какая-нибудь мотальщица-чесальщица!  
— Что?!  
— Потише, зайчик! — возмущенно ответил он. — Сявочка никогда не подлетал к клубу как в жопу раненый бизон. Я дама, а не какая-нибудь ткачиха из Иваново.  
— Понял. Пошли потише.  
— Ну, — деловито произнес Сявочка, передернул плечами, басовито кашлянул, сплюнул в сугроб, закутался в шубу и томно протянул. — Ну, я готова. Идем. И еще. Последняя инструкция. На входе молчи и не отсвечивай.  
— Сява.  
— Что?  
— Может пройдем через служебный вход?  
— Никогда! — патетически воскликнул он. — Никогда я не опущусь до такого позора! Даже не предлагай!

— Что-то он не похож на иностранца, — подозрительно рассматривая меня, заявил швейцар.  
— Виталик. — Закатил глаза Сявочка. — Ты же Виталик?  
— Нет, я Семен.  
— О, Господи, спаси и сохрани! С кем мне приходится работать, — буквально простонал Сявочка и, клянусь, всхлипнул. — Семушка, ты что, сука такая, считаешь меня за шмару конченную?  
— Нет, — испуганно выпучив глаза, проблеял швейцар.  
— Тогда убери свою тушу и дай пройти! Мой итальянский малыш замерз, ему срочно требуется двести грамм коньяка, подогретого до нужной температуры! И если по твоей вине у него отмерзнут, почернеют и отвалятся яйца, как у немцев в сорок первом году под Москвой, я пожалуюсь Артуру и он тебя кастрирует! Без анестезии, — медовым голосом пропел Сявочка и сдвинул шляпку набок.  
После такой страстной и угрожающей тирады бедный Семен, не говоря ни слова, подвинулся и дал нам пройти.

Когда я прорыдался от смеха, то увидел, что сижу за дежурным столиком, выделенном для работников заведения. Сявочка сидел рядом, печально смотрел на меня и укоризненно качал головой.  
— Стасенька, нельзя быть настолько несдержанным. Пока я вел тебя через зал, то пару раз мучительно покраснел. Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение, мон шер***.  
— Мон шер? А это откуда? Влияние мушек? — Я согнулся в новом приступе смеха. Сява обиженно нахмурился и поджал губы. — Ну, прости, прости. Больше не буду. — И снова затрясся от дикого хохота, зажимая рот рукой.  
— Нет, это уже не лезет ни в какие рамки и анусы. Я уже практически оскорблен до глубины души. — Сявочка достал из сумочки платок, промокнул глаза и заявил. — И сейчас просто расплачусь и буду так рыдать, так рыдать. А слезы у меня горючие, не выдерживает даже водостойкая тушь. И потом...  
— Ладно, я все понял. Больше не буду. — Я извиняющим жестом выставил ладони вперед. — А что у тебя с волосами, Сяв? Ты решил стать брюнеткой?  
— Это парик. Бонус от Магдалены. — Он откинулся на спинку стула, достал серебряный портсигар с гравировкой, открыл, вытащил длинную сигарету, и в ту же секунду рядом материализовался хорошо одетый мужчина средних лет. Незнакомец щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес огонь. — Ах, мерси. — Сявочка сделал затяжку, выпустил колечко дыма и начал кокетливо строить глазки.  
— Раймонд, — галантно представился охмуряемый объект и поинтересовался. — Разрешите присесть?  
— Селина, — ответил взаимностью Сявочка и предупреждающе посмотрел на меня. И совершенно зря, кстати. Уж я-то давно привык к его выкрутасам.  
Познакомиться со мной благополучно забыли. Впрочем, это не помешало нам приятно проводить время. Раймонд оказался бизнесменом из ближнего зарубежья. Из Литвы. В Россию приехал по вопросам своего бизнеса. Но отдыхать ведь тоже надо, не так ли? Мы согласились и дружно закивали. И чрезвычайно приятно, что здесь можно встретить столь очаровательных женщин. Он восхищенно посмотрел на Сявочку, и тот выдал свою коронную фишку: смущение. По полной программе. Понятное дело, бизнесмен не устоял и начал целовать нашей даме ручки. Затем, оторвавшись от увлекательного занятия, подозвал официанта и заказал фрукты, десерт и шампанское. Сявочка внял моему красноречивому взгляду, интимным полушепотом попросил коньяк для брата и получил целую бутылку. Я начал надираться Хеннесси****, а они продолжили миловаться, пока Раймонду не позвонили, и он не отошел к своему столику.  
— Сява, — наклонившись к его уху, тихо прошипел я. — Ты в своем уме? Совершенно левый мужик, приведенный в клуб деловым партнером на один вечер. К тому же, явный натурал! Ты представляешь, что случится, когда дело дойдет до секса?  
— Ой, да насрать. — Беззаботно отмахнулся он. — Стерпится-слюбится. У всех свои недостатки.  
— Сява, ты ополоумел? Какие в задницу недостатки? Ты мужчина, у тебя есть хуй и яйца!  
— И что такого? Зато у меня очень нежная кожа. И там, кстати, тоже. Качественная эпиляция интимной зоны наше все. — Сявочка сделал большие глаза, достал из сумочки зеркальце и помаду и начал подкрашивать губы. — Мне нравится этот прибалт. Я его хочу и получу.  
— Нет, Сява, ты все-таки охуел. А как же Пьетро? Приедет и увидит тебя с другим? — Я решил прибегнуть к последнему аргументу. — Шубка, Сява, шубка!  
— Стасенька, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Малыш Пьетро просто щеночек по сравнению с этим шикарным самцом. А какой у него сексуальный акцент, а?  
Я с сомнением посмотрел на "самца". Черт возьми, да самый обычный мужчина, не красавец, явно бизнесмен средней руки и, похоже, натурал. Не пойму, на что тут вестись такому разборчивому человеку, как Сявочка.  
— Признаю, что потакаю своим слабостям. Но я так хочу и так будет!  
— В общем, мое дело маленькое. Тебя предупредили, потом не жалуйся. — Я плеснул коньяк в бокал, выпил залпом, поморщился, и Сявочка услужливо подсунул мне блюдечко с лимоном. — Шпашибо. Уфф!  
— Селина, а не желаете ли потанцевать? — жизнерадостно спросил подошедший Раймонд и получил безоговорочное согласие.

Я сидел и продолжал напиваться, попутно наблюдая за парочкой на танцполе. Сявочка танцевал по своим законам. Какая бы музыка ни звучала, даже самая быстрая, он всегда стоял на месте, слегка поводил плечами, делал плавные движения руками, покачивал бедрами и вилял задницей. Зато лицом играл на полную катушку и всячески поощрял своего поклонника. Раймонд скакал вокруг него словно воздушный шарик. Как бы мне хотелось легко относиться к жизни и делать то, что пожелаю, не задумываясь о последствиях. Наверное, не так уж плохо быть легкомысленным. Ну, хотя бы самую чуточку. Вон Сявочка охмуривает очередного типа и плевал на чужие чувства и обязательства. Может так и надо жить?  
А потом захотелось отлить и я, отставив на время философские размышления, направился в сторону туалета. Зашел в кабинку, кое-как расстегнул ширинку, оперся рукой о стену и расслабился. Отвлекали только какие-то звуки за стенкой. Шорохи. Сдавленное мычание или стоны? Ай, да всякая ерунда мерещится. Наверное, облегчается человек, и все дела. Я застегнул джинсы, вышел, помыл руки и поднес их к сушке. В этот момент дверь соседней кабинки отворилась и вышел еще один давний знакомый. Олег. Он пристально посмотрел на меня и спросил.  
— Ты здесь один?  
— Похоже на то, — я отвернулся и занялся своим делом.  
— Выходи. Тут все свои.  
— Что?  
— Да я не тебе, — раздраженно отмахнулся он и повторил. — Саша, выходи, а то тебя хватятся.  
Из кабинки бочком выполз Шульга и набычился при виде меня. Олег заботливо поправил на нем пиджак, нежно провел рукой по волосам и подтолкнул к выходу.  
— Иди и ни о чем не волнуйся. Я еще немного побуду здесь.  
Когда мы остались одни, он скрестил руки на груди и угрожающе произнес:  
— Если ты...  
— Успокойся, не буду я вас сдавать, — перебил я и спросил. — Так тебе удалось или нет? Можно поздравлять?  
Олег промолчал, но его глаза засверкали, на губах расцвела счастливая улыбка, а с лица исчезло надменное выражение. И, черт возьми, он стал еще красивее! Ну, почему у меня все так плохо?! Даже этому надутому индюку удалось уломать Шульгу. Самого Шульгу! А я в полной заднице. Завидовать нехорошо. Ну и что? Да и наплевать. Буду завидовать!  
— Значит, можно, — вздохнул я и поинтересовался. — И когда?  
— Позавчера.  
— И как оно было?  
— Тебе расписать пошагово? — Олег приподнял безупречную бровь.  
Нет, это не мужчина, а настоящее совершенство! Если бы я не любил Пашу... Впрочем, что это со мной? Шульга меня на куски разорвет. Спокойно, Стас, спокойно.  
— Необязательно. Достаточно общих деталей.  
— Нахал. — Покачал головой он. — Совсем не меняешься, мальчик. — Открыл кран, смочил ладони и неторопливо провел по волосам. — В общих деталях болит задница, поэтому в кабинке мы всего лишь навсего целовались.  
— Романтика.  
— Да не то слово, малыш. — Он достал из кармана расческу и стал укладывать челку в другую сторону.  
Я прислонился плечом к стене и рассматривал его в профиль.  
— Слушай, а что ты здесь делаешь? — Мне было известно, что Олег уже давно не ублажал своих дам и тихо-мирно трудился в туристическом агентстве.  
— Забежал на минутку к Саше.  
— Зачем?  
— Соскучился, — коротко ответил он.  
— Ничего себе, что любовь творит с надменными королевами!  
— Ты просто фантастический нахал. — Усмехнулся Олег, застегнул куртку и снова уставился в зеркало. — Радуйся, что я счастливый и добрый. Так уж и быть, бить не буду. Ладно, мне пора.  
— Подожди. — Заторопился я и схватил его за руку. — Ты очень спешишь? Не хочешь посидеть с нами? Я здесь с Сявочкой и его новым клиентом.  
— Без Даниловича? — На лице Олега появилось озадаченное выражение. Я просто кивнул, подтверждая. Он проявил тактичность и не стал ни о чем спрашивать. — Хорошо, только недолго. Саша может рассердиться.  
— Олег! И ты?! Только не ты! Не вздумай превращаться в заботливую хозяюшку! Этого я не выдержу. У меня и так уже сплошной разрыв шаблона.  
— Нет, ты все-таки нарвался! — Расхохотался Олег, заломил мою руку за спину и больно щелкнул по лбу.  
Я взвыл и укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
— Ах, ты! — Он развернул меня спиной к себе, наклонил к раковине, снова открыл кран и стал плескать в лицо холодную воду.  
— Отпусти, отпусти! Холодно! — заверещал я и попытался вывернуться из крепкой хватки.  
— Я сейчас тебе рот с мылом вымою, малявка!  
За шиворот полилась вода, а к заднице прижался возбужденный член. Похоже, меня обложили со всех сторон.  
— Отвечай, будешь старшим дерзить?  
— Не буду, папочка! — Меня разбирал дикий смех. — Честное-пречестное!  
— То-то же, — удовлетворенно произнес Олег, отпустил меня и отмотал большой кусок бумажного полотенца. — Держи. Вытри лицо, русалочка.

Когда мы, шутливо переругиваясь, подошли к столику, то увидели, что вакханалия с совращением прибалтийского гостя в полном разгаре. Раймонд оторвался от созерцания Сявочки и удивленно воззрился сначала на меня, потом на Олега. Я зябко передернул плечами и выразительно взглянул на сестру. Родственница сориентировалась быстро.  
— А вот и наш Олежка, — помешивая коктейль красной соломинкой, безмятежно сообщил Сявочка. — Тоже брат.  
Раймонд с возрастающим изумлением поочередно оглядел нас и наморщил лоб. На лице отобразился мучительный мысленный процесс.  
— Олег наш двоюродный брат. В смысле, кузен, — пришел на помощь Сявочка и, взяв быка за рога, намекнул. — Он очень любит виски со льдом.  
Кавалер тут же подозвал официанта и заказал бутылку самого дорогого напитка и соответствующую закуску. Дама выразила одобрение восхищенным вздохом и легким прикосновением к щеке объекта. А я сильно пожалел, что нет возможности снять все это на видео. Честное слово, будущие поколения соблазнительниц потеряли очень много.  
— Вы не представляете, как я рад! Безумно рад. — Олег с энтузиазмом потряс его пухлую руку. — Надеюсь, вы не разочаруете мою сестру. Она девушка очень чувствительная. Нежна как роза, пахнет вишней.  
Сявочка гневно округлил глаза, и кузен быстро исправил оплошность.  
— То есть трепетна как фиалка и... И... И давайте выпьем за прекрасных дам! — жизнерадостно закончил он цветистый комплимент.  
Разумеется, никто не возражал.

В конце концов, мы с Олегом допились до того, что начали выяснять степень уважения друг к другу. Причем, довольно-таки громким тоном. Бедного Раймонда подобный поворот событий слегка напугал. Он с опаской косился в нашу сторону и потихоньку придвигался к Сявочке, словно искал у него защиту. И надо сказать, тот нисколько не возражал против сближения. Тем временем мы обсудили наше знакомство, взаимную неприязнь с первого взгляда и пришли к выводу, что ничего не изменилось. Я назвал Олега самодовольным говнюком. Он заявил, что некоторые мальчики пахнут навозом, даже будучи отмытыми. Я поинтересовался не болит ли у него задница. Он принялся рассуждать о том, что некоторые сучечки лучше смотрятся с хуем во рту. Я посоветовал хорошую мазь, заживляющую разрывы от конских хуев. Он предложил свой хуй, чтобы заткнуть мне пасть. И тут на самом интересном месте нас прервали.  
— Так, братцы! А ну-ка, быстро выпили штрафную и помирились, — возмущенно потребовал Сявочка. — Посмотрите на себя! Вы пугаете моего Моню.  
— Может, еще предложишь поцеловаться в знак примирения? — раздувая ноздри, надменно спросил Олег и бросил нож, измазанный в соусе, на скатерть.  
От глухого стука Раймонд вздрогнул и испуганно втянул голову в плечи. Сявочка успокаивающе похлопал его по руке и приказал.  
— На брудершафт!  
Я посмотрел на Олега и скривился. Но честно скажу, это было не совсем искренне. На самом деле при взгляде на такого красавчика поневоле начинаешь думать о всяких неприличных вещах. К тому же, мне пора привыкать к одиночеству. Выставят с чемоданчиком на порог, помашут рукой и снова здравствуй, комната в общежитии. А у меня за всю жизнь было всего два мужика. Придется наверстывать, а то ведь позорище, а не приличный гей. Ну что я несу? Наверстывать? Да уж, отчаяние делает человека полным ничтожеством. Пожалуй, надо еще выпить. Я потянулся к бокалу, но Олег перехватил руку и притянул к себе.  
— Будем мириться, братик? — Твердые губы коснулись рта, и он тут же отстранился.  
Потом взглянул на меня, облизнулся, схватил за шею, и мы поцеловались. По-настоящему. Взасос. О, Олег оказался, оказался... В общем, у меня встало.  
— Ой, — где-то в стороне слабым голосом произнес Раймонд.  
— Ай! — Я вскрикнул от боли и поднял глаза.  
Над нами с грозным видом возвышался Шульга, укоризненно смотрел на Олега и выкручивал мое ухо.  
— Больно же! Отпусти!  
— Еще один брат?  
— Почти, — коротко ответил Сявочка, решительно схватил бокал коньяка, выпил, закашлялся и закусил виноградинкой. — Дядя. У русских людей в ходу большие и дружные семьи.  
— Большая семья - это хорошо. — Одобрительно закивал головой Раймонд. — А что он любит пить?  
— А ничего. Дядя трезвенник. — Во взгляде иностранца, обращенном на Шульгу, горело нешуточное восхищение. — Он у нас за высокую нравственность быта и вообще за рулем.  
— Тогда может быть подойдет херес*****? — предложил Раймонд, поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая официанта.  
— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отказался Шульга и с легкостью вздернул нас на ноги.  
Олег задел свой бокал, тот опрокинулся и виски разлилось на скатерть. Я как завороженный уставился на уродливое коричневое пятно, растекшееся на белоснежной ткани.  
— Мне надо отвезти этих засранцев домой и уложить спать пораньше.  
Раймонд одобряюще закивал головой как китайский болванчик.  
— Надеюсь, вы джентльмен и не обидите мою племянницу? — строго спросил Шульга.  
— Что вы?! Как можно?! Да никогда!  
Сявочка картинно вздохнул и протянул руку, которую тут же с чувством облобызали.  
— Отлично! Оставляю... — Шульга задумался и закончил. — ... нашу юную розу на ваше попечение.

В машине мы продолжали дурачиться, не обращая внимания на мрачные взгляды Шульги. Олег лапал и зажимал меня, шептал на ухо непристойности, а я с хохотом вырывался. Но веселье мгновенно стихло, как только подъехали к дому. А уж когда увидели Пашу, стоявшего в расстегнутом пальто и нервно курившего у подъезда, стало совсем плохо.  
— Оп-па, — тихо произнес Олег и посмотрел на меня с нескрываемой жалостью.  
— Ой, заткнись и так хреново, — прошипел я и рефлекторно вжался в сиденье, хоть и понимал, что через затемненные стекла салона ничего рассмотреть невозможно.  
Шульга тяжело вздохнул, поерзал, обернулся и толкнул речь, суть которой, если продраться через все маты, спотыкания на ровном месте и мучительные паузы, чередовавшиеся с морщинами, набегавшими на лоб, заключалась в том, что кто-то очень сильно накосячил. Но пока человек жив, а есть надежда, что я не умру в ближайшем будущем, нет ничего непоправимого. Он с нежностью взглянул на Олега, тот улыбнулся и сразу стало видно, как сильно они любят друг друга. Потом мне пожелали много удачи и велели просить прощения, желательно валяясь в ногах. Больше я ничего полезного не услышал, потому что Паша открыл дверцу и вытащил меня из машины. Шульга тоже вышел и отчитался.  
— Вот, Павел Данилович, привез. Целый и невредимый. Правда, чуть-чуть выпивший.  
— Спасибо, Саша. Езжай домой.  
— Э... Так я еще на работе.  
— Я отпускаю, — приказал Паша и крепко сжал мою ладонь. — Отдыхай.  
Шульга неловко кивнул, попрощался, сел в машину, и они уехали.  
— Паш... — Я вдруг заметил, что у него очень усталый вид, и накатило острое чувство вины.  
Похоже, он волновался, переживал из-за меня. Неизвестно сколько времени кое-как одетый простоял на холоде.  
— Пошли домой, — бесцветно сказал Паша и отпустил мою руку. — Там поговорим.  
Он шагнул к подъезду, набрал код и ушел, оставив дверь открытой. Я медленно начал подниматься по лестнице, на втором этаже остановился и вытащил из кармана телефон. На дисплее высветилось более пятидесяти пропущенных вызовов. Да, Стас, ты настоящая свинья. Мало того, что сбежал с вечеринки и не отвечал на звонки, так еще пришел в его клуб и целовался с его сотрудником на глазах у клиентов и персонала. Прав Шульга: за такое надо прибить, не слушая никаких оправданий. И что теперь делать? Идти и признаваться в своих художествах? Рассказать, что видел его примирение с Деминым? Какой смысл? Не получится у нас разговора. А раз так, то...  
Я решительно развернулся и пошел вниз. За вещами попрошу зайти Аллу, а первое время обойдусь теми, что есть в общежитии. Вот только без Шефа будет нелегко. Хотя, может быть Паша отдаст его. Зачем ему собака? Но это все потом. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Или не придумаю. А сейчас лучше уйти.

Примечания:  
* Мон шер (aранц.) — мой дорогой (друг ), или мой милый ( друг )  
** "Хеннесси" — элитный французский коньяк.  
*** Херес или Шерри — крепкое вино, производимое в Испании.


	19. Chapter 19

Я стремительно выскочил на улицу и застыл на месте. Прямо у подъезда стоял автомобиль домовладельца, из которого вышел шофер и почтительно открыл дверцу. Первой появилась Хельга, за ней Александр. Оба в спортивных куртках и смешных шапках-ушанках. Они выглядели настолько забавно, что я невольно заулыбался. И тут он наклонился, протянул руку и помог выйти... Марине?! В отличие от них она была облачена в роскошную шубку и выглядела настоящей дивой.  
— А где Ромнин? — я как всегда не сдержался и распустил язык.  
Но действительно очень странно увидеть ее без любовника. Он же глаз с нее не спускал и ревновал буквально ко всем: к жильцам, к охранникам и даже к консьержам пенсионного возраста. Марина недовольно посмотрела на меня, натянула на округлое плечо шубку, прижала к груди свою собачку и сердито поджала губы. Похоже, отношение ко мне не изменилось ни на йоту. Ну, в общем-то, не очень-то и хотелось.  
— Саша, только ты можешь быть таким добрым и терпеть в своем доме блохастых студентов и запах псины из питомника, — презрительно раздувая ноздри, проговорила она.  
Александр в этот момент давал какие-то указания шоферу и не расслышал колкость. Я невольно посмотрел на Хельгу. Без сомнения, последнее оскорбление прозвучало в ее адрес. Она невозмутимо поблагодарила шофера, радостно поздоровалась со мной, обняла и расцеловала в щеки. Да, такой выдержке можно только позавидовать.  
— Как у тебя дела? Контракт получила?  
Еще в начале осени Хельга рассказывала об эксклюзивном контракте с иностранной косметической фирмой, о котором мечтали буквально все девушки в их агентстве.  
— Ерунда. Не желаю перед праздниками думать о работе. Пусть хоть передерутся за него, — сморщив нос, отмахнулась она. — Меня сейчас больше волнует другое. Посмотрела на вас с Павлом и теперь уговариваю Сашу взять собаку.  
— И как? Есть сдвиги? — поинтересовался я.  
— Пока сопротивляется, — улыбаясь, ответила она. — Но думаю, что в конце концов согласится. Будем вместе выгуливать?  
Ответить мне не дали.  
— Пока, — пристраивая на плечо сумочку, куда-то в пространство фыркнула Марина. — Ага, конечно.  
— Нет-нет-нет, и не проси! Я уже согласился на одну собаку, — неодобрительно покосившись в сторону Марины, на руках у которой поскуливала собачка, заявил Александр и снова обратился к шоферу. — Значит, отгоняешь машину в гараж и завтра выходишь как обычно в восемь.  
— Понял, — кивнул тот и попрощался со всеми. — До свидания.  
Хлопнула дверца, бесшумно завелся мотор, и автомобиль медленно поехал в сторону подземной автостоянки.  
— Тогда, видимо, придется родить ребенка, — ковыряя узким носком утоптанный снег, задумчиво протянула Хельга.  
— Что?! Нет! Я сам еще ребенок, — с ужасом воскликнул Александр и нервным движением потянул вниз молнию на куртке. — Ты, кажется, хотела собаку?  
— Ну, ты же против.  
— Можешь завести двух! — милостиво разрешил он. — Но непременно однополых, чтобы никаких щенков.  
— Саша! — незамедлительно встряла Марина. — Только ты можешь быть таким глуп... терпимым! Зачем в доме столько животных? Моего Джоника вполне достаточно. А от незапланированной беременности избавляет аборт и разрыв отношений с шантажисткой!  
Собачка согласно тявкнула, а Хельга с легкой насмешкой парировала.  
— Комок шерсти в блестящей тряпочке собакой называться не может. Это просто гавкающее недоразумение. Настоящая собака должна быть большой.  
— Ах, ты! — злобно прошипела Марина, двинулась в наступление и чуть не упала, поскользнувшись на своих шпильках.  
Александр ловко подхватил ее, прижал к груди, и под возмущенный собачий визг потребовал.  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь. Хельга, ты же умнее. — Укоризненно покачал головой он. — Не провоцируй.  
— А я, что ли, дура? — возмутилась Марина, однако не спешила покидать его объятия. — Вот увидишь, она заведет каких-нибудь огромных монстров, они искусают всех жильцов в доме, а моего бедного Джоника вообще сожрут!  
— Знаешь, я сегодня целый день думал, где лучше встретить новый год, — ответил Александр. — Кипр или Сейшелы?  
— Мне что-то хочется на Мальдивы! — капризно протянула она и, смешно сморщив нос, громко чихнула.  
Я слушал их разговор и совершенно ничего не понимал. Со стороны эта ругань выглядела как семейная ссора. Сплошной абсурд.  
— Станислав, закрой рот. — Негромко рассмеялась Хельга. — А то... как правильно сказать... муха залетит.  
— Так где же Ромнин? — снова вырвалось у меня.  
— Представляешь, рвет и мечет, — сообщил Александр и недоуменно приподнял брови. — Ломился прошлой ночью в мою квартиру. Орал, угрожал. Пришлось вызвать охрану. Сегодня почему-то лишил меня членства в своем клубе, а мне так нравится суши в его ресторане. Теперь придется искать другое место. С убытком для себя разорвал договор аренды квартиры. Прямо дикарь какой-то. Люди бывают такие странные. Ну, бросила тебя женщина, потому что встретила другого. — Он гордо приосанился. — И что теперь надо громить все вокруг себя?  
— Люди бывают ревнивцами и собственниками, — устало и раздраженно, словно повторяла это уже много раз, сказала Хельга и зябко повела плечами. — Холодно, пойдем домой.  
— Э ... значит, вы расстались? — расстроенно спросил я у Хельги.  
Они все посмотрели на меня, как будто я законченный идиот, а Джоник презрительно тявкнул.  
— Нет, мы вместе. — Она улыбнулась, подошла к Александру, прижалась к нему.  
Он положил руку ей на плечо и поцеловал в губы.  
— А она тогда что? — я указал на Марину, надменно вздернувшую голову.  
— Мы все вместе, — терпеливо пояснила Хельга. — Втроем.  
— Охренеть! — Не сдержался я и покраснел. Хорошо, в темноте было незаметно. — Простите.  
— Но это ненадолго, — с апломбом заявила Марина и потянулась за поцелуем. — Очень скоро с Сашей останусь только я.  
— Посмотрим, — с металлическими нотками в голосе ответила Хельга и тоже подставила губы.  
Александр, довольно жмурясь, по очереди поцеловал девушек и отмахнулся от Джоника, попытавшегося лизнуть его в нос. А я смотрел на них и думал о вселенской несправедливости и собственной невезучести. В моем ближайшем окружении у всех есть пара, а у кого-то даже целая шведская семья и в нагрузку йоркширский терьер. Только у меня никого нет. Ни мужчины, ни собаки. А все потому, что я гожусь только на роль замены. Еще и потаскун, к тому же. Если все так плохо сейчас, то что же будет в старости? Нет, такая жизнь ни к чему, надо умирать молодым.  
— Ну, мои поздравления и все такое. — Я наконец сообразил, что надо как-то отреагировать. — Ладно, мне пора идти.  
— Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя? — подозрительно прищурившись, поинтересовался Александр.  
— Туда, — неопределенно ответил я и взмахнул рукой. — За сигаретами.  
— Так, — обменявшись с ним взглядами, протянула Хельга. — Идешь с нами.  
— Ой, да оставьте вы его! — сердито сверкая глазами, воскликнула Марина. — Пусть катится к черт... идет куда надо.  
— Мы как-нибудь разберемся что делать. Без твоего участия, — холодно осадила ее Хельга.  
Они с Александром снова переглянулись, и он продолжил.  
— Значит, так. Идешь сейчас к нам, согреешься, выпьешь что-нибудь. О, придумал! Девочки приготовят грог. И потом пойдешь за сигаретами, если пожелаешь, конечно. И это не обсуждается, потому что я здесь главный. — Он грозно свел брови, но в глазах плескался смех. — Не заставляй дам стоять на морозе и умолять, Стас.  
А Хельга жалобно посмотрела, демонстративно съежилась и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Такой напор сломает даже сильного человека, а уж про меня и говорить нечего. Поэтому я согласно кивнул и поплелся за ними.

Хельга и Марина прямо в прихожей взяли низкий старт и наперегонки побежали на кухню. Меня Александр повел в гостиную. Там он включил электрический камин, раскидал подушки и вальяжно развалился на огромном диване.  
— Присаживайся поудобней, Стас. Придется немного подождать, пока девочки приготовят.  
Я решил устроиться поближе к источнику тепла, подтащил кресло, вытянул ноги и огляделся. Похоже, он снова сделал ремонт и полностью поменял мебель. О причине перемен догадаться было нетрудно. Она сейчас громко переругивалась с Хельгой на кухне.  
— Делаем на основе чая! — агрессивно напирала Марина.  
— Нет, лучше с водой, — не соглашалась Хельга. — И лимон.  
— А я сказала, мы добавим корицу и побольше сахара, — жарко отвечала Марина. — Не надо никакой кислятины.  
— Ты еще имбирь возьми. — В голосе Хельги отчетливо слышались насмешливо-снисходительные нотки.  
— Саша! — Возмущенная Марина появилась в дверях. — Она издевается!  
— Саша. — Хельга невозмутимо потеснила ее и встала рядом. Благо ширина проема позволяла. — Она не умеет готовить грог.  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — посоветовал Александр и незаметно подмигнул мне. — Добавляйте все, что угодно, и побыстрей, мы уже погибаем от переохлаждения.  
Они молча развернулись и стремительно удалились. Больше криков не было. Вскоре по квартире поплыл аромат специй, вызывающий ассоциации с зимними праздниками. Стало так уютно. Словно на машине времени меня перенесли в детство, прямо в мамины руки. Я согрелся и незаметно задремал. Видимо, сказалось все безумное напряжение прошедшего дня. Да и количество употребленного алкоголя превысило мою обычную норму во много раз.  
— Эй, эй, не спать. — Раздался над ухом бодрый голос Александра.  
Я нехотя открыл глаза и увидел Хельгу. Она, игнорируя слабые протесты, тщательно закутала меня в плед, взяла из рук Марины огромную чашку и поставила ее на стол, стоявший рядом с креслом.  
— Мальчики, пейте, — приказала она. — Мы сейчас сделаем бутерброды с сыром и присоединимся к вам.  
— С бужениной. — Небрежно помахивая пустым подносом, встряла Марина.  
— Для такого времени суток - это слишком тяжелая пища, — заявила Хельга и подоткнула плед.  
— Здоровый мужчина всегда должен кушать сытно, — возмутилась Марина и подхватила на руки подбежавшего Джоника.  
— Таким образом он быстро станет больным, — надменно приподняв бровь, парировала Хельга.  
— Зато другим образом загнется от истощения. — При полной поддержке Джоника гнула свою линию Марина.  
— Понимаешь, Маша, — проникновенно сказала Хельга и сделала паузу. — Саше нужно соблюдать правильный режим питания.  
— Да что ты, — всплеснув руками, язвительно парировала та. — Пойду-ка я сделаю яичницу в таком случае. С беконом. А ты запиши себе на лбу мое имя, если не можешь запомнить, и постой перед зеркалом.  
— Я не позволю тебе травить мальчиков холестерином! — процедила сквозь зубы Хельга и стукнула кулаком по креслу. Я испуганно вздрогнул и чуть не пролил грог на колени. — Прости, Стас, — виновато сказала она и погладила меня по голове.  
— И как ты меня остановишь? — не унималась Марина.  
— Увидишь. Ты все увидишь, — угрожающее пообещала Хельга. — Я пережую тебя, выплюну косточки и скормлю их твоей псине.  
Они обменялись яростными взглядами. И, черт возьми, это было впечатляюще. Высокая красивая блондинка и горячая брюнетка с пышными формами. Как противостояние луны и солнца. И что интересно, я еще никогда не видел Хельгу настолько разгоряченной. Невероятно, но она вышла из себя. Сколько раз бывшие пассии Александра проявляли по отношению к нему публичную нежность, вдавались в воспоминания о прошлом и демонстративно бросались в объятия. Пару раз он признался, что не выдержал соблазна и сходил на сторону. Одна девушка вообще жила с ними несколько месяцев. Якобы у нее был сложный период. И сделала все, чтобы остаться навсегда. Хельга демонстрировала сплошное дружелюбие и ни разу не сорвалась. Вообще, более хладнокровного человека трудно отыскать. И вдруг столько эмоций. Причем, из-за всякой ерунды. Все-таки, есть в Марине что-то провокационное. Не просто так мужчины теряют головы. И, как выяснилось, не только они.  
— Между тем, — со скорбью в голосе сказал Александр. — Я, кажется, умираю от острого нестерпимого голода. Невероятно. Кто бы мог подумать. Сколько пользы я еще мог бы принести стране, кабы не безвременная гибель во цвете лет.  
— Пойдем, Маша, — велела Хельга, развернулась и направилась на кухню.  
— Я тебе не Маша, — злобно ответила та, но послушалась.  
В дверях произошла небольшая заминка. Они немного потолкались, борясь за право выйти первой, и выскочили вместе.

— Да уж, наверное, нелегко тебе приходится, — качая головой, посочувствовал я.  
— Что ты! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Александр, поднялся, подошел к елке, стоящей в углу, включил гирлянды и перевесил пару шаров чуть выше. — Так хорошо мне еще никогда не было.  
Он замолчал, продолжив возиться с украшениями и поправлять мишуру. А я не спеша, смакуя каждый глоток, пил грог, лениво следил за игрой разноцветных огоньков на пушистых ветках и старался выкинуть из головы мысли о Паше. Не исключено, что он уже обрывает телефоны наших общих знакомых или звонит в полицию и в морги. А может сорвался и поехал в общежитие. Но скорее всего собирает мои вещи, чтобы выбросить из квартиры. Надо же освободить место для Демина. И радуется, что не пришлось выяснять отношения. Черт, хватит ныть! Я обругал себя и вернулся в реальность. Александр как раз отошел в сторону и оценивающе смотрел на результат своей деятельности.  
— Как тебе? Так выглядит лучше?  
Я согласно кивнул, несмотря на то, что заметной разницы не увидел. Но он не угомонился: отошел еще дальше, нахмурился, снова приблизился, что-то тихо пробормотал себе под нос и крикнул:  
— Марина, а где коробки с игрушками?  
— Я положила их в тумбу.  
— В какую именно? — уточнил Александр.  
— Ты стоишь рядом. А зачем они тебе? — Она материализовалась в дверях и с любопытством уставилась на нас.  
— Нашла место, — тихо пробурчал он. — А ты как думаешь?  
— Хочешь повесить шарики на елку?  
— Марина, — внушительно произнес он. — Не задавай глупых вопросов. Лучше иди на кухню и помоги Хельге.  
Она обиженно надулась, фыркнула, кинула в мою сторону злобный взгляд и молча удалилась.  
— Теперь понимаешь? — Александр разорвал упаковку, достал из коробки малиновый блестящий шар и повесил на самую нижнюю ветку.  
— Нет, — честно ответил я.  
— Много ты найдешь девушек, которые промолчат в подобной ситуации? — разъяснил он. — Ты не думай, она потом скандал не закатит и подарков не потребует. Не такая у нее натура.  
— Кажется, начинает доходить. — Я одним глотком допил грог и поставил пустую чашку на стол.  
— То-то же. — Удовлетворенно кивнул он. — Но это еще не все. Марина дарит мне ощущение праздника, драйва. Потому что Хельга ... потрясающая женщина, самый лучший друг, очень толковый советчик. Никто на свете не понимает меня лучше, чем она. Для совместной жизни то, что надо. Но ей же совершенно наплевать на мои деньги, к примеру.  
— А разве это плохо? — Удивился я.  
Странный он. Нашел девушку, которая любит его не за счета в банке, и все равно недоволен.  
— Тут такое дело. — Александр рассеянно смял разорванную упаковку и бросил на пол. — Я из самой простой, обычной семьи. Как получил диплом - сразу впрягся в работу. И продолжаю вкалывать. Сейчас прилично зарабатываю, но тратить некогда. Да, и не умею я. — Он развел руками. — Конечно, основная часть средств постоянно крутится в деле, но немалые суммы можно и нужно тратить. Хельга берет мои деньги только на благотворительность. Причем, с большой неохотой. Зато Марина покупает кучу одежды, нижнее белье. — Он игриво подмигнул, — Заставила меня поменять машину, сделала ремонт, выписала из Италии новую мебель и всякие безделушки. Что еще ... — Он отхлебнул из своей чашки и поморщился. — Уже остыло. Мы стали чаще выбираться в свет, посещаем всякие мероприятия, ходим в модные рестораны.  
— Ну, ладно, с этим все ясно, — перебил я и продолжил, понизив голос. — Но они же как кошка с собакой.  
— Ты тоже заметил? — Просиял он. — Хельга рядом с ней загорается ярче этой елки.  
— Отличное сравнение. — Рассмеялся я.  
— Но это же правда. Только ей не говори, а то рассердится.  
— А в постели как их разнимаешь?  
Конечно, это было очень некорректно, но я не смог удержаться. Не каждый день в своем окружении можно встретить трио любовников.  
— Никак. Секс, как и питание, у нас раздельный. — Небрежно размахивая темно-синим шаром, ответил Александр. — Я пока еще в своем уме и не хочу быть разорванным на части. — Он прищурился, разглядывая елку, отставил чашку и вновь принялся перевешивать игрушки с ветки на ветку. — Но... может быть когда-нибудь. Как только острые углы сгладятся. Наверное, я бы не возражал попробовать втроем.  
— Ладно, мне уже пора. — Я откинул плед и неохотно поднялся. — Скажешь спасибо девочкам, хорошо? Грог был очень вкусный. И на всякий случай поздравляю вас с наступающим. Желаю...  
— Подожди, — перебил он, удивленно приподняв брови. — А можно, все-таки, узнать, куда ты собрался? Только не надо меня кормить сказками про сигареты. Не забывай, я натурал, и лапшу с ушей снимаю регулярно и в большом количестве.  
— Ну... — я вздохнул и нервно потер переносицу, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
— Понятно. Значит, так, — решительно сказал он. — Сейчас ты идешь в гостевую комнату и ложишься спасть. А утром на свежую голову мы решим, что делать дальше.  
— Мы? — пораженно переспросил я.  
— Мы. — Утвердительно кивнул Александр. — Потому что мы ваши друзья. И ваши с Калиновским проблемы нам небезразличны.  
— С чего ты, вообще взял...  
— А, хватит уже, — раздраженно проворчал он и качнул ветку. Раздался тихий звон колокольчиков. — Ты же как открытая книга, все на лице написано. Проспишься, остынешь и тогда иди куда хочешь. Но лучше помириться, потому что если вы разбежитесь, не факт, что он найдет себе приличного мужика. Да что там, Демин ждет - не дождется удобного момента, чтобы занять твое место. А я как друг против.  
— О... — Я просто не находил слов.  
— О, — передразнил он. — В общем, будь послушным мальчиком и слушай дядю Сашу.  
— А можно переночевать в оранжерее? Мне там будет лучше.  
— Конечно, только плед возьми, и вот еще. — Александр подошел к дивану, взял две подушки и вручил мне. — И не вздумай убежать. Хотя куртку и обувь я тебе не отдам, иди так.  
— В тапочках?  
— А что такого? — бросив мимолетный взгляд на мои ноги, удивился он. — Симпатичные тапочки, теплые. Марина покупала. В конце концов, ты же не на прием идешь.  
— Ну, ладно, уговорил, — сдался я.


	20. Chapter 20

В оранжерее было темно и тихо. Как раз то, что мне сейчас требовалось. Я бросил плед и подушки на ближайший диван, прошел дальше и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Снаружи тихо падал снег, и крышу уже начало заметать. Завтра дворникам придется поработать. Вокруг дома выставят ограждение и станут сбрасывать снег, а потом расчистят дорожки. Но я этого уже не увижу, потому что буду далеко. Уеду на зимние каникулы домой, а после вернусь в общежитие. Там совсем другой вид из окна. Я вздохнул и посмотрел вверх. Звезды были такими яркими и такими близкими. Кажется, достаточно протянуть руку и схватишь любую. Но это всего лишь иллюзия. Они недоступны. И если получится приблизиться - обжигают. Исключений не бывает. Теперь и я убедился в этом на собственном опыте. И, в общем-то, легко отделался. Но урок, безусловно, полезный. Больше никаких контрактов, неразумных чувств и прочих глупостей.  
Я подавил зевок, встряхнулся и направился к дивану. Пожалуй, надо последовать совету и постараться заснуть. А утром взглянуть на ситуацию по-новому. Но скорее всего поехать на вокзал, купить билет и как можно быстрее уехать. Я лег, укрылся с головой и мгновенно провалился в тяжелый беспокойный сон.  
Мне приснилась Алла. Она сидела на кухне у Александра, очищала большие оранжевые мандарины от кожуры, разбирала на дольки и укладывала веером на блюдо. А Хельга и Марина стояли рядом и с жадностью их поедали. Александр тоже присутствовал. Он раскачивался на огромной люстре и говорил, что две девушки хорошо, а три намного лучше. Но жениться лучше на Сявочке. Это дешевле обойдется, и вообще из проституток получаются самые лучшие жены. Потом он спрыгнул вниз, оборотился Джоником, виляя хвостом, подбежал ко мне и лизнул в щеку. От неожиданности я вздрогнул и проснулся. Возле дивана на коленях стоял Паша и нежно гладил меня по лицу.

— Мне это не снится? Как ты здесь оказался? — ошеломленно спросил я.  
— Неважно, главное, что я здесь.  
Паша поднялся и присел на край дивана. Я вытащил руку из-под пледа и стиснул его ладонь. Он ответил на пожатие, и это придало мне смелости.  
— Кто рассказал? Саша или Хельга?  
Ну, вот кто их просил? Почему друзья всегда берут на себя слишком много? Почему им невозможно объяснить, что они оказывают медвежью услугу и делают только хуже?  
— Нет, Марина, — просто ответил он.  
Сказать, что я был удивлен - это не сказать ничего. Но в общем-то, причина такого поступка вполне понятна. Раз у нее не получилось выгнать меня, она решила действовать по-другому.  
— А Саша знает, что ты здесь?  
— Конечно, я не стал бы пробираться сюда тайком. Кстати, он очень не хотел меня пускать, но в конце концов сдался. Да, и кто бы смог меня остановить? Почему ты все время говоришь не о том, Стаська? Все это не имеет никакого значения.  
Он потянул меня за руку, принуждая сесть рядом. Почувствовав тепло его тела, я судорожно сглотнул, сердце ухнуло вниз и тревожно, неровно забилось. Видно, что он настроен решительно, и деваться мне некуда. И он прав: оттягивать разговор больше нельзя. Хватит бегать. Уже добегался. И все же я боялся, ужасно боялся. Ну, почему я такой трус? Зачем прячу голову в песок?  
— Боишься? — проницательно спросил Паша.  
— Нет.  
Я вздохнул и попытался отодвинуться, но он схватил меня за плечо и прижал к своему телу, жарко дыша в затылок.  
— Стаська, не надо врать. — В его голосе звучала легкая усмешка. — Не бойся. Не надо бояться. Нам давно пора поговорить.  
— О чем? — Неожиданно я взбесился. Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Поговорить - так поговорить. Сейчас я ему устрою. Поговорить ему вздумалось. — О том, что я вышел из туалета вместе с Олегом, а потом целовался с ним на глазах у всех? Да, сосался как распоследняя шлюха! И все видели, что я тебя опозорил. Скажи еще, что тебе не доложили! Давай!  
Я с остервенением принялся вырываться из его хватки, но Паша лишь сильнее сжал меня в объятиях.  
— Я не буду отрицать, что знаю.  
— И кто тебе настучал?  
— Это не имеет никакого значения. Один человек. Скажу только, что я не приказывал следить за тобой и сразу попросил его не заниматься этим, — спокойно ответил он.  
— И что же он? Неужели послушался?  
— До сегодняшнего вечера он не звонил.  
— Просто невероятно. Значит, кто-то добровольно готов шпионить за мной, а ты играешь в благородство и отказываешься от ценной услуги? Несмотря на ветвистые рога, ты так и остался доверчивым? — зная, что эти слова причинят ему боль, язвительно поинтересовался я.  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
— Неужели? И до сих пор доверяешь?  
Паша ничего не ответил. И молчание было красноречивей любых слов. Кажется, пора кончать комедию. Я попытался освободиться, но не получилось. Тогда я решил ударить его затылком в нос, но он ловко подставил ладонь и с легкостью удержал мою голову на расстоянии.  
— Ты не имеешь права! Отпусти сейчас же!  
— Хорошо. Только, пожалуйста, не психуй и не убегай. Мы еще не договорили, — попросил Паша и отпустил меня.  
Я вскочил и нервно огляделся по сторонам. Возле кадки с пальмой стояла большая лейка. Сойдет. Я схватил ее и начал шедро поливать влажную землю. Ну, хоть какое-то занятие, а то я с ума сойду. Надеюсь, бедные деревца выдержат мою заботу и не захлебнутся от избытка воды.  
— Похоже, ты сильно жалеешь, что отказался от слежки.  
— Нет, не жалею, но мне совсем не понравилось то, что мне рассказали, — наблюдая за моими действиями, глухо сказал он.  
— И ты ничего не хочешь у меня спросить?  
— Нет, — твердо отказался Паша и прикурил. Огонек зажигалки высветил дрожащие пальцы и губы. — А вообще... Пожалуй, хочу. Ты любишь его?  
— Что? Кого? — переходя к следующему деревцу, изумился я.  
— Не притворяйся, что ничего не понял. Что у тебя с Олегом? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что нужен ему только для секса? Насколько серьезно ты увяз? Ты вообще в курсе, что у него практически всегда одноразовый секс с партнерами? — Он засыпал меня градом вопросов.  
— Сколько заботы. Я вообще ему не нужен, как и он мне. Он добился своего, и Шульга теперь с ним, — хмыкнув, сообщил я.  
— Тогда что произошло в ресторане? — хмуро спросил Паша.  
— Самая обычная дурость. Мы с Олегом поругались, Сявочка приказал нам помириться и выпить на брудершафт. Ну, мы выпили... и немного увлеклись.  
— Немного?!  
— Да совсем слегка! Шульга тоже взбесился и чуть не пришиб меня. Ухо до сих побаливает, — пожаловался я.  
— А в туалете что было?  
— Вообще, ничего. Я пошел отлить и поймал их на горячем.  
— Что? — Паша нервно затянулся сигаретой. — Что? Чем они там занимались?  
— Ничего такого, всего лишь отсос. — Черт, кажется, я их подставил. — Они ничего не запачкали и вели себя очень тихо.  
— Твою мать, час от часу не легче! Там точно больше никого не было?  
— Нет! Они делали это в закрытой кабинке. Пожалуйста, не увольняй Шульгу! — ставя лейку на пол, попросил я. — Они больше так не будут. Честно-честно!  
— Сколько можно, а? Ты всегда за кого-то просишь, всегда озабочен чьей-то судьбой. А что насчет меня? Ты хоть когда-нибудь думаешь обо мне? Или тебе наплевать на мои чувства?! — крикнул он и бросил окурок на пол.  
О каких чувствах он говорит? Неужели он что-то чувствует по отношению ко мне? Я машинально подобрал окурок и бросил в лейку. Раздалось тихое шипение. Для полного апокалипсиса не хватало только поджечь чужую собственность. Так, надо держать себя в руках. Скорее всего он имеет в виду, что я унизил его своим поведением. Ну так, я тоже живой человек. Почему ему можно с Деминым, а мне надо вести себя безупречно? В конце концов, я свободный человек!  
— Можешь не утруждать себя, я помню условия нашего договора и уйду сам. И попробуй только не отдать мне Шефа! Это моя собака!  
— Куда ты собрался? Какого... — Внезапно Паша оказался рядом и грубо встряхнул меня. — Ты хочешь уйти? Я надоел тебе или ты встретил кого-то другого?  
— Нет, — растерянно пролепетал я.  
О чем он говорит? Неужели он... Нет, не может быть. Не могу поверить.  
— Тогда почему ты хочешь уйти?  
— Но я же целовался с другим. Я все понимаю, правда. И по условиям нашего договора... — начал объяснять я.  
— На хрен! — перебил он и взял мое лицо в ладони. — Забудь, ничего не было. Совсем ничего. Давай начнем все сначала, как будто мы только что встретились. Все будет по-настоящему. Ты хочешь остаться со мной?  
— Да! — не раздумывая, выпалил я и поцеловал его.  
Паша ответил и перехватил инициативу, грубо атаковав мои губы. Я рванул ворот его рубашки, и пуговицы с легким стуком посыпались на пол. Он терзал мой рот, пока мои руки блуждали по его телу: сжимали соски, гладили и пощипывали горячую гладкую кожу. Пусть эта ночь никогда не заканчивается! Ну, что ей стоит длиться и длиться?  
— Но больше никаких публичных поцелуев с другими! — с неохотой прерывая поцелуй, потребовал он.  
— Это я могу обещать. — Я положил голову ему на плечо. — А что насчет тебя?  
— То есть?  
— Давай поговорим о том, как на вечеринке ты отошел по делам, а на самом деле трахался с Деминым в служебном туалете?  
— О... и что ты видел?  
— Я не только видел, но и слышал.  
— Значит, ты не все слышал. Иначе не задавал бы вопросов. Пойдем-ка.  
Он поцеловал меня в шею и повел к дивану. Мы сели, и я устроил голову на его коленях. Высоко в небе мерцали звезды. Все-таки стеклянная крыша - это великолепная задумка. А тому, кто придумал звезды, надо обязательно выдать нобелевскую премию. Три года ужасных сомнений не были напрасными. Как же мне хорошо. Невероятно, но кажется Паша на самом деле хочет быть со мной.  
— Я послал его к черту и ушел, — глядя мне в глаза, сказал Паша. — Вернулся обратно и увидел, что ты просто исчез. Мы искали тебя, я звонил весь вечер, но ты не отвечал. Кстати, мадам Софи переволновалась, и тебе придется извиняться за свое некрасивое поведение.  
— Так ты хочешь сказать...  
— Ничего не было с Деминым и не могло быть, потому что я давно люблю другого человека и хочу заниматься любовью только с ним.  
— Я его знаю?  
— Ты его очень хорошо знаешь. Он студент, у него есть собака и несносный характер.  
— Вот, значит, как.  
Я попытался сохранять серьезное выражение лица, но улыбка предательски прорвалась на лицо. Мне еще никогда не говорили таких слов. Никому и никогда не говорили таких самых прекрасных на свете слов. И сейчас я самый счастливый человек, даже если завтра выяснится, что это сон или пьяный бред.  
— А еще у него чудесная улыбка, и я собираюсь встретить новогодние праздники вместе с ним в Италии, — прямо мне в губы выдохнул Паша.  
— И с Шефом, — потребовал я.  
— Куда же без него.  
И тогда я схватил Пашу за шею, приподнялся, и мы снова начали целоваться.

Внезапно оранжерею залил яркий свет. Я прикрыл глаза рукой, а Паша недовольно скрипнул зубами.  
— Эй, есть кто живой? Вы тут не поубивали друг друга? — бодро крикнул Александр. — Я принес коньяк, чтобы промыть боевые раны, и бинты, то есть закуску. И, самое главное, привел прекрасных сестер милосердия.  
— Саша, у тебя настоящий талант появляться не вовремя, — недовольно сказал Паша.  
— Спасибо!  
К нам резво подбежал Джоник, азартно лая, обежал вокруг дивана и пристроился возле лейки с недвусмысленными намерениями.  
— Пшел вон, — возмутился Паша и угрожающе топнул ногой.  
Джоник злобно зарычал и оскалился.  
— Если нагадишь, скормлю тебя своей собаке, — пообещал Паша.  
— Нет, вы, конечно, уважаемый бизнесмен, но угрожать маленькому слабому существу - это низко! — Непонятно откуда вынырнула Марина, смерила его уничтожающим взглядом из-под густо накрашенных ресниц и схватила Джоника на руки. — Пойдем отсюда, мой маленький. Здесь плохие люди занимаются всякими гадостями и желают тебе зла, мой котеночек, — проворковала она, эффектно развернулась и скрылась в зарослях.  
— А вот вы где, — весело сказал Александр и, отхлебнув коньяк из бутылки, продолжил. — И опять они делают это. Хельга, ты только посмотри: какие позы, какие выражения лиц, сколько первобытной страсти! А Калиновский практически раздет. Между прочим, голый торс и соски могут привести к краху карьеры. Но он ни о чем не думает, потому что сильное, непреодолимое чувство захватило его целиком, лишило остатков разума и низвергло в пучины страсти!  
— Ну ты и нажрался. В общем, так. Оставь коньяк, бинты, выключи свет и не беспокой нас до обеда, — со стальными нотками в голосе приказал Паша.  
Хельга подкатила к дивану столик, подмигнула нам и увела Александра за собой.  
— Нет, я хочу остаться! Я желаю декламировать стихи о любви! — под аккомпанемент заливистого лая громко возмущался он.  
— Цирк, — пробормотал Паша, дождался, когда погаснет свет и притянул меня к себе.  
— Я, наверное, за всю жизнь столько не целовался, — подставляя губы, признался я.  
— Это мы только начали, Стаська. Все еще начинается. — Тихо рассмеялся он. — Закрой глаза.  
И, закрыв глаза, я увидел яркие звезды. Очень близко.

Конец


End file.
